fighting back
by Rieke222
Summary: Der Sommer nach Harrys fünftem Jahr. Harry bereitet sich auf den Kampf mit Voldemort vor; ist frustriert, traurig und wütend. Die Entdeckung, dass er tatsächlich noch andere Verwandten außer die Dursleys hat, hilft auch nicht wirklich...


Mit einem gedämpften Schrei und den Namen seines Paten auf den Lippen, fuhr Harry hoch und fiel unzeremoniell aus dem Bett. Noch immer im Halbschlaf und die grausamen Bilder des Alptraums vorm Auge, wurde die Panik noch größer, als er keine Luft bekam. Verzweifelt griff er sich an die Kehle, dann an den Mund. Unter seinen Fingern spürte er das Klebeband, dass immer noch fest an seinem Platz saß, wo er selbst angebracht hatte. Schnell riss er es ab, verzog bei dem bekannten Schmerz nur noch leicht das Gesicht und nahm sofort ein paar sehr tiefe Atemzüge.

Der Mond schien hell durch das offene Fenster und langsam beruhigten sich seine Nerven wieder. Dem Gefühl nach hatte er nicht lange geschlafen. Ein Blick auf den Wecker bestätigte, dass es gerade einmal zwei Stunden gewesen waren. Harry seufzte und fuhr sich über die schmerzenden Augen und tastete dann nach seiner Brille. Das alte T-Shirt von Dudley, obwohl immer noch mehrere Nummern zu groß, klebte an seinem verschwitzten Körper. Angeekelt verzog er das Gesicht und sah an sich hinab, nur um zu erstarren.

Es war nicht nur Schweiß auf dem Shirt. Etwas dunkles, Rotes hatte eindeutige Flecken hinterlassen. In dem Moment, als sein Gehirn das Blut erkannte, brachen die Schmerzen über ihn hinein. Fassungslos hob er seine rechte Hand, die gerade zu aggressiv pochte, während das Blut noch immer floss. Vielleicht lag es an dem Schlafmangel der letzten Wochen, oder einfach nur daran, dass er nicht begriff was vor sich ging. Doch er saß noch eine ganze Weile nichts tuend auf dem Fußboden, bis endlich Bewegung in ihn kam. Er sprang auf und bereute es augenblicklich. Der Blutverlust musste größer sein, als er dachte, denn bei der zu schnellen Bewegung wurde ihm automatisch schwindelig und Harry fiel fast vorne über. Im letzten Moment hielt er sich am Bett fest und schnappte sich eine alte, ausgelatschte Socke, die er schnell um sein Handrücken wickelte und fest zudrückte. Er verbiss sich jeden Schmerzlaut, schloss nur die Augen und wartete darauf, dass das Brennen und pochen weniger wurde.

Mit einem Ohr lauschte er in die Stille des Ligusterwegs hinein. Immerhin hatten die Dursleys nichts von seinem Alptraum mitbekommen. Das Klebeband, wenn auch unangenehm zeigte Wirkung. In der ersten Nacht seiner Rückkehr hatte er mit seinen Schreien das halbe Haus aufgeweckt und war selber von einer krakelenden Petunia aus dem Bett geschmissen worden. Auf diese Erfahrung konnte er dankend verzichten und hatte am Tag danach die Rolle aus dem Keller geklaut. Nicht das er schon viel davon verbraucht hatte. Er schlief nur noch, wenn sein Körper ihm absolut keine Wahl ließ und er kurz vor dem Zusammenbrechen stand. Dann zwang er sich selbst ins Bett zu gehen, nur um ein oder zwei Stunden später zitternd und mit rasendem Herzen wieder auf zu wachen. Zwar musste er nicht befürchten dafür in den Schrank gesperrt zu werden, doch er wollte die Geduld seiner Verwandten auch nicht bis zum äußersten Reizen.

Immerhin bemühten sie sich wirklich. Tatsächlich hatte er es im Ligusterweg noch nie so gut gehabt, wie in den fast vier Wochen, die er jetzt hier war. Das eine ganze Horde von nicht gerade vertrauensvoll aussehenden Freaks am ersten Tag des Sommers es nicht nur wagten sie überhaupt anzusprechen, sondern mit nicht gerade feinfühlig verpackten Drohungen um sich warfen; hatte die Dursleys offensichtlich von der Gefahr überzeugt, die von ihrem Neffen ausging. Sie sagten kein Wort, als sie nach Little Whinging fuhren, sperrten weder ihn, noch seine Zaubersachen ein und drei Mal am Tag klapperte die Katzenklappe und eine ordentliche Mahlzeit wurde durch geschoben. Harry war frei sich im Haus zu bewegen und musste keine Angst haben von Vernon oder Petunia angeschrien zu werden. Dudley war die meiste Zeit eh draußen und streunte mit seinen Freunden in der Nachbarschaft herum. Sie schrien ihn nicht an, schlossen ihn nicht ein und meckerten nicht einmal an ihm herum. In Wahrheit redeten sie nicht mit ihm. Gar nicht. Kein einziges Wort in vier langen Wochen. Harry konnte neben seiner Tante stehen und sie sah geradewegs durch ihn hindurch. Das war etwas Neues und auch wenn es eindeutig besser war ignoriert zu werden, als angeschrien, verstörte es ihn trotzdem. Nach drei Tagen gab er es auf überhaupt noch nach unten zu gehen, sondern verließ sein Zimmer nur noch um ins Badezimmer zu schleichen.

Vielleicht war das besser als alles andere, doch langsam konnte Harry nicht umhin sich einsam zu fühlen. Der komplette Verlust jeder Art von menschlicher Nähe und Aufmerksamkeit, ob gute oder schlechte, nagte an ihm. Immer wieder erwischte Harry sich dabei, wie er an der leicht geöffneten Tür lehnte und den so normalen Gesprächen lauschte die zwischen den anderen Bewohnern des Haushaltes stattfanden, nur um überhaupt noch zu wissen, dass er existierte und kein Geist war, der an das kleinste Schlafzimmer von Nummer vier gebannt war.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und zwang sich mit dem Grübeln aufzuhören. Stattdessen hob er ein wenig die Socke an und lugte darunter. Was er sah, ließ sein Herz für einen kurzen Moment aussetzen. Der Blutfluss hatte gestoppt, doch was ihn verursacht hatte war es, was Harry Magenschmerzen verursachte. Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen. Dieser Satz hatte sich nicht nur auf Ewig in sein Gehirn, sondern auch seine Hand gebrannt. Umbridges unübliches Nachsitzen und seine vielen Stunden, die er damit verbrachte hatten dazu geführt, dass die feinen Narben in seinem Handrücken offen zu sehen waren. Aber sie waren abgeheilt. Schon kurz nach seinem letzten Nachsitzen, sahen sie aus, als wären sie schon immer da gewesen. Doch jetzt, im Schein des Mondlichts blickte Harry auf offenes Fleisch, aus dem noch immer der eine oder andere Tropfen Blut quoll. So schlimm und tief waren die Wunden, selbst kurz nach der eigentlichen Bestrafung nicht gewesen. Was war passiert, dass seine Hand jetzt wieder aussah, als hätte ein Verrückter zu lange mit seinem Messer gespielt? War die Blutfeder so verzaubert, dass sie den Bestraften noch Wochen später heimsuchte? Oder hatte er sie sich im Schlaf gestoßen und sie waren wieder aufgeplatzt? Unmöglich...

Reichlich geschockt saß er eine Weile da, bevor er ins Bad huschte und im Verbandskasten kramte. Was auch immer geschehen war, er hatte keine Antworten darauf. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und hielt seinen Arm darunter. Es brannte höllisch, aber er schaffte es, das meiste Blut abzuwaschen und die Wunde von allen Sockenfusseln zu reinigen, bevor er die Hand umständlich verbannt. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und sie heilte auf irgendeine magische Weise schnell ab. Kaum kam ihm dieser Gedanke verdrehte er die Augen über sich selbst. Seit wann hatte er Glück?

Zurück in seinem Zimmer, stellte er sich ans Fenster und ließ die angenehm kühle Nachtluft seinen verschwitzten Körper abkühlen. Jetzt, wo seine Hand versorgt war, wenn auch immer noch stach, wanderten seine Gedanken zu seinem neuesten Alptraum. Wirklich neu war er nicht gewesen, doch deshalb nicht weniger schmerzhaft. Cedric, seine Eltern, Sirius... seine Augen fingen an zu brennen, bei dem Gedanken an seinen Paten. Der plötzliche Verlust der einzigen Person, die jemals so etwas wie ein Vater gewesen war, schien immer noch so frisch, wie in dem Moment, als Sirius durch den Schleier fiel. Es tat weh keine Briefe mehr von ihm zu bekommen, es tat weh zu wissen, dass er dieses enorm nervige Grinsen nie wieder sehen würde, zur Hölle, es tat sogar weh nur an seinen Namen zu denken. Trotzdem zwang sich Harry es zu tun. Er ging jede kleine Einzelheit des Alptraums noch einmal durch. Vom grünen Blitz, in dem seine Eltern verschwanden, bis zu dem Moment als er nur noch Sirius zornige Stimme hörte, die ihn anschrie warum er ihn umgebracht hatte?!

Harry fing wieder an zu zittern, doch er wusste, dass er diese Träume brauchte, um sein Ziel nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Sie waren es die ihn halfen sich zu Konzentrieren, wenn die Müdigkeit zu groß wurde. Sie waren es, die ihn zu noch einem Set Liegestütze trieben, wenn seine Arme drohten nach zu geben. Die Prophezeiung hatte ihm Antworten auf Fragen gegeben, nach denen er schon Jahre suchte. Doch kaum war er aus Dumbledores zerstörtem Büro geflüchtet, hatte sich eine neue dazu gesellt: Wie zur Hölle sollte er den mächtigsten dunklen Magier aller Zeiten töten? Die Angst die er seitdem fühlte, wollte er sich selber nicht eingestehen und so verlagerte er sein gesamtes Denken nur noch auf eines: Wut. Harry war seit dem Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter von einem unbändigen Zorn fast aufgefressen worden. Wut auf den alten Mann, der ihn belogen und benutzt hatte; auf die anderen Schüler, die sich entspannt auf den Sommer freuten; ja sogar auf seine Freunde, weil sie hatten, was ihm immer verwehrt geblieben war; aber vor allem brennender Hass auf Voldemort und auf sich selbst.

Doch nur brütend auf dem Astronomieturm zu sitzen half ihm nicht weiter. Harry und Sirius hatten nur kurze Zeit miteinander verbracht, aber er war sich sicher, dass Sirius sich niemals einfach seinem Schicksal ergeben hätte. Er hätte gekämpft, bis zum bitteren Ende. Also wollte Harry das auch. Langsam begann er einen Plan zu schmieden, für dessen Ausführung ihm nur verdammt wenig Zeit blieb.

Die letzten Tage des Schuljahres bekamen weder Lehrer, noch seine Freunde ihn wirklich viel zu Gesicht. Er bereitete sich auf den Sommer vor, so gut es eben ging. Nachts schlich er sich mithilfe seines Tarnumhangs in die Bibliothek und stahl so viele Bücher über Verteidigung, schwarze Magie und Angriffszauber, wie es nur möglich war und Madame Pince es nicht sofort bemerken würde. Dabei machte er auch vor der verbotenen Abteilung nicht halt. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass es früher oder später auffallen würde, aber bis dahin war er schon lange weg. Und so sehr die Bibliothekarin ihre Bücher liebte, bezweifelte Harry ernsthaft, dass sie in den Ferien zu jedem Schüler kam, um deren Häuser zu kontrollieren.

Als nächstes überredete er einen Ravenclaw Siebtklässler seinen Koffer zu verzaubern. Anstatt dem normalen Fach, gab es jetzt noch vier weitere, die sich öffneten, wenn er an den jeweiligen Inhalt dachte. Außerdem war er jetzt so leicht, wie ein Kopfkissen, egal wie viel er darin verstaute. Der schwierigste Teil war es gewesen, sich unbemerkt nach Hogsmeade zu schleichen. Dort hatte er erfolgreich einen großen Stock Zaubertrankzutaten gekauft, die zusammen mit den Büchern im Koffer landeten. Außerdem hatte er es endlich geschafft sich ein paar Hosen und Shirts zu kaufen, die ihm tatsächlich einmal passten. Es waren nicht viele, doch jedes Mal wenn er sie anzog überkam ihm ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Zufriedenheit. Als würden ein paar Stücke passender Klamotten ihm ein Stück Freiheit geben.

Harry wandte sich vom Nachthimmel ab und besah sich sein Zimmer, das zwar nicht groß war, aber jetzt so anders aussah, als die letzten Jahre. Kaum angekommen waren alle alten und kaputten Sachen von Dudley im Müll gelandet. Keiner der Dursleys hatte sich beschwert, als er es an ihnen vorbei getragen hatte, also nahm er das als stille Zustimmung. Danach war das Zimmer leer, bis auf das Bett, den Schrank und den Schreibtisch. Mittlerweile jedoch war der Tisch überfüllt mit einem leicht vor sich hin brodelnden Kessel und allerhand Zutaten und Notizen, die wild durcheinander waren. Um sein Bett herum lagen Stapelweise Bücher und in der Ecke ein ganzer Haufen ungeöffneter Briefe, neben dem leeren Eulenkäfig. Es sah nach Chaos aus, hatte aber ein System.

Der sprechende Hut hatte sich in Harrys erstem Schuljahr kaum entscheiden können, in welches Haus der junge Potter zu stecken war. Das er in Gryffindor gelandet war, erschien Harry nach allem mehr als ein Zufall als alles Andere. Aber er war seinem Haus immer treu gefolgt. Doch nach der Sache im Ministerium zweifelte Harry an der Weisheit dieses Entschlusses. Der Gryffindorweg war es mit stolz geschwellter Brust in die Gefahr zu rennen und mutig sich seinem Gegner zu stellen. Doch genau das war es, was Sirius umgebracht hatte. Harry seufzte und fuhr sich mit der unverletzten Hand durchs Gesicht. Seine Unfähigkeit zu Denken bevor er Handelte hatte im Chaos geendet. Wenn die alten Wege ihm nicht halfen, dann musste er neue einschlagen. Huffelpuffs waren loyal und sanft. Doch das brachte ihn nicht weiter. Seine Freunde konnten ihm nicht mehr helfen. Jeder der ihm zu nahe kam, war in Gefahr und am Ende musste er sich alleine Voldemort stellen. Und der war nicht nur mächtig, sondern auch verdammt intelligent und nach jeder Hinsicht ein Slythering. Wenn er auch nur die leiseste Chance gegen ihn haben wollte, dann musste er selbst so werden wie er. Als Gryffindor und Huffelpuff konnte er den dunklen Lord nicht besiegen. Aber als Slythering, mit Ravenclawzügen schon.

Harry hasste den Ligusterweg, aber hier war er sicher und solange er hier war seine Freunde und alle anderen auch. Zum ersten Mal wehrte er sich nicht dagegen zurück zu kehren, wusste er doch was denen drohte, die nicht, wie seine Verwandten unter dem Blutschutz waren. Dumbledores Versprechen am Ende des Schuljahres ihn so schnell wie möglich hier heraus zu holen, hatte er freundlich, aber bestimmt abgelehnt, auch wenn der Schulleiter verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen gekniffen hatte.

Denn es gab noch einen Vorteil. Nur hier hatte er die Ruhe um ungestört lernen zu können. Jedes Buch, dass sich nicht mit Kampf beschäftigte gesellte sich zu Dudleys altem Spielzeug. Den Rest verschlang er wie ein Wahnsinniger. Eines nach dem Anderen. Das praktische Zaubern musste warten, bis er wieder in Hogwarts war, aber Harry wusste, dass wenn er die Theorie beherrschte, es nicht viel Übung brauchte, um jeden einzelnen gelernten Spruch schnell zu können. Vielleicht war er in den anderen Fächern nur Mittelmaß, aber in DADA war er ein Naturtalent. Es hatte einen Grund gehabt, warum er die DA leitete und nicht nur, weil er der berühmte Junge-der-lebt war. Obwohl erst im fünften Jahr und mit mehr als inkompetenten Lehrern bestraft, war er darin besser als die meisten Siebtklässler. Dabei hatte er im letzten Jahr schon so viel mehr erreicht, als selbst Hermine auch nur ahnte. Er hatte der DA nicht alles beigebracht, was er selber konnte, aber sich selbst in jeder freien Minute damit beschäftigt. Eines war Harry vollkommen klar. Sollten Mrs Weasley oder einer der Anderen idiotischen Erwachsenen jemals Wind davon bekommen, was genau er tat, dann hätte er keine freie Minute mehr. Deshalb wurde er hier lieber ignoriert, als im Fuchsbau oder Grimmauldplatz auf Schritt und Tritt beobachtet.

Obwohl er leicht angezogen am offenen Fenster stand, merkte Harry wie seine Augen immer wieder zu fielen. Schnell riss er sich aus seinen Gedanken und begab sich zur einzigen freien Stelle im Zimmer, vor seinem Bett. Dort legte er sich auf den Rücken und begann mit den Sit Ups. Eines der ersten Bücher das er verschlungen hatte, war Wege der Magier gewesen. Ein äußerst interessantes Buch, in dem er zum ersten Mal wirklich verstanden hatte, dass die Magie und der Körper, der sie ausführt unweigerlich miteinander verbunden waren. Um wirklich starke Zauber produzieren zu können, griff der magische Kern auch auf die Energie des Körpers zurück. Ergo, je schwächer der Körper, desto schwächer die Flüche. Danach hatte Harry sich fast eine Stunde mit wachsender Frustration im Spiegel gemustert. Er war immer klein und dürr gewesen. Als Sucher mochte das durchaus gut sein, doch immer einer der Kleinsten zu sein, ja sogar kleiner als die meisten Mädchen hatte ihn mehr als nur gewurmt. An seiner Größe konnte er nicht viel ändern. Aber an allem Anderen schon. Obwohl es ihm nicht verboten worden war, das Haus zu verlassen, bezweifelte Harry, dass der Orden glücklich damit wäre, wenn er stundenlang durch durch Surrey jockte, also fiel Kardiotraining erst einmal flach, bis er wieder in Hogwarts war. Dafür absolvierte er jeden Tag drei Mal seine Muskeln. Am Anfang des Sommers hatte er kaum Sets von jeweils Fünfzig geschafft. Doch nach ein paar harten Tagen, an denen er seine schmerzenden Muskeln ignorierte wurde es langsam besser.

Nach insgesamt 200 Sit Ups mit nur einer kleinen Pause dazwischen, rollte er sich auf den Bauch und begann mit den Liegestützen. Er keuchte auf, als seine malträtierte Hand abgeknickt wurde und für einen Moment, dachte er daran es für heute zu lassen. Dann schnaubte er verächtlich und biss die Zähne zusammen. Wie sollte er jemals Voldemort besiegen, wenn er wegen einem kleinen Schnitt nicht einmal ein paar Liegestütze schaffte. Die 200 waren eine Qual, aber irgendwie schaffte er es durch sie hindurch. Außer Atem und mit dem üblichen Kribbeln in seinen Muskeln stand er auf, nahm sich die zwei dicksten Bücher die er besaß und benutzte sie noch eine gute Stunde als Hanteln.

Der Mond war untergegangen und langsam wurde es hell draußen, als er die zwei Geschichtsbücher (die einzigen, die nicht auf dem Müll lagen) in die Ecke schmiss und seine Arme ausschüttelte. Die Dursleys würden erst in einer Stunde erwachen, also hatte er noch genügend Zeit, um in Ruhe zu duschen. Das warme Wasser tat seinen steifen Körper gut und langsam verschwand das Grauen der Nacht. Ein weiterer positiver Effekt des Trainings war, dass er danach zwar nicht vollkommen wach war, aber zumindest in einen Zustand der Gleichgültigkeit kam, in der er nicht befürchten musste jede Minute einzuschlafen.

Nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften und mit nassen Haaren stapfte er zurück ins Zimmer und begutachtete sich kurz im Spiegel. Wieder schnaubte er und schüttelte mit den Kopf. Er war stärker geworden, dass spürte er nicht nur, man sah es auch langsam. Seine Schultern waren eine Spur breiter, seine Oberarme dicker und endlich einmal sah man nicht jede Rippe herausstechen. Im letzten Jahr war er fast fünf Zentimeter gewachsen, doch Ron würde ihn immer noch um fast einen Kopf überragen.

Ein leises Piepen ließ seinen Kopf herum fahren und schnell warf er sich eine Hose und ein Shirt über und eilte zu dem blubbernden Kessel. Harry hasste Zaubertränke, nicht nur wegen Snape, er hatte einfach kein Talent dafür. Allerdings sah er ihre Notwendigkeit. Die unzähligen Male, in denen Madame Pomfrey ihn mit einem der ekligen Gebräue wieder zusammen flickte, hatte ihn zum nachdenken gebracht. Er scherte sich nicht um den Lehrplan der Schule, aber es herrschte Krieg und zumindest ein paar Heiltränke musste er beherrschen. Das Problem war nur, dass er wirklich absolut grottig darin war. Vor einer Woche hatte er dann ein Rezept gefunden, dass für ihn zwar absolut unbrauchbar war, aber dennoch seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Der Ahnen Trank hatte nichts mit heilen zu tun, aber als Übungstrank war er nahezu perfekt. Die Zutaten und Machweise ähnelten denen der meisten Heiltränke. Wenn er diesen Trank perfekt beherrschte, würden ihm auch die Anderen viel leichter von der Hand fallen. Das war jetzt sein Fünfter Versuch, doch bis jetzt war es allenfalls frustrierend.

Im Buch stand, je perfekter der Trank war, desto mehr Generation der Familie konnte man sehen. Der erste Versuch war ihm fast explodiert, beim Zweiten erschien zumindest sein eigener Name auf dem Stück Pergament, auf den er den Trank und sein Blut mischte (das danach anfing vor sich hin zu rauchen). Der Dritte und Vierte hatte auch seine Eltern dazu gezaubert. Doch auch mit seinem mickrigen Talent sollten zumindest vier oder fünf Generationen drin sein.

Zehn Mal im Uhrzeigersinn und noch einmal fünf Minuten köcheln später, hob Harry überrascht die Augenbraue und starrte in den Kessel. Immerhin glich der hellgrüne Schimmer fast der Beschreibung im Buch. Er war immer noch etwas zähflüssiger als gewollt, aber das war schon mal nicht schlecht. Vorsichtig fühlte er mehrere kleine Fläschchen ab und spülte den Kessel im Bad aus. Besser jetzt, als wenn das Zimmer den ganzen Tag nach Trank roch und wenn die Dursleys aufwachten, wollte er lieber nicht erleben, wenn sie ihn mit einem Kessel im Bad fanden. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Vernon seinen Versuch ihn zu Luft zu machen aufgab, wenn er seinen Neffen dabei erwischte, wie er Tränke braute. Zumindest hatte bis jetzt niemand davon etwas mitbekommen. Beim Brauen benutzte man durchaus auch Magie, aber keine offenen Zauber. Nach seinem ersten Versuch hatte er fast zwei Stunden gebannt auf dem Bett gesessen und auf die Eule des Ministeriums gewartet, die ihn von der Schule warf. Es kam nie eine. Vielleicht war die Magie, die man dabei benutzte zu unterschwellig, als dass das Ministerium sie aufspüren konnte.

Harry atmete tief durch und wollte gerade den Trank testen, als ein leises Flattern an sein Ohr drang. Einen Moment später saß Hedwig auf seiner Schulter und schuhute leise in sein Ohr.

„Hallo, Kleine", nuschelte er heiser. Die Eule war fast zwei Tage unterwegs gewesen und sie war die Einzige, mit der er redete. Kein Wunder, dass seine Stimmbänder nicht mehr wussten, wie es funktionierte. Hedwig sah ihn aus braunen Augen besorgt an und hob ihr Bein, an denen gleich fünf Briefe hingen. Sein Blick wurde finster und einen Moment überlegte er, ob er sie nicht einfach postwendend zurück befördern sollte, doch seine treueste Freundin kannte nichts davon. Sie pochte ihn leicht mit dem Schnabel an und wackelte dann auffordernd mit de Krallen.

„Ist ja schon gut", murrte er zurück und befreite sie von ihrer Last. Normalerweise hopelte sie nach erfolgreicher Auslieferung direkt in den Käfig um etwas zu trinken, doch diesmal sprang Hedwig nur auf den Schreibtisch und starrte ihn an. Harry gluckste und streichelte sie sanft.

„Soll das heißen, ich muss diesmal zurück schreiben?"

Sie schuhute wieder und Harry verdrehte die Augen. Wahrscheinlich hatten Hermine und Ron wieder stundenlang auf die Eule eingeredet, dass sie ja mit einer Nachricht zurück kommen sollte.

„Verräterin", grunzte er in ihre Richtung und Hedwig wackelte nur amüsiert mit den Kopf. Seufzend sah er auf die Briefe hinab. Natürlich waren zwei von Ron und Hermine. Er öffnete sie nicht, sondern warf sie nur verächtlich auf den Stapel ungeöffneter Briefe in der Ecke. Er brauchte sie nicht zu lesen, um ihren Inhalt zu kennen. Es war das übliche Blabla, das er sich weigerte länger hinzunehmen. Echte Informationen standen nicht darin und er war auch nicht mehr daran interessiert. Letztes Jahr hätte er alles für den stetigen Brieffluss getan, der jetzt herrschte, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu bringen zum x-ten Mal Hermines besorgte Vorträge zu lesen. Keiner von ihnen verstand, was Sirius Tod für ihn wirklich bedeutete. Niemand von ihnen konnte es ihm leichter machen oder auch nur nachempfinden wie es war.

Keiner der Briefe die er bis jetzt bekommen hatte, waren von irgendeinem Nutzten gewesen. Sie alle enthielten nur Beileidsbekundungen und Ratschläge, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Beides wollte er nicht hören und darüber sprechen oder schreiben erst recht nicht. Hagrid, Luna, Ginny und Neville taten es aus Mitgefühl, aber Ron und Hermine wussten es besser, als ihn ständig mit einem Thema zu nerven, über das er nicht nachdenken wollte. Wie Moody es in Kings Cross befahl, hatte Harry alle drei Tage einen Brief ans Hauptquartier geschickt mit einem „Mir geht's gut, wie geht es euch". Mehr hatte er nicht aus sich heraus bekommen. Er sah keinen Sinn darin stundenlang irgendwelche Briefe zu schreiben, in denen eh immer nur das selbe stand. Das gleich fünf Briefe ankamen, war allerdings ein übles Zeichen. Das hieß, dass seine kurzen Briefe sie langsam wirklich beunruhigten und jeder seinen nicht helfenden Senf dazu geben wollte.

Der dritte Brief von Mrs Weasley landete auf den ihres Sohnes, der vierte war von Remus und der Fünfte von Dumbledore. Am liebsten hätte Harry den Kopf ein paar Mal auf den Tisch geschlagen, doch das würde die Kopfschmerzen, die ihn seit ein paar Tagen quälten nur vergrößern. Remus Brief lag einen Moment in der Schwebe, dann landete auch er in der Ecke. Harry wusste das sein ehemaliger Lehrer vielleicht der Einzige war, der ebenso um Sirius trauerte wie er, doch das machte es nicht einfacher. Der Ältere wollte Harry nur helfen und mit ihm darüber reden, doch jedes Mal wenn er die Handschrift des Werwolfes sah, zog sich Harrys Magen unangenehm zusammen und ein großer Klumpen bildete sich in seinem Magen. Remus schien ihm keine Vorwürfe zu machen, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass Harry nicht wusste wie sehr der letzte der Marauders unter dem Tod seines Freundes litt. Und es war seine Schuld...

Dumbledores Brief konnte er nicht ignorieren, aber vielleicht kam er um eine Antwort herum, wenn nichts wirklich wichtiges darin stand. Der Schulleiter war seit ihrer Unterhaltung ungeahnt gesprächig und schickte ihm ebenfalls einmal die Woche einen Brief. Auch sie enthielten nur ungefragte Sympathie und Mitleid. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Schulleiter schlicht ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er ihn ein Jahr lang ignoriert hatte. Doch Harry wollte es nicht hören. Jedes Mal wenn er auf die sanften Worte hinab blickte, bildete sich ein noch größerer Knoten in seiner Brust. Dumbledores zweiter Brief war ungeöffnet auf dem üblichen Stapel gelandet, doch Harry hatte schnell gelernt, dass ein Albus Dumbledore sich nicht ignorieren ließ. Woher auch immer der Schulleiter wusste, dass seine Post nicht geöffnet wurde, am nächsten Tag war wieder einer gekommen. Und der hatte ihm so lange in alle möglichen Körperteile gespickt, bis er ihn grantig und wütend in der Luft zerriss. Das war nicht seine beste Idee gewesen, denn nur Stunden später war eine große Eule mit einem dritten aufgetaucht, die durchaus aussah als könne sie _ihn_ in der Luft zerreißen. Das unheimliche Vieh hatte ihn in eine Ecke gedrängt und war erst verschwunden, als ihr reumütig eine Antwort zugeschoben wurde.

Trotzdem. Der Schulleiter konnte nicht erwarten, dass Harry sofort sprang, wenn man ihn rief. Ein ganzes verficktes Jahr hatte man ihn ignoriert, das Spielchen konnte man auch zu zweit spielen. Zumindest reichte es vollkommen, wenn er den Brief erst heute Abend öffnete. Also landete er auf der Fensterbank. Hedwig gab einen laut von sich, den sie sich bei Mrs Weasley abgeguckt haben musste. Er klang zumindest ziemlich missbilligend.

„Was?", schnauzte er die Eule, ein bisschen heftiger an, als er eigentlich wollte. „Ich musste fünfzehn Jahre auf Antworten warten. Der alte Mann wird nicht sterben, wenn es ein paar Stunden sind."

Hedwig gab das Eulenpendant zu einem Augendrehen und verschwand dann in ihrem Käfig um ein bisschen zu schlafen. Harry grummelte noch etwas vor sich hin, bevor er sich wieder dem Trank zu wand, der wartend auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Innerlich machte er mit sich aus, dass wenn zumindest die Generation seiner Großeltern diesmal zu sehen war, er sich an den ersten Heiltrank setzen würde. Langsam musste er ja mal voran kommen.

Vorsichtig schüttete er eine Flasche auf ein sauberes Pergament und verteilte ihn ein wenig. Der Trank sah ein wenig aus wie Schneckenschleim und drang nicht in das Papier ein, auf dem er herum wabbelte. Ohne zu zögern schnitt er sich mit seinem silbernen Messer in den Finger und drei Tropfen Blut trafen den Trank. Immer wieder fasziniert beobachtete Harry, wie das Blut und der Trank sich vermischten und sich langsam anfingen zu bewegen.

Nach gut einer Minute bildete er Buchstaben. Immer noch an der kleinen Wunde nuckelnd jubelte Harry innerlich, als er sah, dass diesmal mehr Namen entstanden als sonst. Tatsächlich entstanden fünf Generation und das Blatt schien schon ziemlich voll. Klar, Snape würde wahrscheinlich siebzehn hinbekommen, aber das minderte nicht das kleine Gefühl von Stolz, dass sich in ihm ausbreitete. Ganz oben stand sein Name, dann kamen seine Eltern. Die anderen Namen waren in verschiedenen Farben. Das Buch erklärte, dass alle direkten Blutsverwandten rot waren, der Rest Grün. Es versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stich, als er die kleinen roten Kreuze hinter James und Lily Potter sah, die anzeigten, dass sie tot waren. Genauso wie die Eltern seines Vaters und deren Geschwister. Es standen keine Todesdaten dort, aber Sirius hatte einmal fallen gelassen, dass die gesamte Familie Potter nach und nach von Voldemort umgebracht worden war.

Endlich nahm er den Finger aus dem Mund und besah sich interessiert die Namen auf der Anderen Seite. Neben Lily stand natürlich Petunia und Vernon, die mit einem kleinen Strich mit Dudley verbunden waren. Sie alle waren blau, bis auf Petunia, die in lila da stand. Moment...lila? Von Lila stand nichts in dem Buch. Und sollten seine Tante und sein Cousin nicht rot sein? Verwirrt sah er eine Generation weiter und ihm stockte der Atem. Sowohl Lily, als auch Petunia waren beide mit Jack und Marie Evans verbunden, seine Großeltern mütterlicherseits. Doch direkt neben ihnen gab es noch ein Paar, das diesmal nur mit Lily verbunden war.

Albus P.W.B Dumbledore und Minerva A. McGonagall

Wie lange Harry am Schreibtisch saß und auf die rot glühenden Namen starrte, wusste er später nicht. Im ersten Moment fühlte er sich einfach nur leer, als hätte ein Dementor jegliches Gefühl direkt aus seinem Körper gesaugt. Danach prasselte alles auf einmal auf ihn ein und sein Kopf drohte zu explodieren. Es war zu viel um überhaupt einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Als würde er an Fäden hängen stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer. Schnurstracks sprang er die Stufen der Treppe hinunter und erreichte das Wohnzimmer. In einem kleinen Schrank an der hinteren Wand, befanden sich um die dreißig Flaschen verschiedenen Alkohols, den die Dursleys nur bei Besuch anrührten. Ohne darauf zu achten was er nahm, schnappte er sich eine der hinteren und rauschte an den Schlafzimmern der Dursleys vorbei, aus denen langsam Bewegung kam.

Zurück im Zimmer setzte er die Flasche an den Mund und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Bis auf ein paar Butterbier hatte er noch nie Alkohol getrunken und der Schnaps brannte so stark, dass er ein Husten unterdrücke musste. Woher dieser plötzliche Drang zu trinken kam, wusste er selber nicht. Mrs Weasley würde die Wände hoch gehen, vor allem wenn man die Uhrzeit bedachte, aber das war ihm im Moment herzlich egal. Noch einmal setzte er an, bevor er sich wieder in seinen Stuhl fallen ließ.

.Unmöglich!

Schnell schnappte er sich eine weitere Phiole und wartete ungeduldig auf das Ergebnis, des zweiten Versuchs. Es blieb wie es war. Er hatte Großeltern...nicht nur das. Es waren auch noch zwei der mächtigsten Zauberer die er kannte und die ihm immer sagten, wie viel ihnen an ihm lag. Wieso saß er bei seiner Tante, die ihn nie gewollt hatte, wenn er zwei perfekte Blutsverwandte da draußen hatte, die dazu noch Zauberer waren? Wieso wollte Dumbledore nicht, dass er das wusste?

Das Gefühl verraten worden zu sein, war sogar noch stärker, als damals im Schulleiterbüro. Es war zu viel, er wollte raus, wollte rennen... Aber er durfte nicht. Da draußen warteten Todesser, die ihn umbringen wollten und der Orden, der ihn zurück schleifen würde. Wieder ließ er den Alkohol seine Kehle hinab fließen und endlich wurde sein Kopf ein bisschen leichter. Dafür nahm das Brennen hinter seinen Augen zu.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Einfach zu ihnen hingehen und sagen: „hey, da ich euer Enkel bin...warum habt ihr mich fünfzehn Jahre angelogen und zu meiner Tante gegeben, die mich hasst?"

Super Gesprächsanfang. Außerdem kannte er Dumbledore und seine Spielchen gut genug. Entweder er würde behaupten er hätte von nichts gewusst, oder aber ihm mit zwinkernden Augen erklären, dass sie nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollten und wie sehr es ihnen doch leid tat. Selbst wenn sie ihnen Hilfe anboten, er war sich nicht einmal sicher, dass er sie annehmen wollte.

Natürlich konnte er verstehen, dass sie ihn lieber nicht aufgezogen hatten. Jeder der mit dem Jungen-der-lebt zu tun hatte, stand unter konstanter Gefahr. Außerdem sollte Niemand gezwungen werden, nach ihm zu schauen. War es nicht das worüber Petunia sich all die Jahre am meisten beschwert hatte? Das sie nie eine Wahl gehabt hatte, ob sie ihn nehmen wollte oder nicht. Seine Großeltern hatten diese Wahl und entschieden sich gegen ihn. Vielleicht war es besser so, als in den nächsten Haushalt zu kommen, in den ihn keiner wollte. Wer sagte, dass es wirklich einfacher gewesen wäre bei ihnen auf zu wachsen?

Noch einmal setzte er die Flasche an, stoppte sich dann aber selber. Er fühlte sich schon leicht benebelt und wollte nicht riskieren in einen Alkoholbedingten Schlaf zu fallen. Wer wusste schon wie schlimm die Alpträume dann wurden. Da Petunia bereits auf war, konnte er nicht riskieren die Flasche zurück zu bringen und verbarg sie zusammen mit seinem Umhang, der Karte der Rumtreiber und seinen anderen wichtigen Sachen im kleinsten magischen Fach seines Koffers. Die verbliebenen Phiolen des Ahnentranks flogen hinterher.

Der Drang sich zu bewegen würde unumgänglich und so räumte Harry alle Zaubertranksachen fein säuberlich in seinen Koffer. Er hatte die Nase voll von Tränken. Eine Stunde später ähnelte das Zimmer wieder dem Zustand, am ersten Ferientag. Alle Sachen, die er nicht mehr brauchte waren im Koffer. Zurück geblieben waren nur ein einziges Buch, das er noch nicht durchgearbeitet hatte. Hedwig hatte es aufgegeben zu schlafen und beobachtete ihn aus großen braunen Augen bei seinen Aktivitäten. Vielleicht befürchtete sie, dass ihr Herr dabei war ab zu hauen und um ehrlich zu sein stand Harry wirklich kurz davor. Erst als er sein Blick durch das fast leere Zimmer gleiten ließ und sich erlaubte ein paar Mal tief durch zu atmen, wurde er ruhiger und sein Gehirn klickte wieder ein.

Wegrennen brachte nichts. Abgesehen davon, dass er nicht einmal wusste wohin, waren es genau solche unüberlegten Aktionen, die er sich so dringend versuchte abzugewöhnen. Wenn er das Haus verließ, versetzte er nicht nur den halben Orden in Panik und gab Voldemort eine Chance ihn zu finden; er bewies damit nur wieder einmal das er nicht vertrauenswürdig und unreif war. Er war noch nicht bereit Voldemort gegenüber zu treten und der Orden hatte wahrlich besseres zu tun, als ihn durchs halbe Land zu jagen. Schlimm genug, dass sie ihre wenigen Kräfte schon dafür einsetzen mussten ihn zu bewachen.

Schließlich nahm er Dumbledores Brief von der Fensterbank und nachdem er ihn eine Weile voller Abscheu, Wut und Trauer angesehen hatte, zerriss er ihn in so kleine Stücke, wie es nur ging. Hedwig gab einen halblauten Schrei von sich und flatterte aufgeregt mit den Flügeln. Harry ging zu ihr hinüber und rieb sich müde die Auge.

„Das ist meine Sache, Kleine", erklärte er ihr und versuchte sie zu streicheln. Die Eule sah ihn nur missbilligend an und schnappte nach seinem Finger. Zwar erwischte sie ihn nicht, aber Harry wusste, wann er verloren hatte und ließ sie ihn Ruhe. Die Katzenklappe schwang nach innen und ein Teller mit ein paar Broten wurde durchgeschoben. Harry erstarrte und beobachtete wie die knorrige Hand seiner Tante langsam zurück gezogen wurde. Der Knoten in seiner Brust wurde größer und innerlich flehte er, dass sie irgendetwas zu ihm sagen würde und sei es nur eine Beleidigung. Doch es blieb still und bald waren nur noch ihre Schritte die Treppe hinab zu hören. Harry vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und seufzte zum wiederholten Mal heute. Was für ein beschissener Tag.

Eine Stunde später saß er auf dem Bett mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und las wieder einmal in Okklumentik – geistige Mauer. Es war ein gutes Buch und beschrieb ausführlich Techniken und Grundschritte der Okklumentik. Doch so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er schien keinen Fortschritt zu machen. Langsam fragte er sich warum er eigentlich in allem schlecht war, in dem Snape brillierte. Lag es an ihm oder...

Ein kleiner Feuerstrahl erschien direkt vor seiner Nase. Harry jaulte überrascht auf, sprang aus dem Bett und zog seinen Zauberstab. Anstatt eines Angriffs tauchte jedoch nur eine Pergamentrolle mit einer rot goldenen Feder daran auf. Er erkannte Fawkes Signatur sofort und steckte verärgert den Zauberstab wieder ein.

„Wirklich Schulleiter?", knurrte er und starrte den Brief so finster an, als hätte er ihm gerade ins Bein gebissen. Verstand dieser alte, arrogante, trottelige...

Er dachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, schnappte sich die Pergamentrolle, stampfte ins Bad und spülte sie die Toilette runter.

„Ich will nicht mit dir reden!", fauchte er dem traurigen Papier hinterer und ging dann an Dudley vorbei wieder zurück. Sein Cousin warf ihm einen Blick zu, als wäre er jetzt endgültig reif für die Klapse. Nun ja, wer redete schon mit einer Toilette. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich zu geknallt sah er auf dem Bett den nächsten Brief liegen. Harry warf Hedwig einen scheelen Blick zu, die fast so etwas wie ein Kichern von sich gab.

„Weißt du Hedwig, ich würde dich nur ungern als Hähnchenschenkel auf meinem Teller sehen", knurrte er. Doch die Eule blinzelte ihn nur vergnügt an.

„Ich werde dich ignorieren, alter Mann", ranzte er dan denn Brief an, der unschuldig auf seinem Bett lag. „Du kannst mich nicht zwingen, deine Post zu lesen!"

Kaum hatte er das ausgesprochen, erschien die nächste Stichflamme, diesmal um einiges größer. Schnell machte Harry einen Schritt rückwärts, doch anstatt eines weiteren Briefs, schwebte jetzt Fawkes vor ihm in der Luft. Einen Moment stockte Harry der Atem, als er und der Phönix sich ansahen.

„Du bist nicht hier um nur eine Runde gestreichelt zu werden, oder?", fragte Harry grummelig. Fawkes legte den Kopf schief und landete auf dem Bett. Mit einem Flügel schob er den immer noch ungeöffneten Brief in seine Richtung. Harry schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.

„Ich bin im Moment nicht sehr glücklich mit deinem Meister, Fawkes. Kannst du nicht verstehen, dass ich einfach meine Ruhe will?"

Der Phönix sah ihn lange an, dann öffnete er leicht den Schnabel und begann zu singen. Vor ein paar Jahren oder auch nur ein paar Monaten hätte Harry niemals geglaubt, dass er einmal wirklich tun würde, was er jetzt tat. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, als würde er einen Schnatz fangen, schnappte er sich Fawkes Schnabel und drückte ihn bestimmt zu. Der Phönix schien einen Moment zu geschockt um überhaupt irgendetwas zu tun, außer einen gurgelnden Laut von sich zu geben. Harry glaubte nicht, dass irgendjemand schon einmal bei ihm gemacht hatte. Selbst Hedwig hob den Kopf und starrte sie an.

„Du wirst mich nicht mit deinen komischen Gesängen einlullen", knurrte Harry und schüttelte Fawkes ein bisschen. „Geh zu Dumbledore und versuch ihm zu verklickern, dass ich nichts mit ihm zu tun haben will!"

Damit ließ er den Phönix los und wedelte mit der Hand, als würde er eine Fliege verscheuchen. Fawkes schien noch immer zu verdattert und plusterte seine Federn auf, verschwand jedoch nach einem langen Moment in einer dritten Flamme. Harry stöhnte laut auf und schmiss sich bäuchlings aufs Bett. Vielleicht hatte der Schulleiter jetzt endlich verstanden.

Tatsächlich kam danach nichts mehr. Harry wälzte sich eine ganze Zeit lang im Bett herum, bevor er wieder anfing zu lernen. Der Tag verging in einem Nebel aus Müdigkeit und trüben Gedanken. So sehr er auch versuchte sich auf den Text über Atemtechniken zu konzentrieren, es gelang ihm nicht. Als es draußen bereits wieder dämmerte und Petunia das Abendessen durchreichte (natürlich ohne ein Wort zu sagen), gab er es auf. Fast drei Stunden quälte er sich durch seine Übungen, bis sein Kopf pochte und seine Arme drohten abzufallen. Die Bandage um seine Hand wickelte er ab und sah mit Genugtuung, dass sich die Wunde wieder vollständig geschlossen hatte. Die Narben sahen aus wie immer, und Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf bevor er unter die Dusche ging. Normalerweise hätte es ihn durchaus besorgt, dass seine Hand von alleine anfing sich aufzuschlitzen, nur um dann wieder zu heilen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein hatte er genug merkwürdige Dinge für den Rest seines Lebens gesehen um sich davon aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen.

Er hatte sich gerade die Hose angezogen, als er einen Knall aus dem unteren Stockwerk hörte, gefolgt von lauten Schreien einer panischen Petunia. Er brauchte nur eine halbe Sekunde um mit dem Zauberstab im Anschlag aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen und kampfbereit auf der Treppe zu erscheinen. Das Bild vor ihm, obwohl amüsant, ließ ihn den Stab nicht senken. Vernon lag stöhnend auf dem Boden, nur halb bei bewusst sein, mit einer sich rapid entschuldigenden Tonks auf dem Brustkorb. Neben ihr standen Mad-Eye Moody, der nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte und Remus, der beruhigend auf Petunia einredete. Seine Tante war leichenblass und dachte offenbar ihr Mann wäre tot.

„Keiner bewegt sich", bellte Harry die Treppe runter und tatsächlich erstarrte die Szene vor ihm, während alle zu ihm auf sahen. Tonks wurde aus unerfindlichen Gründen puterrot im Gesicht und starrte ihn an, während Remus ihm einen halb verletzten Blick zuwarf.

„Harry..."

Der warf ihm nur einen eisigen Blick zu und wandte sich an Moody. „Sir, als Sie das erste Mal hier waren, was sollte ich ihnen da bringen?"

Der Ex Auror sah ihn finster an und verzog dann das Gesicht, doch gab keine Antwort. Harrys Fingerknöchel wurden weiß, als er den Zauberstab noch ein wenig fester packte und war drauf und dran einen Fluch los zu lassen.

„Ähm, das ist verdammt lange her, Junge", brummte Moody und zuckte mit den Achseln, beäugte ihn allerdings mit einem Ausdruck, den Harry nur als stolz betiteln konnte. Der hob eine Augenbraue und zeigte jetzt mit dem Stab auf Tonks, die immer noch rot im Gesicht war und ihm nicht in die Augen sah. Er folgte ihrem Blick und bemerkte seinen Nackten Oberkörper. Jetzt war es an ihm rot zu werden, doch er zwang sich ausdruckslos zu bleiben.

„Tonks, was schmeißt du im Hauptquartier immer um?"

Ihr Gesicht wurde noch röter und mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf die anderen beiden Männer, hob sie hilflos die Arme.

„Was meinst du jetzt genau, Harry? Ich schmeiße so vieles um..."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und hätte sich am liebsten mit der Hand auf die Stirn geschlagen.

„Remus, bitte...", knurrte er und sein alter Lehrer lächelte.

„Ich bin Remus Lupin, meine alten Freunde nennen mich Moony und ich hab dir beigebracht einen Patronus heraufzubeschwören, mit Hilfe eines Irrwichts, den ich in einer Kiste unter..."

„Jaja, ist schon gut", unterbrach Harry ihn „Sind die Anderen, wer sie zu sein scheinen?"

Remus nickte und endlich ließ Harry den Stab sinken. Petunia hatte das alles mit schreckstarren Augen verfolgt und wimmerte jetzt leicht, als Vernon sich anfing zu bewegen.

„Tut mir echt leid", wiederholte Tonks flehentlich „Ich wusste ja nicht, dass Jemand hier steht, wenn ich appariere..."

Petunia beachtete sie nicht und half ihrem immer noch ziemlich mau aussehenden Ehegatten in den Sessel. Mit einem Blick auf das Paar, bedeutete Remus seinen Kumpanen ihm zu folgen und kam zu Harry die Treppe hinauf. Als er vor ihm stand machte der Werwolf eine merkwürdige Bewegung, als wolle er ihn in den Arm nehmen und es sich im letzten Moment noch einmal anders überlegen.

„Harry, schön dich zu sehen", sagte er dann mit einem halblächeln, das von Harry nicht erwiedert wurde. Er sah von Remus, zu Moody.

„Was wollt ihr hier?

„Wir hohlen dich ab!", grinste Tonks mit strahlenden Augen.

„Abholen?", wiederholte Harry dumpf.

„Gotcha", grinste die junge Aurorin „die Anderen können es kaum erwarten dich wieder zu sehen."

Einen Moment starrte Harry sie an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein."

„Nein?", fragte Remus verwirrt und sah ihn besorgt an. Harry verdrehte bei dem Blick die Augen.

„Ich will nicht. Ich bin gut aufgehoben wo ich bin."

Die Drei sahen sich fassungslos an, dann streckte Remus die Hand aus, um ihm am Arm zu packen. Harry ging eine Stufe rückwärts und schüttelte bestimmt mit dem Kopf.

„Unsinn, Junge", brummte jetzt Moody „Dumbledore hat befohlen, dass wir dich mitnehmen und..."

Der Name tat nichts zu Harrys ohnehin schlechter Laune bei. „Hat er das?", fragte er kalt. „Nun, Dumbledore hat hier allerdings nichts zu sagen."

Moodys noch vorhandene Augenbraue verschwand in seinem Haaransatz, während Remus nur noch besorgter schien.

„Harry, Dumbledore ist..."

„mein Schulleiter, Remus, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Ich bin kein Mitglied des Ordens und wir haben Ferien, also hat er kein Recht über mein Leben zu _befehlen_! Mein magisches Vormund war Sirius und soweit ich weiß hat er keinen Nachfolger für sich bestimmt...also kann keiner von euch mir sagen, wohin ich soll!"

Das Schweigen was daraufhin folgte, lag allen schwer im Magen. So schwer es Harry gefallen war Sirius mit ins Boot zu holen, ja überhaupt seinen Namen laut auszusprechen, so hatte es doch die gewünschte Wirkung. Remus Gesicht zuckte kurz und danach sah er so traurig und müde aus, wie Harry ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich, aber er wusste das er das Richtige tat. Sie meinten es gut, aber damit brachten sie alle in Gefahr.

„Ich möchte das du gehst", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme vom Ende der Treppe. Alle drehten sich um und sahen in das Gesicht einer immer noch sehr blassen Petunia. Vernon saß immer noch im Sessel hinter ihr und im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau war er zornesrot im Gesicht, sagte allerdings nichts, sondern überließ das erste Mal überhaupt seiner Frau das Wort.

Harry und Petunia sahen sich einen ganzen Moment an. Sie klang nicht sonderlich wütend oder sonst irgendwie aufgebracht. Aber die Kälte und Gleichgültigkeit in ihrer Stimme war viel schlimmer zu ertragen. Er schluckte, hart und räusperte sich einmal.

„Was?"

„Hier bin ich dein Vormund", erklärte Petunia immer noch mit der selben ausdruckslosen Stimme „und ich möchte, dass du unser Haus verlässt. Geh mit den anderen Fr... mit den Leuten da und lass unsere Familie in Ruhe. Du bist jetzt alt genug um dich um dich selbst zu kümmern."

Harry hörte ihre Worte, aber sie brauchten lange um in sein Gehirn einzudringen. Seit er ein kleines Kind war wusste er, dass seine Tante ihn hasste und für alles Schlechte dieser Welt verantwortlich machte. Trotzdem hatte sie ihn nie aus den Haus geworfen, wie Vernon es immer wieder versucht hatte. Schon vor langer Zeit war Harry sich sicher gewesen, dass sie ihn nie lieben würde, ja nicht einmal mochte... und das es ihm egal war.

Doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, als er ihre Worte hörte, wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, dass er damit recht behielt. Sie hatte ihn nie geliebt, nicht ein bisschen. Er war nur eine Bürde, ein Freak, den sie aufnehmen musste, weil ihre Schwester es geschafft hatte, sich umzubringen. Und erst jetzt, nach so vielen Jahren fielen ihm die vielen kleinen Momente ein, in denen er alles dafür getan hatte um nur ein freundliches Wort von ihr zu hören, oder eine Umarmung zu erhaschen und sie es nie getan hatte. Und obwohl er das alles wusste, tat es jetzt, wo sie es endlich ausgesprochen hatte mehr weh, als er es sich vorstellen konnte. Denn trotz allem hatte er doch die winzige Hoffnung gehabt, das es nicht stimmte.

Die drei unter ihm starrten ebenfalls Petunia an und ihn ihren Blicken konnte er erkennen, dass sie nicht wussten ob sie die Frau angreifen oder lieber ihn bemitleiden sollten. Bevor jedoch irgendjemand anderes etwas sagen konnte, riss Harry sich zusammen und nickte langsam.

„Okey... ich... hol meine Sachen"

Petunia zeigte keine Regung, sondern drehte sich wortlos um und ging zurück zu ihrem Mann. Remus war der erste der sich fing und er drehte sich zu Harry um, doch der hatte ihm schon den Rücken zugewandt und schlich die Treppe hoch.

Das Zimmer war eh schon so gut wie leer und deswegen brauchte er nichts einzupacken, außer ein paar Socken und das Okklumentik Buch. Er hoffte das die Drei ihm einen Moment Ruhe gönnten und ging langsam zum Eulenkäfig. Hedwig schien zu spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmte und egal wie sehr sie sein Verhalten des Tages missbilligte, jetzt knabberte sie ihm aufmunternd am Finger.

„Sieht so aus, als wären wir hier nicht mehr willkommen, Hedwig", flüsterte er leise „nicht das wir das jemals waren... wir treffen uns am Grimmauldplatz, okey?"

Sie schuhute und kniff noch einmal zu, bevor sie aus dem Fenster flog. Er sah ihr eine Sekunde nach und wollte sich wieder wegdrehen, als plötzlich ein grünes Licht die Eule traf. Harry begriff nicht was er da sah, bis Hedwig ins taumeln kam und vom Himmel fiel. Im ersten Moment dachte er, sie würde jeden Moment wieder anfangen mit den Flügeln zu schlagen, doch dann krachte sie auf die Straße, direkt vor Nummer vier.

„NEIN!"

Dann brach die Hölle über sie hinein.

Das ganze Haus erbebte, als Harry aus dem Zimmer torkelte, direkt zu Remus, der ihm am Arm packte.

„Hedwig", keuchte Harry, doch der Werwolf verstand nicht. Mit grimmiger Miene zielte er mit dem Zauberstab auf Harrys Koffer und der verschwand. An seiner statt erschienen gleich fünf dunkle Gestalten mit silbernen Masken in seinem Zimmer. Harry starrte sie für eine Sekunde an, dann brach der Schmerz und der Zorn aus ihm heraus.

„Elasso", brüllte er. Der Fluch war so mächtig, dass alle Fünf Todesser gegen die Wand krachten und bewegungslos liegen blieben. Er hörte Remus neben sich ebenfalls schreien, dann die Stimme von Moody. Wieder zitterte das Haus und plötzlich schossen Flammen aus den Wänden. Harry schmiss sich zu Boden und zog Remus mit sich, der allerdings die gleiche Idee gehabt hatte und gemeinsam robbten sie zur Treppe.

Harry lugte über die die oberste Stufe und sah Tonks und Moody Rücken an Rücken mit gleich zehn Todessern kämpfen. Vernon und Petunia hatten hinter der Couch Deckung gesucht. Harry wollte hinunter und ihnen helfen, aber da wurde er von hinten gepackt und hörte Remus neben sich knurren. Ohne darüber nachzudenken schickte Harry gleich drei Stupor blind über seine Schulter und der Griff lockerte sich. Zu allem Überfluss kam jetzt auch noch Dudley aus seinem Zimmer gestampft, panisch und verfolgt von einem weiteren Todesser. Die Flammen kamen näher. Dudley stieß einen Schrei aus und trat Remus auf die Hand, der nur stöhnte und den Todesser hinter Harrys Cousin ausschaltete.

„REMUS", Moodys Stimme, sonst eher ein heiseres Wispern, klang jetzt scharf und autoritär. „Treffplatz BLAU! Wir nehmen die Muggel! Verschwindet!"

„Klar", brüllte der Werwolf zurück und packte erst Dudley, dann Harry am Kragen. Er wurde hochgerissen und stand Auge zu Auge mit einem weiteren Todesser. Zwar spürte er schon das Ziehen von Remus angefangener Apparation, aber er sah auch, wie der Angreifer seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Remus Herz richtete. Ohne nachzudenken schlug er ihn gegen den Arm und der Fluch traf ihm seitlich am Kopf. Der Schmerz explodierte im selben Moment, als sie aus dem Ligusterweg apparierten.

Sie knallten höchst unsanft auf eine leere Wiese mitten im Nirgendwo. Remus sprang sofort auf und sicherte die Umgebung. Harry versuchte ihm zu helfen, aber im floss Blut ins Auge und er konnte kaum etwas sehen. Dudley lag immer noch da, wo er angekommen war und wimmerte vor sich hin. Besorgt beugte Remus sich über Harry und sprach zwei schnelle Zaubersprüche.

„Nur eine Schnittwunde, Harry, nichts Schlimmes"

Während Harry nickte, schloss sich die Wunde schon wieder.

„Wo sind m-meine E-Eltern?", kam es schluchzend von dem Bündel das Dudley war. Er tat Harry fast leid, immerhin war er noch nie in einem richtigen Kampf gewesen.

„Sie kommen gleich, Dudley", versuchte Remus den Jungen zu beruhigen, doch der krabbelte panisch von ihm weg. Ein lauter Knall ertönte und der Rest ihrer kleinen Truppe krachte neben sie. Tonks, sonst immer ungeschickt bewies eine erstaunliche Eleganz, wie sie Vernon aufrecht hielt, der ganz grün im Gesicht war. Petunia riss sich sofort von Moody los, der genauso wie Remus begann, das Gelände mit seinem magischen Auge abzusuchen. Sie rannte zu ihrem Sohn und stellte sich beschützend zwischen ihm und Remus, der nichts anders vor gehabt hatte, als ihn an der Schulter zu berühren und sie deshalb verwirrt ansah.

„Weg von meinem Sohn", kreischte Petunia und versuchte Dudley hinter sich zu verstecken. Das gelang ihr natürlich nicht und in jeder anderen Situation hätte es lustig ausgesehen, doch ihre grünen Augen funkelten vor Mutterinstinkten. Remus ging mehrere Schritte zurück, während Harry die Szene mit einem Klumpen im Hals beobachtete. Petunia erinnerte ihn an eine andere Mutter, die sich schützend vor ihren Sohn gestellt hatte. Allerdings blieb ihm nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn da kam schon Vernon wie ein tobendes Nashorn auf ihn zu.

Bevor einer der anderen reagieren konnte, hob er die Hand und schlug Harry mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht. Der Schlag war so stark, dass Harry einfach umkippte und im Gras liegen blieb. Verstört hielt er sich seine brennende Wange und spürte wieder einmal Blut. Die gerade frisch zugemachte Wunde war von dem Aufprall wieder aufgeplatzt. Etwas orientierungslos sah er zu seinem Onkel hoch. Der hatte ihn zwar beleidigt, eingesperrt und herumgeschubst, aber nie hatte er die Hand gegen ihn erhoben.7

„DU MISSGEBURT!", brüllte Vernon jetzt aus voller Kehle „WIR WÄREN FAST GESTORBEN WEGEN DIR UND DEINEN FREAK FREUNDEN..."

Er holte zum nächsten Schlag aus, doch diesmal war Moody schneller. Er brachte sich zwischen Onkel und Neffe und sah Vernon herausfordernd an.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du dich mit Jemanden anlegst, der deine Größe hat, Dursley?", knurrte er und klang so gefährlich, dass selbst Harry sich weiter zusammen kauerte. Vernon musterte seinen neuen Konkurrenten und schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, was zu tun war.

„Remus, bring den Jungen hier weg. Wir regeln das", knurrte Moody wieder. Der Werwolf war allerdings schon vorher an seiner Seite gewesen und bevor Harry auch nur blinzeln konnte, spürte er schon wieder wie er durch einen Gartenschlauch gepresst wurde.

Diesmal landeten sie direkt in dem kleinen Park vor Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Harry hatte nicht einmal die Chance Luft zu holen, denn Remus packte ihn und schleifte ihn bis vor die Haustür. Er klingelte Sturm und nur zwei Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Eine strahlende Hermine stand vor ihnen.

„Harry", kreischte sie fröhlich „endlich bist du da, wir haben..."

Bevor sie zu Ende reden konnte, drängte Remus sich an ihr vorbei, schob sie alle ins Haus und knallte die Tür zu. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine das Blut, dass an Harry klebte und fing sofort an ihn zu bemuttern. Unwirsch schob er sie von sich weg und ignorierte den verletzten Blick. Remus war derweil schon an der Treppe und brüllte, sodass auch der letzte Bewohner des Hauses (einschließlich Mrs Black, die er allerdings gekonnt schockte, bevor sie anfangen konnte zu brüllen) wach wurde und in den Flur rannte.

Mr Weasley war der Erste, der erschien, nur einen Schritt hinter ihm seine Zwillinge und Shackelbolt.

„Angriff auf den Ligusterweg, alle in Sicherheit aber da schwirren massenhaft frustrierter Todesser rum", informierte Remus sie und war schon wieder halb an Harry und Hermine vorbei zur Tür. Obwohl es manchmal so aussah, als würde der Orden mehr einem Hühnerhaufen gleichen, als einer organisierten Kampftruppe, zeigte sich in solch einem Moment was sie wirklich drauf hatten. Mr Weasley nickte nur und verschwand mit den Worten: „Ich hol Dumbledore", Shackelbolt war bereits ins Ministerium unterwegs, während die Zwillinge die anderen fast fünfzehn Ordensmitglieder einwiesen, die nach ihnen gekommen waren. Gemeinsam stürmten sie aus dem Haus, Remus hinterer. Harry wollte ebenfalls folgen, doch Jemand packte ihm am Arm und hielt ihn zurück.

„Nein, Harry, du bleibst hier"

Er hatte Mrs Weasley selten so ernsthaft erlebt und das war es auch, was ihn für eine Sekunde stocken ließ. Die Tür schlug zu und zurück blieben nur Mrs Weasley, Hermine und er.

„Ich muss helfen", krächzte er aufgebracht, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und bugsierte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt und Hermines Hilfe in Richtung Küche. Am Treppenaufgang standen noch zwei Rotschöpfe, die ihn entgeistert ansahen.

„Du bist verletzt und es sind genug Ordensmitglieder unterwegs. Die Auroren kommen ebenfalls. Sie bringen die Lage unter Kontrolle."

Harry wollte ihr nicht weh tun, aber er stand kurz davor sie von sich weg zu stoßen. Sie verstand es einfach nicht. Er war in Sicherheit, die Dursleys ebenfalls. Aber Remus hatte recht. Wenn die Todesser merkten, dass ihr Ziel verloren war, würden sie mordend durch die Nachbarschaft ziehen. Die Muggel hatten keine Chance gegen sie.

„Aber ich muss...", begehrte er auf, kam aber nicht weiter. Ein blendender Schmerz brach aus seiner Narbe hervor und obwohl er den ganzen Abend darauf gewartet hatte, waren die Schmerzen so unerträglich, dass er einfach in Mrs Weasleys Armen zusammen sackte. Er keuchte und versuchte verzweifelt in dem dunklen Flur zu bleiben und sich nicht in Voldemorts Gedanken ziehen zu lassen.

„Harry. Du musst dagegen kämpfen", hörte er Hermine. Aber sie schien so irrsinnig weit weg. Er schrie, keuchte und rammte sich die Fingernägel in die Stirn, alles um irgendwie wach zu bleiben. Er durfte das nicht zulassen. Jedes mal wenn es passierte, verlor er ein kleines bisschen von sich selbst. Der Schmerz wurde unerträglich und die Gefühle, die ihn zu übermannen drohten waren nicht seine eigenen. Bilder flackerten vor seinen Augen. Dunkle Kutten, rote Augen... Er kämpfte, als würde es um sein Leben gehen. Dann war es plötzlich vorbei. Der Schmerz hörte so schnell auf, wie er gekommen war. Zwar spürte er noch Voldemort hinter der Narbe kauern, aber er schien nicht mehr anzugreifen.

Er sackte in sich zusammen und bemerkte kaum, wie ihm Jemand das nasse Haar von der brennenden Stirn wischte.

„Ist es vorbei?", fragte Hermine zitternd. Er hörte an ihrer Stimme, dass sie am weinen war und versuchte zu sprechen, doch selbst dafür war er zu schwach. Also nickte er kurz und schloss die Augen. Er wartete auf die Ohnmacht, die er im Moment wirklich dankbar angenommen hatte, aber sie kam nicht. Müde, kaputt und ausgelaugt lag er in dem Flur und konnte nichts tun, als darauf zu hoffen, dass seine Kraft bald zurück kam.

„Harry, Schatz", Mrs Weasley klang genauso aufgelöst wie Hermine, aber sie versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Er brummte einmal und sie fuhr ihm wieder über die Haare.

„Ich bringe dich jetzt ins Bett. Du musst schlafen und..."

Panisch schlug er die Augen auf und auch wenn er zu mehr nicht fähig war, versuchte er sich zumindest hoch zu rappeln.

„N-Nein...", keuchte er und bekam einen Hustenfall.

„Aber Schatz, du musst..."

Er legte ihr die Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Wenn ich jetzt schlafe, dann wird er... dann passiert es wieder...", versuchte er zu erklären und sah Verständnis in ihren Augen aufblitzten. „I-Ich brauche mehr Zeit..."

Sie schien hin und her gerissen, dann nickte sie. Zusammen mit Ron schleppte sie ihn in die Küche und verwandelte einen der Holzstühle in einen bequemen Ohrensessel. Harry seufzte erleichtert und nahm dankbar, wenn auch mit zitternden Händen die Tasse Tee entgegen, für die Mrs Weasley gerade einmal fünf Sekunden gebraucht hatte. Er nippte daran und bemerkte, dass es sein Lieblingstee war.

Zu fünft saßen sie in der stillen Küche. Harry ignorierte die Anderen und schloss die Augen. Er versuchte sich zu entspannen und wandte eine der Atemtechniken an, die in dem Buch beschrieben wurden. Langsam löste er sich von den Ereignissen des Tages. Es wäre sicher gewesen, wenn er jede einzelne verpackt und weggeräumt hätte, aber dafür waren manche zu schmerzhaft. Also warf er sie zusammen in einen dunklen Raum, der ihn an seinen Schrank unter der Treppe erinnerte und schloss die Tür. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, zeigte die Wanduhr an, dass er fast eine Stunde dafür gebraucht hatte. Das Schutzschild um ihn herum war nichts im Vergleich zu denen von Snape oder Dumbledore, aber zumindest hatte er Voldemort fürs erste aus seinem Kopf verbannt. Vielleicht war er doch keine Vollkatastrophe.

Die Anderen unterhielten sich in der Zwischenzeit leise und warfen ihm nur ab und zu besorgte Blicke zu. Ohne das er es bemerkte hatte Mrs Weasley sich um seine Kopfwunde gekümmert. Seine ganze linke Seite tat noch immer von Vernons Schlag weh, aber auch das war zu einem dumpfen Pochen abgeklungen. Jetzt sah Ron zu ihm und grinste breit.

„Man, Kumpel, du brauchst immer einen großen Auftritt, was?", neckte er ihn. Harry versuchte zurück zu grinsen, doch scheinbar hatte er vergessen wie das ging und nickte nur.

„Gibt es schon Nachrichten?", fragte er Mrs Weasley, die ihm mehr Tee einschenkte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Bevor sie sich allerdings zum Ofen umdrehen konnte sah Harry die Angst in ihren Zügen. Der Knoten in seinem Magen wurde wieder größer. Kein Wunder das Mrs Weasley besorgt war, wenn nicht nur ihr Mann, sondern auch zwei ihrer Söhne dort draußen waren und ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzten. Etwas, das er eigentlich tun sollte. Stumm rieb er sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht, als sie die Tür aufgehen hörten. Alle am Tisch erstarrten und wollten schon aufspringen, doch da erschien Mr Weasley im Türrahmen. Mrs Weasley quiekte ganz untypisch und nahm ihren Mann in den Arm. Der klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf den Rücken. Als er sprach tat er es zum ganzen Raum.

„Alles in Ordnung. Es gibt ein paar Verletzte, aber nichts Schlimmeres, die Anderen räumen auf"

Alle atmeten auf und die Küche erschien direkt ein wenig heller als zuvor. Mr Weasley kam zu Harry hinüber und drückte ihm lächelnd die Hand.

„Schon dich wieder hier zu wissen, Harry."

„Ja...ich freue mich auch, Mr Weasley", gab er zurück und schaffte es zumindest die Mundwinkel ein wenig nach oben zu verziehen. In Wahrheit war dies hier der letzte Ort an dem er sein wollte, aber das musste er nicht aussprechen. Wenn sie ihn auch nur ein wenig kannten, sollte sein Schweigen der letzten Wochen Indiz genug sein. Mr Weasley sah ihn genauso besorgt an, wie alle Anderen und er musste den Drang unterdrücken die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Nenn mich Arthur", sagte der Ältere „das tun hier mittlerweile eh alle."

Harry nickte nur stumm. Arthur besah sich sein Gesicht und deutete dann auf seine linke Wange, die sich langsam blau färbte.

„Wir haben im Moment leider nicht viele Heilmittel da, aber Severus kommt morgen vorbei. Dann kann er dir eine Salbe geben."

Harry winkte ab und schüttete den letzten Schluck Tee hinunter.

„Ist nicht so schlimm, Mr...Arthur. Ich brauche keine Salbe."

Der Vater der Weasley Zwillinge ließ sich natürlich nicht so leicht täuschen, beließ es jedoch dabei.

„Wie ist das eigentlich passiert?"

Jetzt drehten sich alle Köpfe im Raum zu ihnen. Bis jetzt hatten sie ihn in Ruhe gelassen, aber natürlich brannten sie auf jede Information. Harry stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und erhob sich umständlich. Die Anstrengungen der letzten Stunden zahlten ihren Tribut. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als würde er in Flammen stehen.

„Todesser", sagte er achselzuckend. „Ist mein Koffer schon oben im Zimmer?"

Seine Frage war an Ron gerichtet, mit dem er letztes Jahr ein Zimmer geteilt hatte, doch die Antwort kam von Mrs Weasley.

„Eigentlich haben wir jetzt genug Räume gesäubert, damit ihr eure eigenen Räume habt. Ich bringe dich hoch."

Harry nickte und atmete erleichtert auf, als er ihr aus der Küche folgte. Ein eigenes Zimmer hieß weniger Fragen und mehr Zeit für sich. Im Flur tröpfelten die ersten Ordensmitglieder wieder herein. Sie sahen etwas zerzaust aus, aber glücklich mit der erfolgreichen Operation. Elphias Doge zwinkerte Harry zu, während er Tonks mal wieder aus dem Schirmständer zog.

„Gotcha Harry", rief sie ihm zu und er wartete auf sie an der Treppe. Sie grinste zwar albern, doch ihre Augen beäugten ihn voller Mitleid. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, um nichts zu sagen, was er später bereute.

„Die Dursleys?", fragte er mit gesenkter Stimme, damit nicht der ganze Flur alles mitbekam. Ihm war zwar durchaus bewusst, dass er und seine Verwandten der Klatsch der nächsten Ordenssitzung sein würde, aber zumindest im Moment hatte er keine Lust darauf angesprochen zu werden. Dankbarerweise fing Tonks ebenfalls an zu flüstern.

„Wir haben sie zu einer Verwandten gebracht... äh, Marion oder so?"

„Magda", schlussfolgerte Harry und rieb sich die Augen. „Der Ligusterweg ist nicht mehr sicher, was?"

Tonks zögerte und sah unruhig von ihm zu Mrs Weasley und wieder zurück. Ihre ungewohnte Stille ließ Harry in der Bewegung innehalten und sie anblitzen.

„Was?", fragte er dunkel. Tonks zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie eine solch befehlsgewohnte Stimme von ihm nicht erwartet.

„Naja... der Ligusterweg ist wieder sicher... aber Nummer vier... es tut mir wirklich leid, Harry. Das Haus ist niedergebrannt."

„Niedergebrannt?", echote Harry. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher was er fühlte. An dem Haus hingen nicht gerade die besten Erinnerungen, aber immerhin hatte er den Großteil seines Lebens darin verbracht. Tonks nickte.

„Der einzige Grund warum den Muggeln in der Nachbarschaft nichts passiert ist. Die Todesser haben ziemlich viel Zeit damit zugebracht es zu zerstören."

„hmm", brummte er nachdenklich und spürte wie die Kopfschmerzen wieder zunahmen. Er spürte, wie mehrere Leute ihn beobachteten und riss sich von seinen eigenen Gedanken los. Wenn er weiterhin trübe in die Gegend sah, würden sie sich noch mehr Sorgen um ihn machen. Das Letzte was er gebrauchen konnte. Mit einer Anstrengung, die an seinen Kampf mit Voldemort glich, zwang er sich zu einem halben Lächeln und klopfte Tonks auf den Arm.

„Danke Tonks... wegen allem."

Sie strahlte ihn an und wollte noch mehr sagen, aber er drehte sich schnell um und ging schnell die Treppe rauf. Mrs Weasley bemerkte erst, dass er nicht mehr vor ihr stand, als er schon in der ersten Etage war und lief ihm schnell hinterher.

Das Haus war zwar dunkel, muffig und überhaupt nich einladend, aber dafür riesig. Die Etagen waren relativ eng, aber dafür gab es neun davon. Harry hatte im letzten Jahr sich nur in den ersten drei Aufgehalten, da der Rest von Mrs Weasley noch nicht frei gegeben war. Deshalb konnte er kaum raten wo sein zugewiesenes Zimmer war und wartete im dritten Stock. Mrs Weasley kam prustend hinter ihm her und deutete japsend auf eine Tür in der Ecke. Harry nickte und ging weiter. Als er jedoch die Tür öffnete, erstarrte er im Türrahmen.

Wieso? Wieso ausgerechnet dieser Raum? Von allen Zimmern in diesem ganzen bekloppten Gebäude... Im Gegensatz zum Rest des Hauses war das Zimmer erstaunlich hell und anstatt in dunklen Tönen, in rot und Gold dekoriert. Ein großes Gryffindoremblem hing über dem Bett, alles um die Black Eltern möglichst auf die Palme zu bringen. Diesmal brauchte er lange, bis er seine Emotionen genug unter Kontrolle zu bringen, um sich zu Mrs Weasley umzudrehen. Sie sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Erwartung und Besorgnis an. Er schenkte ihr das selbe falsche Halblächeln, wie schon Tonks. Auch wenn nicht ganz zu Frieden, entspannte sich die Weasley Mutter sichtlich.

„Wir dachten du willst lieber in Sirius Raum schlafen, als in einem anderen."

Er nickte. „Jah... danke, Mrs Weasley", antwortete er gedehnt.

„Molly, Schatz. Ich denke du willst dich bestimmt hinlegen, oder hast du Hunger? Ich kann dir Abendessen machen... zumindest bist du nicht ganz so dünn wie sonst immer, aber..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und unterbrach ihre Tirade. „Nein danke, M.. Molly. Ich hab schon gegessen."

Sie tätschelte ihm die unversehrte Wange und wuselte dann davon. Harry holte tief Luft, bevor er über die Schwelle treten konnte. Er war vorher nie hier drin gewesen, doch der ganze Raum schrie nur nach seinem Paten. Er glaubte nicht, dass seit dessen Tod irgendwer hier drin gewesen war. Wahrscheinlich aus Respekt vor dessen Privatsspähre. Eine kleine Staubschicht bedeckte den Ganzen Raum und auf dem Tisch in der Ecke lagen allerhand Pergamentrollen und Zettel, als wäre Sirius gerade erst aufgestanden. Das einzig Neue war ein Stapel mit frischem Bettzeug direkt neben der Tür und sein Koffer. Das Fenster zeigte direkt auf die Straße und den kleinen Park dahinter. Er ging hinüber und machte es auf. Die immensen Schutzzauber die auf dem Haus lagen, würden dafür Sorgen, dass weder Zauberer noch Muggel ihn bemerkten.

Die Sonne war zwar erst gerade vollenst unter gegangen, doch die Straße lag schon tief schwarz da. Sie erinnerte ihn an eine andere Straße, gar nicht so weit entfernt; eine kleine Gestalt am Himmel und ein grüner Lichtblitz...

„Es tut mir leid, Hedwig", flüsterte er dem Nachthimmel zu und wandte sich dann ab. Auf einer Kommode standen ein paar Bilderrahmen. Er trat Näher um sie zu begutachten und musste wieder hart schlucken. Die Familie Black war bis auf Sirius nicht vertreten, dafür aber andere, nur zu bekannte Gesichter. Seine Eltern mit ihm im Arm lachten in die Kamera; Sirius und James in Hogwartsuniformen vor dem Schlossportal, offenbar kurz nach dem Abschluss; Lily, die von Dumbledore ihr Zeugnis überreicht bekam. Er hob dieses Foto hoch und besah es sich näher. Im Hintergrund stand McGonagall und strahlte ihre Schülerin... nein ihre Tochter an. Seine Mutter sah so glücklich und stolz aus. Wusste sie das sie ihren Eltern gegenüberstand? Oder hatte sie genauso wenig Ahnung gehabt wie er? Wenn sie es wusste... warum hatte ihm dann Niemand etwas erzählt? Hatte Dumbledore Stillschweigen verordnet, wie mit so vielem Anderen? Aber zumindest Sirius hätte es ihm doch erzählt. Er war der einzige der ihm auch von der Prophezeiung erzählen wollte. Allerdings hatte er es dann doch nicht getan. Wahrscheinlich war er der Einzige, der von nichts wusste und alle Anderen, die so taten als würden sie sich um ihn sorgen und bemitleiden, lachten sich hier den Arsch ab, während er im Ligusterweg versauerte.

Wut kochte in ihm hoch. So brennend und stark wie letztes Jahr, als Voldemort langsam von ihm Besitz ergriff. Doch diesmal war es seine Eigene. Er hatte es satt, so satt. Er wollte nicht mehr im Dunklen stehen und darauf warten was geschah. Er wollte kein Spielball zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort sein. Zornig sah er auf die glücklichen Gesichter in den Bilderrahmen unter sich. Es war alles eine Lüge, von Anfang an. Jeder, der behauptete ihn zu mögen, hatte ihn verraten und belogen. Die Einzigen, die ihn wirklich geliebt hatten, waren seine Eltern gewesen. Immerhin hatten sie ihr Leben für ihn gegeben. Er riss eine der Schubladen auf und warf das Bild hinein. Die Personen darin schrien entsetzt und protestierten vehement, doch er ignorierte sie und griff sich auch die restlichen. Die Kommode war schnell leer und er knallte die Schublade wieder zu.

Just in diesem Moment klopfte es und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging die Tür auf und Ron und Hermine kamen herein. Beide sahen genauso vorsichtig und fast schuldbewusst aus, wie letztes Jahr, nachdem sie ihm nichts erzählen durften. Der Drang sie anzuschreien war übermächtig, alles um seine Wut heraus zu lassen. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich stumm an. An der Art und Weise wie Hermine leicht zurück wich und Ron auf der Unterlippe kaute, erwarteten sie genau das. Aber im Gegensatz zu letztem Mal tat er es nicht. Von allen Menschen, konnten sie am Wenigsten für die ganze Misere. Sie hatten immer hinter ihm gestanden und wussten genauso wenig wie er, sogar weniger. Immerhin hatte er ihnen nichts von der Prophezeiung erzählt. Mit größter Kraftanstrengung zwang er seine Wut hinunter, verbarg sie tief in sich. An dem selben dunklen Ort an dem alles Andere aufbewahrt wurde. Plötzlich unglaublich müde brach er den Blickkontakt und rieb sich die Augen.

„Hey Kumpel", traute sich Ron endlich etwas zu sagen und beide kamen ein wenig näher. Scheinbar spürten sie, dass die Gefahr vorüber war. Harry seufzte und sah aus dem Fenster. Seltsam, vier Wochen lang hatte er sich danach gesehnt mit Jemanden im einem Raum zu sein, der ihn nicht ignorierte und jetzt wo es so weit war wünschte er sich nur allein zu sein.

„Harry, wenn du darüber reden willst...", Hermines Stimme klang immer noch vorsichtig, aber sie konnte ihre Neugier genauso wenig verbergen wie Ron.

„Ja genau. Was ist heute Abend eigentlich passiert? Wieso konnten die Todesser den Ligusterweg stürmen?"

Genervt wedelte Harry mit der Hand, immer noch ohne sie anzusehen. Also waren sie nur hier um Informationen zu bekommen. Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf argumentierte, dass sie es verdient hatten es zu wissen, aber der viel größere Teil wollte und konnte nicht darüber reden. Vor sechs Wochen, als Sirius durch den Schleier gefallen war, hatte Harry beschlossen, dass nie wieder Jemand wegen ihm umkommen sollte. Je mehr die beiden wussten, desto eingespannter waren sie und so in noch mehr Gefahr. Schlimm genug, dass allgemein bekannt war, dass sie seine besten Freunde waren. Allein das machte sie schon zu lebenden Zielscheiben.

Harry stellte sich vor, wie es wäre ihnen alles zu erzählen. Die Prophezeiung, seine unerwartete Verwandtschaft mit den Lehrern, seine Vorbereitungen, Hedwig...

Natürlich wären sie zuerst geschockt, aber dann würde Ron irgendetwas aufmunterndes sagen und Hermine hätte mindestens drei bis vier Bücher in denen man nachschlagen konnte. Sie wären an seiner Seite und würden zusammen Pläne schmieden. Aber das konnte er nicht zulassen. Es war seine Verantwortung, ganz allein. Also atmete er einmal tief durch, ehe er sich stark genug fühlte sie anzusehen.

„Tut mir leid Leute, aber ich bin echt müde, also..."

Ron sah ihn ein wenig ungläubig an und auch Hermine sah aus, als wolle sie weiter auf ihn eindrängen. Sie tauschten einen Blick und Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Ja klar... dann schlaf schön, Harry. Du weißt ja wo wir sind, wenn du uns brauchst!"

Er nickte und beobachtete wie Hermine Ron am Arm packte und hinaus drückte. Als die Tür sich schloss, rutschte er langsam an der Wand hinunter und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen. Seine Augen brannten, als würden Tränen dagegen drücken, aber es kamen keine. Sein Körper fühlte sich an wie Brei und sein ganzer Brustkorb brannte, als ob das Gefühlschaos, das er die letzten 24 Stunden durchgestanden hatte, dort ein Loch hinein gebrannt hätte.

Das Haus erwachte am nächsten Morgen nur langsam. Es war schon fast acht Uhr, als der erste die Küche betrat, in der Harry am Tisch saß und Kaffee trank. Mrs Weasley musterte ihn kritisch, doch er tat so, als wäre er in den Tagespropheten vertieft.

„Guten Morgen, Schatz, hast du gut geschlafen?"

Harry warf ihr einen Seitenblick zu und zeigte dann sein Halblächeln. Das funktionierte doch ganz gut.

„Guten Morgen, Mrs Weasley, ja hab ich."

In Wahrheit hatte er überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Trotz seines angeschlagenes Zustandes hatte er die halbe Nacht Sport gemacht und war dann noch einmal mehrere Bücher über Schildzauber durchgegangen. Als er das Gefühl hatte das Zimmer würde ihn erdrücken war er hier her gekommen. Muggelgeräte funktionierten in einem Zaubererhaus natürlich nicht, aber zu seiner Überraschung hatte er eine Art Kaffeemaschine entdeckt, die von ganz alleine anfing zu kochen, sobald man den Deckel abschraubte. Bei den Dursleys hatte er ab und zu eine Tasse von dem braunen Gebräu abstauben können, wenn noch etwas vom Frühstück über war und Niemand im Haus. Das bittere Getränk schmeckte erstaunlich gut und hielt ihn wach.

„Molly", erinnerte die ältere Hexe ihn und ging zum Ofen um das Frühstück zuzubereiten, nicht ohne ihm vorher einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zuzuwerfen. Harry unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Natürlich sprachen die dicken Augenringe, die sich leicht lila von seiner blassen Haut abhoben, eine andere Sprache. Doch dagegen konnte er genauso wenig etwas machen, wie gegen die Alpträume, die sie überhaupt erst verursachten.

Um weiteren unangenehmen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen, stand er auf und half ihr bei den Vorbereitungen. Sie waren fast fertig, als ein gähnendes „G`morgen" und schlurfende Schritte Rons Eintritt ankündigte. Der rothaarige ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und schnappte sich ein Brötchen. Molly schnaubte und drehte sich missbilligend zu ihrem Jüngsten um.

„Was?", fragte der zwischen zwei Bissen, als er ihren Blick bemerkte. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Wenn du schon selbstverständlich davon ausgehst, dass du dich jeden Tag an einen gedeckten Tisch setzten kannst, dann könntest du zumindest mit dem Essen warten, bis alle da sind, Ronald", fauchte sie und schwang ihren Zauberstab in Richtung Pfanne, aus der das Rührei in eine Schüssel sprang. Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verdrehte die Augen. Lange musste er allerdings nicht auf sein angebissenes Brötchen warten, denn einer nach dem Anderen kamen die Bewohner des Grimmauldplatzes hinein getröpfelt. Da die Zwillinge eine Wohnung über ihrem Laden hatten, waren nur vier Weasleys über den Sommer hier, genauso wie Hermine. Zu den restlichen festen Bewohner gehörte nur noch Remus und Moody, dessen Haus von Todessern aufgespürt und niedergebrannt worden war. Die restlichen Mitglieder kamen und gingen, wie ihre Zeit es erlaubte.

Heute blieben sie in der kleinen Runde. Normalerweise herrschte immer Chaos und eine unglaubliche Lautstärke am Tisch, doch Niemand schien in der Stimmung. Harry entgingen nicht die Blicke, die zwischen den anderen hin und her gingen. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten worum es ging, doch Niemand sprach ihn an, also ignorierte er es.

Wenig später klingelte es an der Tür. Arthur stand auf und führte einen wie immer griesgrämig drein guckenden Severus Snape in die Küche. Die Hogwartsschüler bis auf Harry versteiften sich und sahen lieber auf ihre Teller, als zu ihrem Lehrer. Molly lächelte Snape freundlich an.

„Hallo Severus. Kaffee?"

Der Tränkemeister ruckte mit dem Kopf, als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden ob er annehmen oder Molly erwürgen wollte. Nach langem Zögern brummte er etwas, das man mit viel Mühe als Zustimmung hinnehmen konnte. Molly lies sich jedoch nicht irritieren und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter, während sie ihm eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand drückte. Snapes Blick wurde noch finsterer, aber Molly summte nur vor sich hin. Sie schien sich an seinem Verhalten nicht im Mindesten zu stören und Harry fragte sich, ob sie etwas wusste, was ihm entging. Es sah fast wie ein übliches Ritual aus.

„Potter", zischte Snape, als er sich auf den Stuhl setzte, der am weitesten von allen Anderen entfernt war. Harry sah zu ihm auf und spürte, dass die Anderen interessiert aufsahen, als erwarteten sie einen Kampf.

„Professor", grüßte er mit neutraler Stimme und einem Nicken. Neben ihm fing Ron unkontrolliert an zu Husten. Snapes Miene zeigte keine Regung, aber die schwarzen Augen musterten ihn misstrauisch, als würde er eine Falle vermuten. Dann zog er langsam eine kleine Dose aus seinem Umhang und schob sie über den Tisch in Harrys Richtung.

„Ich wurde _angewiesen_", sagte er gedehnt und feindselig „das hier mitzubringen. Ich weiß nicht welches Wehwehchen dich mal wieder plagt, Potter, aber ich habe Besseres zu tun."

Jedes Wort war eine Drohung und der Blick mit dem er seinen Schüler bedachte zeigte, dass er gezwungen worden war. Harry nahm die Dose und schraubte sie auf. Die Creme darin roch nicht so schlecht wie er vermutet hatte. Er spürte wie Molly ihn scharf ansah und schmierte sich seufzend etwas davon auf sein mittlerweile beeindruckenden blauen Fleck, der sein halbes Gesicht war. Er spürte sofort die kühlende Wirkung und wusste, das spätestens nach der dritten Behandlung nichts mehr von seiner Begegnung mit Vernons Hand zu sehen sein würde. Als er fertig war, sah er Snape geradewegs in die Augen.

„Vielen Dank, Professor. Sie haben recht, dass ich auch ohne überlebt hätte, aber es ist trotzdem sehr freundlich von Ihnen, dass sie mir die Salbe mitgebracht haben, Sir."

Sein Ton war aufrichtig und respektvoll. Mit einem letzten Kopfnicken schnappte er sich wieder den Tagespropheten und fing an darin zu blättern. Ron hustete mittlerweile so stark, dass Remus ihm mehrmals auf den Rücken klopfen musste, um ihm vor dem Ersticken zu bewahren. Die restlichen Tischgäste schienen zu schockiert um irgendetwas zu sagen. Harry bemerkte das Schweigen und sah auf.

„Was?", fragte er und sah in die Runde. Alle starrten ihn an und sein Gesicht färbte sich ein wenig rosa. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck konnte man allenfalls als mörderisch bezeichnen.

„Willst du mich auf den Arm nehmen, Potter?", zischte er bedrohlich und erhob sich halb aus dem Stuhl. Harry begegnete seinen Blick. Was auch immer Snape erwartet hatte; dass er anfing zu grinsen oder irgendeinen blöden Spruch brachte; was als nächstes kam, war es bestimmt nicht. Harry senkte den Blick und als er wieder aufsah waren seine Augen stumpf und die Müdigkeit, die ihn seit Wochen zu erdrücken drohte, erschien zum ersten Mal offen auf seinem Gesicht.

„Nein, Sir, das will ich nicht. Ich verstehe warum Sie das glauben...aber ich bin Ihnen wirklich dankbar."

Harry hasste sich selber dafür, dass sein Stimme nach der Hälfte des Satzes brach und rau wurde. Doch es hatte eine erstaunliche Wirkung auf den sonst so grimmigen Mann. Anstatt eines wütenden Kommentars, sackte der Herr der Schlangen zurück auf seinen Stuhl und schien unfähig den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Harry schaffte es ebenfalls für einen sehr langen Moment nicht. Dann stand er abrupt auf und murmelte:

„Entschuldigt mich, bitte."

Er floh nicht aus dem Raum, gab aber auch Niemanden die Chance ihm nach zu laufen. Anstatt in sein Zimmer ging er in die oberen Stockwerke, die zwar offiziell bewohnbar waren, aber das tat Niemand. Bis ihn hier Jemand aufspürte, würde es eine Weile dauern. In einem leeren Zimmer, das wohl mal eine Bibliothek gewesen war, jetzt aber nur noch leere Regale enthielt, fand er eine dunkle Ecke, in die er sich setzten konnte.

Nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass es so schwierig und gleichzeitig so einfach sein würde, seinem Zaubertranklehrer zu begegnen. Der Vorfall mit dem Denkarium lag jetzt schon Monate zurück, trotzdem brannte das schlechte Gewissen immer noch in ihm wie am ersten Tag. Nicht nur wegen seinem unerlaubtem Eindringen, sondern auch wegen dem was er darin gesehen hatte. Auch wenn er James nie kennen gelernt hatte, fühlte er sich für seine Taten mit verantwortlich. Harry mochte Snape nicht und würde den Hass und die Feindseligkeit die von ihm ausging nicht vergessen, aber nachdem er aus dessen Büro geflogen war, hatte er viel Zeit zum nachdenken gehabt.

Harry war zu häufig in Voldemorts Kopf gewesen um zu ignorieren, was mit seinen Anhängern geschah. Mehr als einmal war er Zeuge gewesen, wie Snape gefoltert wurde, weil er nicht genug Informationen über den Orden oder sogar Harry selbst geben konnte. Allerdings war das erst nach dem Vorfall im Ministerium gewesen. Davor hatte er immer wieder gegen Snape gehetzt und war der festen Überzeugung gewesen, dass dieser in Wahrheit wirklich für Voldemort arbeitete. Doch Snape wusste nicht, wann und ob Harry zusah. Wieso also sollte er Voldemort Informationen vorenthalten von denen Harry wusste, dass Snape sie wusste.

Danach hatte sich sein Bild über die Fledermaus aus den Kerkern grundlegend geändert. Allein die Vorstellung was Voldemort mit Snape machen würde, wenn der jemals herausfand, wem der Tränkemeister wirklich diente, verursachte ihm Magenschmerzen. Und obwohl Snape es wusste, tat er es dennoch. Harry kannte das Gefühl zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort eingeklemmt zu sein, aber für beide zu arbeiten, während Niemand von keiner Seite einem vertraute, war eine schreckliche Vorstellung. Wären die Plätze vertauscht, wäre Harry vielleicht auch misstrauisch, ungeduldig und feindselig geworden.

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er seine eigenen Schlüsse akzeptieren konnte. Aber Dumbledore hatte in einem Punkt Recht, wenn schon nicht Zuneigung oder Mitleid, schuldete er Snape zumindest Respekt.

Ob Niemand suchte oder ihn einfach keiner fand, wusste und interessierte Harry nicht. Jedenfalls hatte er den Rest des Tages seinen Frieden. Die Begegnung mit Snape stachelte sein Ehrgeiz in Sachen Okklumentik an. Weniger weil er dem Lehrer beweisen wollte, dass er es konnte, als aus der Notwendigkeit heraus. Seine Verbindung zu Voldemort schadete nicht nur ihm. Wenn Riddle jemals seine Gedanken zu Snape las, war der Spion verloren. Wieder mehr Blut an seinen Händen.

Also übte er seinen Geist zu leeren, vertiefte sich in den Atemübungen und drohte alle zwei Minuten einzuschlafen. Als er zum dritten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit aufschreckte, hatte er genug und erhob sich etwas steif und mit eingeschlafenen Beinen von oben. Auf die Gefahr hin von Ron und Hermine eingekreist oder Molly zum Essen geschliffen zu werden, schlich er sich in den zweiten Stock in die kleine Bibliothek. Natürlich hatte auch diese unter der Aufräumaktion der Weasley leiden müssen. Die vielen leeren Stellen ließen Harry ahnen, dass die interessantesten (oder gefährlichsten, je nachdem wie man es sah) nicht mehr da waren. Trotzdem fand er ein paar sehr alte Bücher, die auch nicht unbedingt unter die Kategorie Jugendfrei fielen.

Damit verzog er sich wieder nach oben. Diesmal ging er allerdings bis in den achten Stock und suchte die Falltür, die zum Dachboden führte. Hier oben war es zugig und staubig, aber durch die blind gewordenen Fenster kam genug Licht herein und Niemand würde sich unbemerkt anschleichen können. In der hintersten Ecke war ein riesiger Haufen aus alten Lumpen, Kissen und Kartons. Er war rund und hatte in der Mitte eine tief eingedrückte Kuhle, in der überall grau silberne Federn herum lagen. Harry schnappte sich eine davon und fuhr sich damit über die Haut. Nach Sirius Tod musste Seidenschnabel woanders untergekommen sein, hoffentlich ging es ihm gut.

Harry hatte nie ganz verstanden, wie der so freiheitsliebende Vogel sich in diesem Haus wohl fühlen konnte. Vielleicht hatte es auch nur an Sirius Gesellschaft gelegen. Der hatte praktisch hier oben gewohnt. Obwohl der Stapel etwas muffig roch, krabbelte Harry hinein und lehnte sich gegen die Kissen. Fast sah er Sirius vor sich, der hier oben vor sich hin brütete und dabei den Hippogreif mit toten Mäusen fütterte. Bevor Harry sich zu tief in diesen Gedanken verlor, klärte er ein letztes Mal seinen Geist und studierte dann das erste Buch. Es war gut, richtig gut sogar. Es handelte nicht über einzelne Sprüche, sondern Kriegstaktiken. Es war wirklich schon sehr alt und erzählte ausgiebig von den Koboldkriegen. Nach nur zwei Kapiteln hatte Harry mehr aus diesem Buch über Geschichte gelernt, als nach fünf Jahren Binns zusammen. Was ihn allerdings viel mehr interessierte, war die Art und Weise wie die Kobolde damals die Zauberer bekämpft hatten. Obwohl diese zahlenmäßig weit überlegen, hatten die Kobolde ihnen mit einer Mischung aus ihre Hinterhalten und Feuertaktiken, verdammt viele Probleme bereitet.

Harry war so in das Buch vertieft, dass er erst aufhörte, als ihm irgendwann das Licht ausging. Die Sonne war zwar noch nicht unter gegangen, aber stand schon so tief, dass die dreckigen Fenster es unmöglich machten, weiter zu lesen. Murrend schlug er es zu und sah das es bereits Zeit fürs Abendessen war. Kurz überlegte er, ob es sich lohnen würde aufs Zimmer zu gehen, entschied sich dann aber anders. Molly ließ ihm vielleicht eine verpasste Mahlzeit durchgehen, doch wenn er jetzt immer noch nicht auftauchte, dauerte es nicht lange und sie würde ihn an den Ohren herbei schleifen.

Also kletterte er die Leiter wieder hinunter und klopfte sich erst einmal tonnenweise Staub aus den Kleidern. Das Haus wirkte fast verlassen, doch aus der Küche kam Licht und Stimmen. Gerade als er eintreten wollte hörte er Mollys besorgte Stimme.

„Sollten wir ihn nicht suchen? Der Junge hat den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen..."

Harry verdrehte die Augen, bemühte sich aber um einen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck, als er eintrat.

„Schuldigung, hab die Zeit vergessen", sagte er als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt und setzte sich auf den freien Platz neben Ron. Während er sich den Teller voll lud, nahmen die Gespräche langsam wieder zu, die bei seinem Auftauchen abrupt gestoppt hatten.

„Wo warst du den ganzen Tag?", flüsterte Ron ihm zu und sah etwas sauer aus. Harry zuckte nur mit den Achseln und ersparte sich eine Antwort, indem er das Essen runter schlang. Erst als er schon halb fertig war, bemerkte er das Snape immer noch da war und ihm direkt gegenüber saß. Seine etwas angeekelte Miene brachte Harry dazu langsamer zu essen und zum ersten Mal nahm er seine Umgebung richtig war. Das Problem daran, wenn man möglichst allen Blicken auswich, war, dass man selber nicht immer mitbekam, wer eigentlich anwesend war. Und so waren ihm die silbernen Haare am Ende des Tisches überhaupt nicht aufgefallen.

In dem Moment als er die hellblauen Roben erkannte, wurde ihm gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Vor Kopf saß Dumbledore und neben ihm McGonagall. Seine Großeltern. Urplötzlich war ihm der Hunger vergangen. Um seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen, lehnte er sich zurück und trank ein paar Schlücke von seinem Butterbier. Die zwei älteren Zauberer sprachen nicht viel, nur ein paar Sätze mit Remus, der zwischen Harry und Dumbledore saß.

Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass er ihnen hier früher oder später begegnen würde, aber jetzt wo es so weit war, hatte er keinen Plan wie er reagieren wollte. Sicher würde Dumbledore irgendwann mit ihm reden wollen. Aber Harry konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er ihn anschreien, eine rein hauen oder sich einfach umdrehen und gehen sollte. Andererseits brannte die Scham vor seinem Verhalten bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen immer noch in ihm. Er war sauer auf den Mann, beleidigt und verletzt; aber irgendwie wollte er auf keinen Fall grob zu ihm sein. Wenn man alles zusammen nahm hatte der alte Mann wirklich nur aus bestem Wissen und Gewissen gehandelt, auch wenn das für Harry etwas unschön gewesen war. Das einzige, dass er ihm wirklich vorwerfen konnte, war die verschwiegene Blutsverwandtschaft zwischen ihnen. Und auch dafür, hatte er sicherlich gute Gründe.

Unbemerkt von ihm hatten alle anderen das Mahl beendet und nippten noch an ihren verschiedenen Getränken. Ron hatte es aufgegeben ihn anzusprechen, da er eh nicht antwortete und unterhielt sich leise mit Hermine und Ginny.

Jemand räusperte sich sanft zu Harrys Linken. Er brauchte nicht hinzusehen um zu wissen, dass es vom Schulleiter gekommen war. Harry wusste was kam, tat aber nichts um es zu beschleunigen. Er starrte auf einen von Dumbledores hellblauen Ärmeln und fokussierte sich voll darauf. Der Professor hatte dieses Spiel letztes Jahr gespielt; Harry würde die Regeln befolgen. Kein Augenkontakt, möglichst jedes Gespräch, Erklärung oder Kontakt generell vermeiden. Nach einigen Momenten, sprach der Schulleiter sanft:

„Harry, bitte sieh mich an."

Harry brachte seine Augen weiter nach oben zu einem Stück Wand, direkt neben Dumbledores Kopf. Er hörte ihn seufzen und McGonagall bewegte sich unruhig auf ihren Stuhl. Er war sich sicher, dass der ganze Raum angespannt darauf wartete was passierte. Es herrschte Totenstille.

„Nun gut. Ich wünsche trotzdem mit dir zu reden, wenn du dein Abendessen beendet hast, Harry. Ich bin in der Bibliothek", Dumbledore sagte das mit einem leicht bedauerndem Tonfall.

Harry beobachtete wie Dumbledore sich erhob, sich bei Molly für das köstliche Essen bedankte und aus dem Raum schritt. Dann überlegte er sich seine Chancen. Einerseits könnte er aufstehen und sein Verderben ins Gesicht sehen. Oder er zögerte es weiter hinaus, indem er hier blieb, in einem Raum voller Leute, die ebenfalls jede seiner Gesten beobachteten. Er fühlte sich gefangen und plötzlich war die Panik da.

Sein umherstreifender Blick traf zwei schwarze Augen, die ihn scheinbar die ganze Zeit gemustert hatten. Er erwartete die übliche Abscheu darin zu sehen, doch stattdessen war es eher eine nachdenkliche Zurückhaltung. Snape hatte Harry immer für selbstverliebt, arrogant und kindisch gehalten und war nie müde geworden, es ihm unter die Nase zu reiben. All seine guten Vorsätze vielem ihm wieder ein. Er wollte nicht mehr davon laufen, sich verstecken und alles auf sich zukommen lassen. Wenn man ihn als Erwachsenen behandeln sollte, musste er auch so handeln. Einer unvermeidbaren Konfrontation aus dem Weg gehen, in dem man sich versteckte war wohl kaum erwachsen. Aber die Panik war zu groß. Er war noch nicht bereit dafür. Das Gespräch war keine Notwendigkeit, die über Leben und Tod entschied, sondern nur der Versuch des Schulleiters Normalität in ihre Beziehung zu bringen. Aber es war nichts normal, weder zwischen ihnen, noch mit Harrys Leben. Vor allem seit seiner Entdeckung.

Mit einem letzten Blick zu Snape, in dem er ihm stumm mitteilte, wie recht er doch all die Jahre gehabt hatte, stand er auf und verließ die scheinbare Sicherheit der Küche.

Vor der Bibliothek zögerte er nur eine Sekunde; dann rannte er die Treppen hoch und verbarrikadierte sich auf den mittlerweile stockdunklen Dachboden.

Im fahlen Mondlicht brauchte er eine ganze Weile, bis er die Ziffern auf seiner Uhr erkennen konnte. Schon mehrere Stunden saß er hier oben im Dunklen und schlug sich mental selber für seine Feigheit. Er machte sich keine Illusionen darüber, dass Dumbledore noch spätestens zehn Minuten gewusst hatte, dass er nicht kommen würde. Trotzdem traute er sich nicht hinunter.

Wieso bis jetzt allerdings noch Niemand hier hoch gekommen war, blieb ihm schleierhaft. Zumindest Moody müsste ihm mit seinem magischen Auge in Sekunden aufgespürt haben. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich ob man durch fehlende Kommunikation mit anderen Menschen paranoid werden konnte. Nach weiteren vierzig Minuten beschloss er, dass es um halb drei Uhr morgens ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war noch auf Jemanden zu treffen und schlich sich vorsichtig in sein Zimmer zurück. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren mittlerweile zu einem stetigen Brummen geworden. Wach bleiben war keine Option mehr, ansonsten würde er in spätestens sechs Stunden einfach umkippen. Das wollte er mit einer Horde Weasleys im Haus lieber vermeiden, ganz zu schweigen von Remus und Hermine.

Als er sich das Klebeband über den Mund befestigte, wünschte er sich nicht zum ersten Mal endlich volljährig zu sein. Wie viel einfacher und praktischer wäre doch ein Stillezauber. Obwohl er körperlich und geistig am Ende war, dauerte es noch lange, bis er endlich einschlief. So sehr er die Alpträume verdient hatte, die Angst vor ihnen blieb.

Keine Stunde später polterte er aus dem Bett und krümmte sich um seine rechte Hand zusammen. Gegen den Schmerz der darin tobte waren Voldemorts Angriffe, wie Streicheleinheiten. Ohne etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können brüllte Harry in das Klebeband. Zum Glück hörte man so nur ein dumpfes Dröhnen. Als er endlich in der Lage war wieder klar zu denken, robbte er zu seinem Koffer und holte eines der letzten Shirts heraus, die er noch von Dudley besaß. Das Blut quoll wieder einmal aus den erneut geöffneten Wunden heraus und tropfte auf den Fußboden. So schnell sein vernebeltes Gehirn es konnte, wickelte er sich das Shirt drumherum und presste gegen den Blutfluss. Dann lehnte er sich gegen die Wand und wartete darauf, dass es vorbei ging. Kaum verebbten die Schmerzen ein wenig, kamen dafür die Erinnerungen zurück.

Der Alptraum handelte nicht von Sirius oder Cedric, auch wenn er sich ziemlich sicher war, dass irgendwann seine Eltern darin vorgekommen waren. Er war wieder im Ligusterweg gewesen. Doch dieses Mal waren sie den Flammen nicht entkommen. Erst Remus, dann Tonks, Moody und schließlich die Dursleys waren unter flehen, weinen und grausamen Schreien verbrannt, während er nicht anderes tun konnte als hilflos zuzusehen. Frustriert und verängstigt schlug er ein paar Mal mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. Reichten die Alpträume nicht? Hatte er vor dem Schlafen nicht schon Panik genug, ohne, dass er jedes Mal in einem Blutbad aufwachte?

Er spürte, wie die Wunde anfing zu kribbeln, was den beginnenden Heilungsprozess ankündigte. Erst jetzt traute er sich das Licht anzumachen und bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot, stöhnte er laut auf. Überall auf dem Boden, dem Bett und seinem Pyjama war Blut. Wie zur Hölle sollte er das Molly erklären? Also machte er sich daran alles weg zu wischen, wofür die Bettlaken herhalten mussten. Nach gut einer Stunde sah man dem Zimmer den Zwischenfall nicht mehr an, dafür waren die Laken voll mit Blut, das er verzweifelt in der Badewanne versuchte heraus zu bekommen. Kurz bevor er Molly unten in der Küche klappern hörte, gab er es auf und versteckte die besudelten Laken unter seinem Bett. Aus einem der fertigen Gästezimmer, für Ordensmitglieder die für eine Nacht blieben, klaute er Frische und brachte sie auf sein Zimmer.

Dann schloss er sich wieder im Bad ein und wickelte seine Hand aus. Es kam kein frisches Blut mehr, aber die Narbe war noch immer offen, knallrot und pochte. Ob Einer bemerken würde, wenn er den restlichen Tag mit Dudleys Shirt um die Hand herum laufen würde? Okey, langsam ging der Schlafmangel auf sein Gehirn. Hilf – und Ideenlos kramte er in dem kleinen Badezimmerschränkchen, nur um Minuten später triumphieren wieder hervor zu kommen. Irgendjemand hatte Muggel Make Up dort vergessen. Großzügig schmierte er es auf die Hand und musste dabei die Zähne so zusammen kneifen, dass er befürchtete ein oder zwei heraus zu brechen. Das Ergebnis war nicht wirklich zufriedenstellend, aber besser als vorher. Die Farbe glich der seiner Linken, es kam kein Blut mehr, aber wenn Jemand genauer hinsah, würde er die scharfen Ränder der aufgeplatzten Haut und das unnatürlich hautfarbene Fleisch darunter sehen.

Letztes Mal hatte es nur Stunden gedauert, bis sie von allein geheilt war. Also musste er nur das Frühstück überstehen und alles war gut. Zur Vorsicht zog er ein Shirt an, dessen Ärmel ihm ein wenig zu lang waren und die Wunde zum größten Teil verdeckte.

Trotz seiner Vorbereitungen war er einer der ersten in der Küche. Moody grummelte etwas zur Begrüßung, während Arthur nicht einmal hinter seiner Zeitung auftauchte. Lag es an ihm oder waren alle Zauberer Morgenmuffel?

Schnell setzte er sich, verbarg seine Rechte unter dem Tisch und begann in irrsinnigen Tempo die Cornflakes in sich hinein zu Löffeln. Nach nur fünf Minuten war Essen, sowie Kaffee weg und er entschuldigte sich. Die Erwachsenen sahen ihm verwirrt hinterher, als er die Treppe hinauf sprintete und dabei fast McGonagall umrannte. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen und sah sich Auge um Auge mit seiner Großmutter. Nie im Leben hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie hier übernachtete. Aber wenn sie hier war, hieß das auch, dass Dumbledore jeden Moment um die Ecke kommen könnte.

Die strenge Miene der älteren Hexe wurde ein klein wenig weicher, als sie ihn erkannte, doch ihre Augen musterten ihn noch intensiver, als Molly es immer tat. Es war klar, dass sie wusste, dass er gestern ausgerissen war. Schweiß brach auf Harrys Stirn aus, als sie den Mund öffnete. Doch was immer sie sagen wollte, er würde es nie erfahren. Mit einem schnellen: „Morgen", stürmte er einfach an ihr vorbei und ließ keine Zeit für eine Antwort.

Die nächsten Stunden versuchte Harry zu trainieren, Bücher zu lesen und Okklumentik zu üben. Doch auf keines konnte er sich konzentrieren. Irgendwann gab er es auf und wanderte unruhig im Zimmer herum. Zwei Mal klopfte es an der Tür, doch wer immer dort war, gab es auf, als keine Antwort kam.

Schließlich ging er ins Bad und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Das eiskalte Wasser tat zwar weh auf der Haut, aber lichtete ein wenig den Nebel, der in seinem Kopf herum waberte. Als seine Zähne unkontrolliert anfingen zu klappern und er seine Beine nicht mehr spürte, hörte er auf. Seine Hand war schon fast abgeheilt, trotzdem schmierte er noch eine Portion Makeup darauf. Als er am Spiegel vorbei kam, stockte er. Es hatte einen Grund, warum er seit längerem nicht mehr hinein gesehen hatte. Doch jetzt war es dafür zu spät und er trat näher. Seine Haare, waren zwar so wirr wie immer, aber das schwarz wirkte stumpf. Schlimmer waren seine Augen. Sie waren blutunterlaufen und die dunklen lila Augenringe stachen noch mehr gegen seine Haut ab, die nicht mehr blass, sondern kalkweiß war. Kein Wunder, dass ihn alle besorgt ansahen. Er konnte sich ja selber kaum ansehen, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen.

Die eine Stunde Schlaf hatte keine Erlösung gegeben, im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich noch schlechter. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer und sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich matt und taub an.

„Ich breche zusammen...", murmelte er seinem Spiegelbild zu. „Ich breche zusammen und kann nichts dagegen tun."

Ein Geräusch entkam seiner Kehle, eine Mischung aus trockenem Schluchzer und lachen. Wie lange hatte er noch, bis er endgültig verrückt wurde? Oder er einfach tot umkippte? Wie frustrierend wäre das für Voldemort, wenn der Junge-den-er-nicht-umbringen-konnte, einfach an Erschöpfung starb. Kein sehr heroisches Ende.

Auf der Suche nach Kaffee, schlurfte er in die Küche. Remus, Moody und McGonagall saßen zusammen am Tisch und unterhielten sich leise. Alle drei sahen auf, als er hereinkam und McGonagall schenkte ihm ein so seltenes Lächeln, doch diesmal konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen irgendetwas zu erwidern. Die Kaffeekanne rumpelte und nur Momente später war sie wieder voll. Die Stille die über dem Raum seit seinem Eintreten hing, war erdrückend und Harry verspürte schon wieder den Drang zu fliehen. Auf der anderen Seit konnte er es kaum ertragen wieder allein zu sein. Einen Moment stand er unruhig am Herd.

„Setz dich doch, Harry", lächelte Remus schließlich und deutete auf die vielen freien Stühle. Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Harry und platzierte sich neben Moody. Da der Ex Auror neben ihm saß, brauchte er zumindest nicht mit ansehen, wie dessen magisches Auge ihn durchleuchtete.

„Und Potter, wie war dein Sommer bis jetzt?", fragte McGonagall, in einem Versuch eine normale Konversation zu starten. Remus machte eine Bewegung, als wolle er intervenieren, aber Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Bis jetzt in Ordnung", murmelte er zurück und warf seiner Großmutter einen kurzen Blick zu. Er spürte mehr, als dass er es sah, dass Remus bei den Worten zusammen zuckte. Allerdings schien auch er gewillt in die üblichen Floskeln mit einzusteigen, jetzt da Harry einmal den Mund aufmachte.

„Ihr habt doch eure ZAGs abgelegt", sagte er also „wie steht´s mit deinem Wunsch Auror zu werden?"

Bei den Worten erstarrte Harry kurz. Vor einem halben Jahr war das tatsächlich mal sein Wunsch gewesen, aber seit der Prophezeiung hatte er keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwendet. Es schien surreal sich über solche Dinge wie ZAGs zu sorgen, wenn man nicht einmal wusste, ob man die nächsten Monate überlebte. Die Ausbildung zum Auror würde ihm helfen Voldemort zu besiegen, aber das würde Jahre in Anspruch nehmen. So lange konnte er den dunklen Lord kaum noch in der Welt herum laufen lassen. Nichts davon sprach er jedoch aus, sondern zuckte nur wieder mit den Schultern.

„Den kann ich wohl an den Nagel hängen. Nie im Leben hab ich ein O in Zaubertränke."

McGonagalls Mund wurde eine kleine Spur schmaler und sie schien schon fast aggressiv an ihrem Tee zu schlürfen. Scheinbar hielt sie überhaupt nichts davon, dass Snape so hohe Ansprüche stellte.

„Hmm", brummte Remus „vielleicht ja doch. Und die anderen Fächer?"

„Naja in Geschichte, Astronomie und Wahrsagen bin ich hundert pro durchgefallen", gab Harry zu. Wie sollte er auch nicht, wenn er in der einen Prüfung beobachtete hatte, wie seine Hauslehrerin angegriffen wurde und in der anderen einen kleinen Ausflug in Voldemorts Gehirn unternahm. Und Wahrsagen war absolut unnötig. Neben ihm schnaubte Moody und er konnte ein gemurmeltes: „Egal", verstehen.

„Die andren waren ok. Zumindest in Zauberkunst und DADA sollte ich ein E haben."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass sie no niedrig sind wie du denkst", widersprach Remus „vor allem in DADA bist du mehr als talentiert."

„Schon, aber ich habe das letzte Jahr nicht wirklich etwas darin gelernt", zumindest nichts Prüfungsrelevantes, dachte er still. „außer man zählt das Schreiben von ein und dem selben Satz, hunderte von Male, dazu. Ehrlich, dass ist das langweiligste Nachsitzen überhaupt. Selbst Filch ist kreativer als das."

McGonagalls Mund wurde noch schmaler, als sie an ihre rosa lieb habende Kollegin dachte. Remus gluckste und seine Augen lächelten. Harry entspannte sich ein wenig. Schon immer hatte er es einfach gefunden mit dem Werwolf zu reden, er war so viel relaxter als die meisten Erwachsenen.

„Dein Vater hat einmal das selbe gesagt. Auch wenn er ungefähr so viele Nachsitzen hatte, wie du Besuche im Krankenflügel."

Harry lächelte schmal. „Nun, die Sätze waren schon eine gute Strafe. Halt nur total öde und monoton."

„Monoton?", kam eine laute Stimme hinter ihm. Harrys Kopf ruckte herum und er sah Ron und Hermine im Eingang. Sie schienen leicht überrascht ihn hier zu sehen. Doch das hielt Ron nicht davon ab, weiter zu bohren.

„Was war monoton, Harry?"

Bevor der eine Chance hatte zu antworten, übernahm Remus das für ihn.

„Harrys Nachsitzen bei Umbridge."

„Oh, also hast du dich endlich entschlossen ihnen zu sagen, was für eine miese..."

Ihr Satz war plötzlich abgeschnitten, als Harry ihr einen Blick zuwarf, der selbst Snape gestoppt hätte.

„Ja, Hermine, sie wissen jetzt _alles_ darüber, wie ich Sätze geschrieben habe!"

Hermine funkelte nur böse zurück und jetzt entschied sich auch Ron noch seinen Senf dazu zu geben.

„Du meinst sie wissen immer noch nicht die ganze Geschichte? Mensch, Kumpel, man könnte die Kröte dafür nach Askaban schicken."

Harry konnte die veränderte Stimmung im Raum schon fast riechen. Allein der Hinweis, dass Umbridge etwas getan hatte, dass es wert war nach Askaban zu gehen, schien die Erwachsenen in Alarm Bereitschaft zu setzen. Er schloss kurz die Augen und stöhnte innerlich. Nie im Leben, würden sie jetzt ruhe geben. Nach den letzten 48 Stunden hatte er keine Kraft mehr für langes Leugnen und einen Kampf. Diese Entscheidung wurde ihm allerdings abgenommen, als seine Freunde für ihn entschieden. Normalerweise war er schneller als sie, aber seine Reflexe waren genauso müde wie sein Gehirn. Hermine packte ihn an den Schultern und drückte ihn auf den Stuhl damit er nicht aufstehen konnte, während Ron sich seine rechte Hand griff und sie offen auf die Tischplatte drückte.

Panisch versuchte Harry seine Hand zurück zu ziehen, aber sein Freund war stärker. Alle am Tisch sahen auf seine Hand hinunter. Irgendwann in der letzten halben Stunde hatte sich die Wunde wieder in den Normalzustand verheilt. Aber die Erleichterung darüber währte nur kurz, als er die entsetzten Gesichter um sich herum sah, als sie die Narben _Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen_, anstarrten. Eine volle Minute sagte Niemand etwas, dann fixierten sich beide von Moodys Augen

auf ihn.

„Bursche, ich glaube du solltest uns die ganze Geschichte erzählen", grummelte er. Ron und Hermine ließen ihn los, blieben aber wie Bodyguards hinter ihm stehen. Harry ballte beide Hände zu Fäusten. Merkwürdig wie alle Emotionen in ihm wie abgestorben waren, nur die Wut immer wieder so schnell an die Oberfläche kommen konnte.

„Wieso fragte ihr nicht Hermine?", sagte er aggressiv und laut „sie scheint ja zu wissen, was am besten für mich ist. Ich bin sicher Ron wird allem zustimmen. Nicht? _Kumpel_?"

Rons Mund klappte etwas dümmlich auf, während Hermine die Hände in die Hüften stellte und etwas erwidern wollte. Harry stand auf und drehte sich voll zu ihnen um.

„Fang nicht einmal an, Hermine. Ihr beide wusstet, dass ich es nicht sagen wollte und trotzdem zwingt ihr mich dazu. Wir hatten dieses Gespräch zuvor. Erinnert ihr euch? Ihr kennt meine Gründe!"

Ron hatte zumindest den Anstand etwas betroffen auszusehen, aber Hermine lief jetzt zur Hochform auf.

„Harry Potter", sagte sie bestimmt und ebenso laut wie er. „Ich kann nicht glauben, wie selbstsüchtig du bist. Ist dir nicht klar, dass der Orden und alle besorgten Eltern nur nach einen Grund suchen um Umbridge zur Verantwortung zu ziehen? Und trotzdem hilfst du kein bisschen, nur weil dir dein Stolz wichtiger ist."

Das war der letzte Schlag, den er gebraucht hatte. Harry spürte, wie die Wut, die sich seit Wochen in ihm ansammelte aus ihm heraus brechen wollte. Irgendwie schaffte er es sie wieder größtenteils hinunter zu drücken. Er war zwar sauer auf Hermine, aber wollte sie nicht verletzten. Trotzdem begann seine Magie aus ihm heraus zu brechen und alles was nicht befestigt war, fing in der ganzen Küche an zu vibrieren. Seine Finger krallten sich so tief in seine Handballen, dass kleine Bluttropfen daraus hervor quollen. Seine Tasse mit mittlerweile kaltem Kaffee explodierte hinter ihm und verteilte sich über die Anwesenden. Dann explodierten auch die restlichen Becher und Teller, die herum standen. Harry nahm ein paar sehr tiefe Atemzüge und erst als er spürte, dass er reden konnte, ohne dass seine Magie noch einmal ausbrach, traute er sich zu sprechen.

„Selbstsüchtig?", knurrte er und Hermine wich tatsächlich einen Schritt zurück. „Du nennst mich selbstsüchtig, Hermine? Warum? Ich gebe praktisch jeden Teil meines Lebens für diese Welt auf. Ich habe keine Privatsphäre, keine Geheimnisse, die ganze Welt weiß praktisch alles über mich. Die Menschen um mich herum wissen das ich verärgert bin, bevor ich es weiß. Sie wissen das ich Hunger oder Schmerzen habe, bevor ich es weiß. Zur Hölle, die Welt wusste letztes Jahr das ich verliebt war, bevor ich es selber wusste. Ich verstehe, dass ihr Gründe sucht um die Kröte einzusperren. Aber warum muss das ich sein? Sie hat mehr illegale Dinge getan, von denen fast alle Schüler und die meisten Eltern wissen. Die Blutfeder hat sie nur bei mir eingesetzt, warum kann es dann nicht meine Entscheidung sein ob ich es offen legen will oder nicht? Wieso muss ich alleine nach vorne treten und sie anklagen, wenn es Dutzende gibt, die sich zusammen schließen könnten um den selben Effekt zu erzielen? Vielleicht bin ich selbstsüchtig, dass ich nicht mehr an Umbridge denken will, aber ich glaubte ich habe genug unter ihr gelitten und um ehrlich zu sein... UMBRIDGE IST MIR SCHEIß EGAL, WEIL DA DRAUßEN EIN IRRER DUNKLER LORD RUM LÄUFT UM DEN ICH MICH KÜMMERN MUSS!"

Den letzten Teil hatte er dann doch geschrien und er verfluchte sich wieder einmal sein Temperament verloren zu haben. Er nahm noch einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er seinen Blick durch den Raum streifen ließ. Über Hermines Gesicht liefen stumme Tränen, während Ron rote Ohren hatte. McGonagall, Remus und Moody hatten grimmige Mienen aufgesetzt, aber er konnte nicht herausfinden, ob sie ihn für seine Worte verachteten oder bemitleideten. Beides wollte er nicht.

Harry hatte sich provozieren lassen und wie der kleine Idiot, der er nun einmal war, war er voll in die Falle getappt und hatte auf dem Weg die Menschen verletzt, die er nie verletzten wollte. Müde rieb er sich die Augen und blinzelte dann zu seinen Freunden hinüber.

„Seht mal", fuhr er in einer deutlich ruhigeren Stimme fort „es tut mir leid, dass ich die Kontrolle verloren habe, es ist nicht eure Schuld und ich weiß, dass ihr nur helfen wollt. Aber ich habe im Moment anderes zu tun als eine größenwahnsinnige Umbridge in die Schranken zu weisen. Das Kapitel ist für mich vorbei."

Das war es noch lange nicht und das nicht nur, weil die Narben die Angewohnheit angenommen hatte ständig zu bluten. Aber er durfte nicht zulassen, dass ihm dieser Teil seines Lebens auch noch im Weg stand. Eine Anhörung zum Thema Umbridge konnte er überhaupt nicht gebrauchen.

„Ich glaub ich wäre jetzt lieber allein", sagte er und ging an seinen Freunden vorbei zur Treppe. Obwohl jetzt in der Küche Stille herrschte, würde in ein paar Minuten das Gerede los gehen. Ein wenig war er gespannt ob sie ihn nach seiner Erklärung in Ruhe lassen würden oder nicht. Im Moment jedoch war er viel zu kaputt um sich darüber groß Gedanken zu machen. Der kleine magische Ausbruch hatte seine letzten Kraftreserven aufgebraucht. Im Zimmer hätte er am liebsten etwas zerschlagen vor Frust und Angst. Er musste schlafen, es ging nicht anders. Aber er wusste, was dann geschehen würde und das machte es nicht leichter für ihn. Schließlich schloss er die Tür ab, platzierte das Klebeband und brach auf dem Bett zusammen.

„Harry! Harry, bitte mach die Tür auf!"

Hermines Stimme wurde immer drängender und mittlerweile pochte sie gegen die verschlossene Tür. Ron neben ihr hatte das Ohr an das Holz gedrückt.

„Was macht er nur darin?"

Es war bereits später Abend. Beide Freunde hatten nach Harrys Ausbruch mit schlechtem Gewissen in der Küche gesessen und die vielen Fragen der Erwachsenen ignoriert. Schon bevor Harry mit blauen Flecken und blass im Grimmauldplatz angekommen war, hatten sie sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Seit Sirius Tod hatte er sich so verändert. Zwar war er auch im letzten Jahr häufig wütend gewesen, aber dann hatte immer Voldemorts Schatten hinter den grünen Augen geschlummert. Doch jetzt sprach er kaum noch, auch mit ihnen. Was auch immer in Dumbledores Büro geschehen war, er distanzierte sich immer weiter von ihnen. Deshalb hatten sie im Aufruhr des Moments ihr Versprechen vergessen, die Blutfeder seine Sache sein zu lassen.

Harry hatte in der Küche sein Temperament verloren, doch diesmal aus gutem Grund. Seine Worte, zwar wütend, waren die Wahrheit gewesen und sowohl Ron, als auch Hermine fühlten sich, als hätten sie ihren Freund verraten. Harry stand unter einem riesigen Druck, am meisten seinen Eigenen, er brauchte nicht auch noch sie, die ihm im Nacken saßen.

Nachdem sie sich zurück gezogen und fast zwei Stunden über die Situation diskutierten, beschlossen sie sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen und ihm seine Hilfe anzubieten, wenn er sie wollte. Doch seine Tür war abgeschlossen und er antwortete nicht. Nach einer Minute wirkungslosem Klopfen hörten sie seltsame Geräusche von der anderen Seite. Ein leises Klopfen und gedämpftes Stöhnen und Gemurmel. Ron hatte Harry schon häufig bei einem Alptraum erlebt, aber die Geräusche klangen so ungewöhnlich, dass sie kurz davor standen die Tür auf zu brechen.

„Ich hol Hilfe, Hermine", sagte Ron, drehte sich um und knallte gegen etwas Weiches und Lilanes.

„Na na, Mr Weasley, etwas stürmisch heute?" Dumbledore sah ihn mit zwinkernden Augen an und strich sich über den Bart. Ron hatte es kurzzeitig die Sprache verschlagen, aber Hermine sah erleichtert zu ihrem Schulleiter.

„Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit Harry, Professor", gestikulierte sie wild in Richtung Tür. „Sie müssen was tun!"

Dumbledore sah von einem panischen Teenager zum nächsten und reagierte innerhalb von Sekunden. Er zögerte nur kurz um die dumpfen Geräusche von der anderen Seite der Tür wahr zu nehmen, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab.

„Alohomora", murmelte und kaum ertönte das Klicken, war er schon hindurch.

Der Raum lag im Dunklen, nur die Straßenlaterne unten auf der Straße spendete etwas Licht. Als sich seine Augen an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten, sah er den Grund für die unheimlichen Geräusche. Harry lag nicht im Bett, sondern auf den Boden. Er zuckte heftig hin und her und schlug gewaltsam immer wieder mit dem Kopf auf den Boden. Sofort war Dumbledore an seiner Seite und zog den Teen ein wenig nach oben, damit er sich nicht noch mehr Schaden zufügte.

„Was zum..."

Erst jetzt bemerkte er das Klebeband, dass nicht mehr ganz fest saß. Nur deshalb war überhaupt etwas zu hören gewesen. Dumbledore riss es ab und sofort war der Raum erfühlt mit den wohl entsetzlichsten Schreien, die er jemals gehört hatte. Nicht einmal Opfer des Cruciatus gaben solche Laute von sich.

Hermine und Ron, die Dumbledore gefolgt waren, blieben stocksteif stehen und beobachteten wie ihr Freund sich in purer Qual in Dumbledore Griff wand.

„Oh Harry, mein Junge", die Stimme des Schulleiters klang gebrochen, als er seinen Schüler packte und jetzt ganz auf seinen Schoß zog. Harry wachte nicht auf, sondern kämpfte noch mehr um sich. Dumbledore ließ nicht los, sondern begann ihm sanft über die Haare zu streicheln. Sehr langsam begannen die Schreie zu verebben und wurden von Stöhnen ersetzt.

Hermine hatte die Hände vor den Mund gepresst und stumme Tränen flossen ihr frei übers Gesicht. Eine Hand legte sich um ihre Schultern und als sie aufsah, war da Molly, die sie an sich zog. Auch die anderen Bewohner des Grimmauldplatzes waren von Harrys Schreien angelockt worden und beobachteten den alten Mann und den Jungen, der jetzt langsam ruhiger wurde.

Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und er bebte am ganzen Körper. Das Stöhnen, war zu einem Wimmern geworden und er murmelte immer wieder: „Es tut mir leid...es tut mir leid...es tut mir leid..."

Es war nur ein Flüstern, trotzdem verstanden es alle im Raum. Und mehr noch als das Schreien oder die Augenringe, verriet es ihnen, wie es wirklich in ihm aussah. Etwas nasses berührte Dumbledores Hand und als er hinuntersah weiteten sich seine Augen vor Entsetzen.

„Harry, wach auf!"

Seine Stimme klang so eindringlich, dass alle im Raum zusammen zuckten. Harry winselte einmal und versuchte sich wieder zu befreien, aber das ließ er nicht zu.

„Harry! Aufwachen!"

„_Du hast uns verraten, Harry... warum?"_

_Ron schrie ihn an, während Hermine blutend auf dem Boden lag. _

„_Es tut mir leid!", rief Harry zurück, aber nichts was er sagte schien es wieder gut zu machen. Langsam sah er an sich hinunter und bemerkte das Messer in seiner Hand, dass im Feuerlicht rötlich glänzte._

„_Es tut mir leid...", wiederholte er. Dann stieß er zu. Ron schrie noch einmal auf, bevor seine Augen kalt wurden. Eine kühle Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und Harry sah ein wenig zur Seite. Blasse Haut und rot glühende Augen starrten zurück._

„_Das hast du gut gemacht, mein kleiner Sklave. Du wirst mir noch viele gute Dienste leisten."_

„_Ja, mein Lord"_

_Die Hand an seiner Schulter fing an ihn zu schütteln. Etwas stimmte nicht... Voldemort fing an sich in Fetzen auf zu lösen, doch seine Finger krallten sich weiter in sein Fleisch._

„_Nein... was..."_

„Harry! Aufwachen!"

Für einen langen Moment schwebte er zwischen Traum und Realität. Dann begriff er das er geschlafen hatte und in dem Moment wo er es begriff, stoppte das Wimmern das aus seinem eigenen Mund kam. Er war in seinem Zimmer... gerade aus einem Alptraum aufgewacht... warum fühlte er sich dann so warm und sicher? Mit größter Kraftanstrengung zwang er sich dazu, die Augen auf zu machen. Etwas silbernes glitzerte vor seinen Gesicht. Bevor er begriff was es war, passierten zwei Dinge gleichzeitig. Grelles Licht erhellte den ganzen Raum und schnell kniff er die Augen wieder zu. Dann explodierte der Schmerz.

„Merlin...", fluchte Remus, als Arthur das Licht einschaltete und ließ Rons Schulter los, bevor er an Harrys Seite eilte. Der Junge war voll mit Blut. Es kam aus seiner Hand, an der sie erst vor ein paar Stunden die Narben begutachtet hatten. Vorsicht nahm Remus sie in seine Größere und begutachtet die tiefe offene Wunde. Allein diese sanfte Berührung schien Harry unsagbare Schmerzen zu bereiten und er heulte gequält auf.

Er hörte Stimmen, vor allem seine Eigene. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Das Klebeband... die Schmerzen in seiner Hand waren schlimmer als die letzten Male und seine Gedanken wurden davon verwirrt.

„Harry, sieh mich an"

Die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor und fast hätte er den Schmerz vergessen, als er frustriert aufstöhnte. Vier Wochen hatte Niemand irgendetwas bemerkt. Kaum drei Tage am Grimmauldplatz und natürlich musste ausgerechnet Dumbledore ihn erwischen. Vielleicht war es ja immer noch ein Traum. Eine Hand schob sich in seinen Nacken und drückte seinen Kopf nach oben. Neben sich sich hörte er Remus Beschwörungen Murmeln und der Schmerz ließ nach.

Erleichtert seufzte er und musste sich eingestehen, dass es absolut kein Traum war. Dort ließ der Schmerz nie nach. Das allerdings hieß auch, dass er jetzt voll in der Scheiße saß. Vorsichtig blinzelte er und sah direkt in die stahlblauen Augen von Albus Dumbledore. Etwas weiter entfernt hörte er Gemurmel und wollte sehen wer noch da war, aber die Hand in seinem Nacken verhinderte es. Der Blick war so intensiv, dass Harry fast wieder gewimmert hätte. Gleichzeitig war er unfähig die Augen zu schließen. Dumbledore hob sanft seine verletzte Hand an und Harry keuchte auf. Diesmal gingen die Schnitte so tief, dass er an einigen Stellen die weißen Knochen sehen konnte.

„Du weißt nicht, wie das passiert ist?", schloss Dumbledore aus seiner Reaktion.

„N-Nein", krächzte Harry „nur das ich immer geschlafen hab, wenn..."

„_Immer_ geschlafen? Heißt das es ist schon mal passiert?", donnerte der Schulleiter. Harry versuchte im Fußboden zu versinken, als er langsam nickte.

„Ähm..."

Genau diesen Augenblick suchte sich Moody aus, um die dreckigen Bettlacken unter seinem Bett hervorzuziehen und einen bedeutungsschweren Blick in ihre Richtung zu werfen. Einen Moment sah Dumbledore aus, als würde er explodieren. Hermine und Ron traten tatsächlich unisono einen Schritt zurück.

„Und", fuhr er fort, nachdem er sich unter Kontrolle hatte „du hast nie daran gedacht, dass Jemanden zu sagen?"

_Jetzt bin ich so was von dran._ Er schüttelte den Kopf und wartete auf die Explosion.

Sie kam nicht.

„Arthur", sagte Dumbledore in einer gezwungen ruhigen Stimme „hole bitte Poppy und Severus."

Harry hörte den Mann das Zimmer verlassen. „Nein, ich brauch nicht...", versuchte er zu protestieren. Wieder traf in die volle Wucht von Dumbledores Blick und diesmal wurde er nicht so schnell entlassen. Harry schluckte, hart.

„Ja, Sir", murmelte er und endlich wurden die Züge des Schulleiters eine Spur sanfter. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass er halb auf den Mann lag und versuchte sich auf zu richten. Dumbledore stoppte ihn, aber nur kurz. Dann tauschte er einen Blick mit Remus und beide Männer halfen ihn sich aufs Bett zu legen. Unterdessen hatte Molly alle anderen aus dem Raum komplimentiert, wofür Harry ihr unglaublich dankbar war. Schlimm genug, dass alle mitbekommen hatten was für ein Schwächling er war, sie mussten ihn nicht auch noch anstarren wie ein Tier im Zoo.

Remus begann damit das Zimmer von Harrys Blut zu befreien, während Dumbledore sich neben Harry aufs Bett setzte.

„Du bist mir aus dem Weg gegangen, mein Junge", sagte er ruhig. Er klang nicht böse, wollte ihm sogar mit der Hand wieder über den Kopf fahren. Harry jedoch drehte den Kopf weg und sah an die Wand.

„Ich bin nicht sauer, Harry."

Harry wollte es nicht, aber bei diesen Worten durchflutete ihn Erleichterung und seine Augen brannten verräterisch. Doch die Erleichterung kam mit einem Preis. Der war hoch und schritt in diesem Moment durch die Tür. Dumbledore stand auf und wechselte ein paar Worte mit den Neuankömmlingen. Wahrscheinlich erzählte er ihnen was für ein nervliches Wrack Harry war, denn als Madame Pomfrey bei ihm ankam, war sie nicht ihr übliches forsches Selbst.

„Potter, darf ich mir deine Hand ansehen?"

Harry nickte die Wand an und lies sie ihre Arbeit machen. Sie murmelte über mehrere Minuten Inkarnationen und beendete das ganze mit drei gut platzierten Diagnosesprüchen über seinen ganzen Körper. Das ganze hatte lange genug gedauert, um Harry durchatmen zu lassen. Er war aufgeflogen, doch daran konnte er nichts mehr ändern. Blieb zu retten, was zu retten war. Also riss er sich zusammen, setzte sich im Bett etwas auf und sah sie fragend an. Ihr Blick lies nichts gutes erahnen, doch sie schien sich ein paar ihrer bissigen Kommentare zu verkneifen. Stattdessen seufzte sie schwer und winkte Dumbledore, Remus und Snape hinüber, dessen Miene nicht im geringsten preis gab, was er von der ganzen Sache hielt.

„Die Wunde an der Hand ist sehr tief, Potter. Ein paar Nervenstränge sind durchgeschnitten. Ich kann sie heilen, aber ich kann nicht sagen, was sie verursacht hat."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist nicht nötig. Sie heilt von alleine."

Pomfrey hob beide Augenbrauen und wechselte einen Blick mit Snape. „Severus?"

Der Tränkemeister zog seinen Zauberstab und bewegte sich auf Harry zu. Der reagierte automatisch, zuckte zurück und zog seinen Eigenen. Sobald er bemerkte, was er da tat, senkte er den Stab wieder und wurde rot.

„Sorry", murmelte er. Snape kniff zwar die Augen zusammen, sagte aber nichts. Remus grinste hinter dem Rücken des Tränkemeisters und fing sich dafür einen warnenden Blick von Dumbledore ein. Harry sah fasziniert zu, wie Snape einen ganzes Netz an Zaubersprüchen wob, dass sich langsam über der Wunde zusammen zog. So hatte er noch nie einen Magier arbeiten sehen. Nach weiteren Minuten Stille, glühte das Netz schließlich rot auf und verschwand. Snape runzelte die Stirn und sah Harry scharf an. Mit einem Flick seines Zauberstabs wickelte sich eine leichte Bandage um die Hand.

„Das ist schlecht, oder?", fragte er zerknirscht. Der Tränkemeister erhob sich und verschränkte die Arme.

„Korrekt. Es ist keine schwarze Magie, aber das wäre einfacher zu kurieren als das hier."

„Was ist es, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Er ist es selber, Schulleiter. Potters eigene Magie verursacht die Verletzung und heilt sie später wieder."

Harry klappte der Mund auf. Alle Blicke waren auf ihn gerichtet und er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, das kann nicht sein", protestierte er. „Wieso sollte ich das machen?"

„Das ist die Frage, Potter", knurrte Snape „aber ich kann dich beruhigen. Uns ist allen durchaus klar, dass Gryffindor Gehirne normalerweise nicht komplex genug für solche Handlungen sind..."

„Severus", tadelte Dumbledore sanft und der Herr der Schlangen gab ein süffisantes Lächeln von sich, bevor er wieder ernst wurde.

„Es ist unterbewusst, Potter. Deine magische Signatur ist einzigartig und überall in der Wunde verteilt."

„Aber wenn ich Magie eingesetzt hätte, wäre mir das Ministerium doch schon auf den Kopf gestiegen."

„Nein, nicht wenn der Magiefluss so gering ist, dass man ihn nicht aufspüren kann. Selbst mir wäre er fast entgangen. Deswegen dauert die Heilung auch mehrere Stunden, anstatt Sekunden."

„Aber... wieso tut meine Magie das? Ich verstehe das nicht."

„Nicht deine Magie, Potter. Das bist allein du."

Harry klappte den Mund auf um eine bissige Antwort zu geben, doch dann klappte er ihn wieder zu. Snape konnte nichts dafür. Ihn an zu machen würde ihm nichts außer einen erneuten Streit bringen, den er nicht mehr wollte. Also nickte er nur und versuchte einen Sinn aus dem Gehörten zu machen. Aber er fand keinen. Langsam nahm das Adrenalin, dass ihn nach seiner Entdeckung aufgeputscht hatte, ab und müde rieb er sich die Augen.

„Potter, wann hast du das letzte Mal geschlafen?", schaltete sich jetzt wieder Pomfrey ein.

„Vor circa einer halben Stunde", brummte er und rieb sich weiter die Augen.

Pomfrey drehte die Augen zur Decke und flehte scheinbar um Geduld. „Ich meine das letzte Mal richtig. Mehr als sechs Stunden."

„Länger her", nuschelte er.

„Wie lange, Harry?" Das war Dumbledores Stimme, immer noch ruhig aber mit einem leicht drängenden Unterton. Er konnte nicht mehr drum herum reden.

„Sechs Wochen, drei Tage."

Niemandem im Raum musste er erklären was vor Sechseinhalb Wochen passiert war. Pomfrey räusperte sich umständlich.

„Das erklärt einiges. Dein gesamter Körper läuft sozusagen auf Notreserve. Sowohl physisch, als auch magisch habe ich wirklich alarmierende Werte bekommen. Vor allem dein magischer Kern macht mir sorgen. Ich verordne eine ordentliche Portion Traumlostrank, dann kannst du..."

„Nein!", unterbrach Harry sie hitzig. „Kein Traumlostrank!"

Jetzt war Pomfrey mit ihrer Geduld scheinbar endgültig am Ende. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte ihn mit ihrem berühmt berüchtigten Heilerblick an.

„Mr Potter, ich glaube nicht das du weißt wie ernst die Lage ist. Du wirst diesen Trank nehmen und wenn ich persönlich hier jeden Tag auftauche und ihn in deinen Magen hexe."

Fast hätte Harry gelacht. Ihm gefiel die Medihexe so viel besser, als in ihrem kuriosen Versuch empathisch zu sein. Allerdings hatte er gerade andere Probleme. Nervös wrang er seine Hände im Schoss.

„Nein, ich kann den Trank nicht nehmen. Das geht nicht!"

Zur allgemeinen Überraschung sah er hilfesuchend Snape an. Der brauchte keine zehn Sekunden um die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Überrascht hob er eine Augenbraue.

„Ich verstehe."

„Ach ja?", sagte Remus.

„Falls es dir entgangen ist, Wolf", sagte Snape hämisch „zwischen Potter und dem dunklen Lord herrscht eine tiefe Verbindung. Deshalb ist es ihnen möglich in die jeweils anderen Gedanken zu schlüpfen, ohne das sie es bemerken. Der Traumlostrank blockiert Träume, aber ich denke keine Visionen. Richtig, Potter?"

Er nickte. „Am Ende des Schuljahres habe ich den Trank eine Nacht genommen. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber Riddle hat es gewusst. Es war... unschön"

„Was hat er getan?", fragte Remus. Harry sah ihn kurz stumpf an, ein Schatten im Gesicht. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und schwieg.

„Dann haben wir ein Problem", seufzte Madame Pomfrey. „Ich habe gerade gesagt, dass mir dein magischer Kern sorgen macht. Das war keine Untertreibung. Er steht kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch, oder besser gesagt vor der Implosion. Wenn dein Körper sich nicht regenerieren kann, wirst du irgendwann umfallen und in ein Koma fallen. Wenn du daraus überhaupt erwachst, dann ohne magische Kräfte."

Auf diese Diagnose herrschte erst einmal geschockte Stille. Harry ballte die Fäuste und sah Pomfrey grimmig an.

„Wie lange?" Die Aussicht auf einen vorzeitigen Tod war nun wahrlich nichts Neues für ihn. Aber er hatte eine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Wenn er im Koma lag, konnte er nichts mehr gegen Voldemort tun. Wie es klang hatte er nicht mehr lange. Er war noch nicht bereit dafür, aber wenn er keine Wahl hatte...

„Was auch immer da gerade in deinem Kopf vorgeht... vergiss es!", grollte Remus und überrascht sah Harry zu ihm auf. „wir finden eine Lösung."

Snape schnaubte und sah Remus belustigt an. Dann tippte er sich mit dem Finger nachdenklich gegen die Lippen.

„Es gäbe da tatsächlich etwas. Allerdings ist es gefährlich, töricht und absolut wahnsinnig."

Harry breitete die Arme aus und lachte trocken. „Wie Sie immer sagen, Sir: Ich bin ein Gryffindor. Also immer her damit."

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten und wie aus dem Nichts, zog er eine kleine Flasche aus seinem Umhang.

„Ernsthaft, Severus?", lachte Remus „wie viele Tränke hast du da drin, nur für den Fall, dass du sie gebrauchen könntest?"

Snape ignorierte ihn und deutete auf den schwarzen Inhalt.

„Der Trank der Lebenden Toten. Wie du wissen müsstest, Potter, ist es ein Beruhigungstrank. Nichts weiter. Aber in hoher Dosis lässt sich ein komatöser Zustand herbeirufen, der allerdings äußerst schwer zu kontrollieren ist. Ich kann dich dort hinbringen und auch so lange wie nötig halten. Aber wenn ich dir nur einen Tropfen zu viel gebe, wirst du nie wieder aufwachen."

„Keine Träume?", fragte Harry und das erste Mal verspürte er wirkliche Angst. Kein Voldemort konnte so schlimm sein, wie der Zustand ewigen Schlafes mit Alpträumen und nie wieder daraus zu erwachen.

„Nein. Es ist ein kompletter Shut Down. Nicht nur dein Körper, sondern auch dein Geist wird vollkommen still gelegt, also wird der dunkle Lord auch nicht eindringen können."

Zum ersten Mal seit er den Grimmauldplatz betreten hatte, erwachte in Harrys Augen ein Funke Hoffnung.

„Okey", stimmte er zu und machte es sich in dem Bett bequem. Snapes Augenbrauen schienen in seinem Haaransatz zu verschwinden.

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört, du dummer Junge? Du könntest dabei sterben. Wenn ich nur einen Fehler mache..."

„Yupp. Aber ich bin müde und vertraue Ihnen."

„Wirklich?", fragten Remus und Snape gleichzeitig. Keiner sah das kleine Lächeln, dass auf Dumbledores Gesicht erschien. Der Tränkemeister schien von dieser Aussage ein wenig zurück geschlagen, doch er fing sich schnell.

„Nun gut", er beschwor ein Glas mit Wasser und gab einen einzelnen Tropfen der zähen Flüssigkeit hinein und gab sie Harry.

„Trink das Glas ganz; du wirst in einen leichten Schlaf fallen, danach fange ich an zu justieren."

Harry nahm das Glas und zögerte nur kurz, bevor er es in einem Zug hinunter stürzte. Er würde alles dafür tun um sich nicht mehr müde und ausgelaugt zu fühlen. Doch jetzt wo es kein zurück mehr gab, wurde ihm doch mulmig. Schon spürte er ein Taubheitsgefühl, dass sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete und ihn mit hinunter ziehen wollte. Das letzte das er sah, war Remus, der sich neben das Bett setzte und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Dann fielen ihm die Augen zu.

Harry würde es nicht als aufwachen bezeichnen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er aus einem sehr tiefen und dunklen See langsam an die Oberfläche treiben. Sein Gehirn bestand aus Watte, während er seinen restlichen Körper gar nicht spürte. Dann berührte ihn etwas an der Stirn und mehrere Minuten später registrierte er, dass es eine Hand war. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber sein Mund erinnerte sich nicht daran wie man Worte formte. Wie lange er in dieser Zwischenwelt schwebte konnte er nicht sagen, aber irgendwann kam die Oberfläche näher.

Sein Atem, vorher kaum spürbar, verstärkte sich und als der Sauerstoff seine Extremitäten erreichte, fingen diese an zu kribbeln. Fasziniert horchte Harry wie sein Körper langsam wieder in Betrieb genommen wurde. Die Außenwelt schien noch zu weit weg, bis auf die Hand, die ihn weiter erdete. Doch je mehr er wieder spürte, desto weniger wollte er aus dem stillen Kokon heraus. Es war so friedlich hier, ohne Schmerzen und Sorgen. Tief in sich spürte er, dass wenn er erwachte die Welt viel zu kompliziert war.

„Kämpfe nicht dagegen an. Entspann dich."

Die Stimme kam von viel zu weit weg, um sie zu erkennen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er sie wirklich gehört oder sich eingebildet hatte. Aber es klang wichtig, dass er gehorchte und deshalb tat er wie ihm geheißen. Er hörte auf nachzudenken und ließ sich weiter treiben. Ob zehn Minuten oder mehrere Stunden vergingen, langsam begann das Kribbeln in seinen Armen und Beinen zu einem stetigen Pochen zu werden und plötzlich war da wieder genug Gefühl, dass er zumindest dachte er wäre ein Mensch. Erinnerungen waren noch nicht da, aber er wusste, dass sein Magen vor Hunger grummelte, sein Hals Staub trocken war und in seinem Mund ein Geschmack nach faulem Obst herrschte. Es machte ihm nicht direkt was aus, aber es war ein wenig unangenehm.

„Langsam, Potter", wieder sprach Jemand mit ihm. War es die selbe Stimme wie vorhin? Er war sich nicht sicher. Aber das erinnerte ihn, dass es außerhalb seines Körpers noch eine Welt gab. Er wollte wissen was da vor sich ging und fing an zu blinzeln. Durch den kleinen Spalt drang gedämpftes Licht ein und er bemerkte Schatten um sich herum. Das Licht war eigentlich kaum vorhanden, aber es brannte ihm in die Augen und schnell schloss er sie wieder.

„Nein, Potter. Lass die Augen noch zu. Du bist noch zu tief unten."

Er kannte die Stimme. Mehrfach öffnete er den Mund. Er erinnerte sich an die Worte, aber sein trockener Hals verhinderte lange etwas anderes als ein schmerzhaftes Kratzen.

„Snape?" War das seine Stimme? Es war nicht mehr als ein leises Wispern.

„Und ich hatte mich gerade daran gewöhnt von dir Professor genannt zu werden..."

Harry verstand nicht, was er sagte. „Was?", krächzte er zurück und hörte von irgendwo her ein Glucksen. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber der Mann den er als Snape in ferner Erinnerung hatte, kam ihm nicht so vor, als würde er vor sich hin kichern. War da noch Jemand?

„Vergiss es, Junge. Spürst du das?"

Etwas zwickte ihm in den rechten Fuß...oder war es der Linke?

„Mein Fuß..."

„Nun ja, das war zwar dein Knie, aber das wird schon..."

Harry wollte wieder zurück. Müdigkeit umhüllte ihn, aber der Snape – Mann ließ ihn nicht. Immer wieder zwickte er ihn irgendwo rein und Harry musste Fragen beantworten, die er teilweise überhaupt nicht verstand. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit wurde ihm etwas Kaltes an die Lippen gehalten und als hätte er die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, funktionierte er plötzlich wieder. Begierig griff er nach der Hand, die das Glas hielt und fing an sich das Wasser hinein zu schütten. Als ihm das Glas abrupt weggezogen wurde, riss er die Augen auf.

„Ey..."

Die schnelle Bewegung war zu viel für ihn. Sein Kopf begann wieder zu schwimmen und sein Magen rebellierte. Harry würgte, bis er nach Luft schnappte, aber es kam zum Glück nichts aus seinem Magen. Keuchend lag er auf der Seite und fragte sich, ob sich so ein Kater anfühlte und wer zur Hölle so etwas freiwillig tat. Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen und warum er in dieser Situation war.

„Hat es funktioniert?", fragte er lallend. Irgendwer legte ihm ein kaltes Handtuch über den Kopf.

„Du bist wach, oder etwa nicht?", kam die höhnische Stimme des Tränkemeisters.

„Bin mir nicht ganz sicher", murmelte Harry zurück.

„Dein Geist und Körper war vier Tage abgeschaltet. Es wird noch ein paar Stunden dauern, bis du wieder auf der Höhe bist." Das war nicht Snape und Harry kramte in seinem Gedächtnis nach einem Namen. Remus.

„Versuch noch ein bisschen zu schlafen, Harry."

Wie konnte man vier Tage im Bett liegen und trotzdem so müde sein? Doch bei dem Wort schlafen klingelte etwas in Harry.

„Nicht schlafen...", protestierte er schwach, obwohl er schon spürte, wie er eingelullt wurde. Diesmal nicht in den tiefen See, sondern mehr in eine Wolke.

Wieder legte sich eine Hand auf seinen Kopf und benutzte das Handtuch, um ihm übers Gesicht zu wischen.

„Ich bleibe hier, Harry. Wenn du Alpträume hast, wecke ich dich." Remus klang genauso erschöpft, wie er sich fühlte. War er die ganze Zeit da gewesen? Harrys erste Reaktion war abzulehnen, aber im Moment waren seine üblichen Schutzschilde genauso runter gefahren, wie sein Denken. Deshalb lehnte er sich in die Berührung und seufzte zufrieden, bevor es wieder dunkel wurde.

An die nächsten Stunden konnte sich Harry später nie wirklich erinnern. Er schlief und träumte. Zwar wusste er hinterher nicht mehr was, aber es waren keine Alpträume. In unregelmäßigen Abständen wachte er auf, manchmal nur für Sekunden. Manchmal meinte er Stimmen um sich herum zu hören, aber was sie sagten begriff er nicht. Schließlich fiel er ganz ins Dunkel.

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, fühlte er sich das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder ausgeruht. Sein Kopf hämmerte nicht mehr, die Taubheit war verschwunden und sein Gehirn war wieder angeschaltet. Trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht, als könne er Bäume ausreißen. Der bittere Geschmack lag noch auf seiner Zunge, aber sein Hals fühlte sich nicht mehr so trocken an. Wahrscheinlich war ihm zwischenzeitlich etwas zu trinken eingeflößt worden. Es war still um ihm und als er vorsichtig die Augen einen Spalt öffnete lag der Raum im halbdunklen. Die Gardinen waren offen und durch das Glas sah er den roten Morgenhimmel. Es musste noch verdammt früh sein. Wie lange war er weg gewesen? Dumpf erinnerte er sich daran, dass Jemand von vier Tagen gesprochen hatte. Aber das war seinem Gefühl nach schon eine Ewigkeit her.

Etwas stimmte nicht mit seiner Hand. Sie fühlte sich an, als würde sie von etwas zerquetscht werden und jetzt wurde ihm klar, dass er davon geweckt worden war. Für eine Sekunde befürchtete er, dass sie wieder aufgeschlitzt war, aber dann bemerkte er, dass es seine Linke war. Langsam drehte er den Kopf und öffnete die Augen ganz. Seine Hand lag über der braunen Decke und eine andere hatte sie in einen schraubstockartigen gepackt. Der dazugehörige Arm, war in einem dunkelroten Gewand gehüllt.

Er sah weiter nach oben und entdeckte Albus Dumbledore neben seinem Bett in einem Holzstuhl sitzen. Der alte Mann war nach vorne gebeugt, das Gesicht von ihm abgewandt. Im ersten Moment dachte Harry er würde schlafen, doch dann sah er, dass Dumbledore sich mit der anderen Hand über die Augen fuhr und ins Nichts starrte. Seine erste Reaktion war, die Hand weg zu ziehen und seinem Großvater zu signalisieren, dass er wach war. Aber er konnte sich nicht dazu durch ringen. Er glaubte nicht, dass Dumbledore bewusst war, dass er die Hand seines Schülers hielt, aber die kleine Geste spendete so viel Trost, dass allein der Gedanke es zu beenden fast schmerzhaft war.

Harry beobachtete seinen Großvater, wie der sich wieder über die Augen fuhr und ein sachtes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Der Schulleiter grübelte. Nie hätte er erwartet, dass Dumbledore so etwas tun würde. Zwar war der auch nur ein Mensch, aber wirkte immer viel zu erhaben, um sich solchen Dingen hin zu geben. Aber die gerunzelte Stirn, das Augenreiben und der leere Blick sprachen eine eigene Sprache. Und plötzlich wusste er, von wem er seine eigenen Gedankengänge her hatte. Sein Großvater sah genauso aus wie er selber, wenn er Dinge in seinem Kopf hin und her wälzte. Dumbledore gab einen leichten Seufzer von sich und drückte seine Hand einmal kurz.

Wieder sah Harry hinunter. Warum hielt sein Großvater seine Hand? Wieso machte es ihm nichts aus? Seit wann nannte er ihn in seinem Kopf Großvater und wie stand er jetzt eigentlich zu ihm?

Harry konnte ihm einfach nicht mehr verübeln die Prophezeiung geheim gehalten zu haben. Immer noch war er der Meinung es gerne gewusst zu haben, aber er warf ihm nicht mehr Sirius Tod vor. Nichts entschuldigte seine leichtsinnigen Handlungen, um seinen Paten zu retten. Nein, das war allein seine Schuld. Vielleicht hatte er Dumbledore deswegen schon vor langer Zeit vergeben und es gar nicht gemerkt.

Das würde Sinn machen. Aber selbst die Vergebung für die Prophezeiung, konnte nicht den kleinen Funken Ärger verdecken, den er spürte wenn er an Dumbledores Lüge zu seinen „letzten lebenden Verwandten" dachte. Nur weil er verstehen konnte, dass sie nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollten, hieß nicht, dass es weniger weh tat.

Harry brach aus diesen Gedanken aus und überlegte, ob er seinen Großvater von seiner Wachheit in Kenntnis setzten sollte, oder nicht. Doch da lehnte sich der Schulleiter zurück und als er seine Hand vom Gesicht nahm, sah er zu Harry.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen, während ihre Augen sich trafen. Harry war versucht wieder seinem Blick auszuweichen, aber dieses Spiel hatte er schon verloren, als Dumbledore ihn gefunden hatte. Außerdem wussten sie beide, dass der Schulleiter ihn einfach dazu zwingen konnte und Harry nichts dagegen unternehmen konnte, ob er wollte oder nicht.

„Es ist gut dich wach zu sehen, mein Junge", sagte Dumbledore schließlich und lächelte, auch wenn es irgendwie traurig und müde aussah.

Das machte Harry misstrauisch und er fragte sich was passiert war. Sicherlich musste etwas passiert sein. Bestimmt hatte der Schulleiter besseres zu tun, als hier zu sitzen und ihn beim Schlafen zu beobachten. Vielleicht ein Angriff von Voldemort? Plötzlich besorgt, setzte er sich auf und tastete mit seiner freien Hand nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch.

„Sir, was ist passiert? Ist Jemand verletzt? Warum hat mich keiner geweckt...?"

„Shhh Harry", sagte sein Großvater sofort und hob beruhigend eine Hand, auch wenn er sich ein wenig gerader hinsetzte. „Alles ist in Ordnung. Allerdings würde es mich interessieren, warum du glaubst das etwas geschehen ist."

„Sie...Sie haben mir nur diesen Blick gegeben", murmelte Harry leise, als er sich zurück lehnte.

„Welchen Blick?"

„Den, der bedeutet, dass wir über etwas reden werden, was ich nicht mag."

„Ah, ja. Nun, ich befürchte ich bin zu leicht lesbar geworden, denn wir haben wirklich ein paar Dinge zu besprechen, die wie ich befürchte sich nicht länger aufschieben lassen."

Harry sackte gegen die Wand, unbenutztes Adrenalin floss zurück in sein Herz. Natürlich musste dieses Gespräch irgendwann kommen. Letztes Mal hatte Dumbledore ihn rennen lassen, aber das schien vorbei. Jetzt mied er doch die intensiven blauen Augen und fixierte dafür einen Punkt am Fensterrahmen.

„Als erstes: Dolores Umbridge. Wie du sicher weißt, hat sie sich nie wirklich von eurem kleinen Ausflug in den verbotenen Wald erholt. Dennoch war sie bis vorgestern offiziell Schulleiterin von Hogwarts. Es scheint jedoch, dass das Ministerium in den letzten Tagen eine ganze Sturmflut an Eulen von verärgerten Eltern bekommen hat, die sich über sie beschwerten, daher ist ihr diese Position aberkannt worden. Außerdem haben Mr Weasleys, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger und Mr Longbottom schriftlich ausgesagt, dass sie versucht hat dich mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch zu belegen. Die Beweise reichen nicht für eine Anklage, aber alles in Allem wird sie nie wieder eine hohe Position im Ministerium einnehmen. Dennoch hätte ich gerne auch eine Aussage von dir, wenn du dazu bereit wärst. Da du am meisten unter ihr gelitten hast, wird diese Aussage Umbridge davon abhalten je wieder etwas anderes zu tun, als Akten zu sortieren."

Überrascht kaute Harry auf seiner Unterlippe. Also hatten die Anderen dafür gesorgt, dass Umbridge bekam was sie verdiente. Dumbledore klang aufrichtig, dass hieß er hatte tatsächlich eine Wahl. Er spähte zu seinem Großvater hinüber und bemerkte, dass der ihn studierte, als würde er ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich sehen.

„Professor?"

„Oh, ja. Entschuldigung, mein Junge."

„Sie können ruhig alle Fragen stellen die Sie brauchen", sagte Harry und fixierte wieder den kleinen Riss am Fensterrahmen. Er wollte darüber auf keinen Fall sprechen, aber die Anderen hatten es auch getan. Außerdem würde er das Thema nicht gänzlich umgehen können, wenn es darum ging, warum die Narbe immer wieder aufplatzte. Vielleicht musste er nicht mehr heraus geben als unbedingt notwendig, wenn Dumbledore einfach Fragen stellte. Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, lächelte der.

„Natürlich. Wie viele Stunden Nachsitzen hattest du bei ihr?"

Harry zählte die Wochen und Tage in seinem Kopf, bevor er die beeindruckende Zahl weitergab.

„Ungefähr einhundertzehn Stunden."

Dumbledore neigte ein wenig den Kopf, scheinbar leicht beeindruckt. „Hast du in der ganzen Zeit noch etwas anderes tun müssen, als die Blutfeder zu benutzten?", seine Stimme klang freundlich, aber ein wenig klang er, als hoffe er auf eine andere Antwort, als Harry ihm geben konnte.

„Nein. Es war immer das Selbe. Sie erzählte mir, dass sie mir nicht erlauben konnte, weiterhin meine Lügen zu verbreiten und dann musste ich diesen Satz schreiben, bis meine Hand blutete."

Ein wenig stolz war er schon darauf, dass sein Stimme absolut neutral klang, aber der kleine Seufzer, den er von Dumbledore hörte, sagten ihm, dass der Schulleiter ihm seine Maske nicht abkaufte.

„Ich wage die Vermutung, dass bei Fortschreitens der Nachsitzen, auch die Ergebnisse deutlicher wurden?"

Harry nickte und sah auf seine frei Hand hinab. Die Andere wurde immer noch von Dumbledores in Beschlag genommen, der jetzt einmal bestärkend zu drückte. Die Narben sahen aus wie immer. Fein und weiß, ohne jeglichen Beweis dafür, dass sie noch einmal geöffnet worden waren.

„Yeah, am Anfang schlossen sie sich bevor ich zu Ende geschrieben hatte, dann blieb es erst für ein paar Minuten, schließlich für Stunden. Deshalb haben Ron und Hermine es auch heraus gefunden."

„Sie haben sich nicht entzündet", folgerte Dumbledore, als er seinem Blick folgte „hast du sie irgendwie behandelt?"

Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus, als er an die Abende zurück dachte, als seine Freunde mit aufmunternden Worte und einer Schale Murputubler Eiter auf ihn wartete.

„Murputubler Eiter. Hermine hat drauf bestanden."

„Gut das sie es getan hat. Vor allem da du dich nie bemüht hast, es einem Lehrer mitzuteilen."

Der Ton war immer noch sanft, aber Harry zog trotzdem ein wenig die Schultern hoch, um sich zu beschützen.

„Ich bin nicht sauer, mein Junge", sagte Dumbledore beschwichtigend „höchstens beunruhigt, dass du Jemanden erlaubst, dich deine eigene Haut so gewaltätig schädigen zu lassen."

Harrys Kopf ruckte noch oben und begegneten den ruhigen blauen Augen. Dumbledore ließ es so klingen, als wäre es seine Schuld, dass er _Du sollst keine Lügen erzählen_ auf der Hand stehen hatte. Der hob müde seine linke Hand und nahm sich die Halbmondförmige Brille ab, bevor er sich abermals die Augen rieb. Die Geste ließ ihn sehr alt wirken, auch wenn der Blick, den er Harry danach zuwarf, alles andere als senil wirkte.

„Harry, warum hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass Dolores dir das angetan hat? Tat es nicht weh?", seine Stimme hatte einen fast flehenden Ausdruck angenommen und überrascht von dem schmerzhaften Knoten in seiner Brust, wich Harry seinem Blick aus und sah auf die Decke hinab.

„Doch", sagte er leise. Er schloss und öffnete seine Faust ein paar Mal, während er darüber nachdachte wie er dem Mann, der seine Hand hielt am besten antworten könnte. Die Narben spannten sich über seine Knochen und schimmerten weiß. Der Knoten in seiner Brust wurde größer.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie ein sehr beschäftigter Mann sind, mit Fudge, Voldemort, der Schule und dem Orden. So unfair die Nachsitzen auch waren, habe ich sie selber verschuldet, dementsprechend waren sie mein eigenes Dilemma. Wenn ich Ihnen, oder einem anderen Lehrer etwas gesagt hätte, wären Sie in eine Lage gekommen etwas tun zu müssen. Aber Sie hätten nichts tun können. McGonagall hat es versucht und nur Ärger mit Umbridge bekommen, bis sie im St. Mungos gelandet ist. Mit Umbridge zu reden hätte auch nichts gebracht, außer ihr das Gefühl zu geben gewonnen zu haben. Das war mein Kampf. Und außerdem..."

Er stockte, nicht wirklich sicher, was er noch sagen sollte.

„Was du also sagen willst ist, dass du dich als Bürde empfunden hättest, bei dem Versuch um Hilfe zu fragen und so riskiertes den Schmerz und alle anderen Emotionen, die du in dir vergraben hast, an die Oberfläche kommen zu lassen.", übersetzte Dumbledore „Dazu kam natürlich noch mein brillanter Plan vom letzten Jahr, dich zu ignorieren, was die Sache nicht einfacher gemacht hat, richtig?"

Bestürzt sah Harry hoch in die sanft schimmernden Augen und schluckte. Sie schienen direkt durch ihn hindurch zu sehen, wie Moodys magisches Auge.

Harry sagte nichts, sah jedoch weg. Es würde nichts bringen den Schulleiter anzulügen oder zu leugnen, wenn der seinen durchdringenden Blick auf ihn richtete. Der sechzehnjährige wand sich ein bisschen und fühlte wie seine Hand wieder sanft gedrückt wurde.

„Es ist nichts falsch daran, nach Hilfe zu fragen, Harry. Stolz ist eine gute Sache, aber kann manchmal ein echtes Hindernis sein."

Harry nickte der Wand zu, aber flüsterte leise: „Das hatte nichts mit Stolz zu tun."

Dumbledores Stuhl knarzte ein wenig, als er sich leicht erhob und sich auf die Bettkante setzte. Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander. Der Satz war ihm heraus gerutscht und jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass sein Großvater nicht die volle Bedeutung dahinter verstand. Zwei Finger hoben sanft sein Kinn an und brachten ihn dazu Dumbledore an zu sehen. Harry erkannte nicht, ob der Schulleiter verstanden hatte was er meinte oder nicht. Sicher war es sein Stolz gewesen, der ihn die ganze Sache vor seinen Freunden verheimlichen ließ. Aber als er einmal entdeckt worden war, wäre es ein leichtes gewesen die Sache an die Lehrer zu bringen. Aber nach allem was er seit seiner frühen Kindheit erlebt hatte, wusste er dass er für sich selbst verantwortlich war. Erwachsene sagten ihm zwar immer, dass er zu ihnen kommen konnte, aber ihre Hilfe war beschränkt. Dumbledore, McGonagall, ja sogar Snape waren für Hogwarts zu wichtig, um wegen ihm ihre Stellung zu verlieren. Und Hogwarts, der einzige Ort an dem er sich geborgen und sicher gefühlt hatte, durfte nicht infolge seiner Schwäche verändert werden. Und dann war da noch der winzige Teil in ihm, der ihm zuflüsterte, dass er es nicht anders verdient hatte. Doch diesen kämpfte er schnell hinunter, bevor Dumbledore auch nur die Chance hatte, etwas in seinen Augen zu sehen.

„Du kannst immer zu mir kommen, Harry", sagte sein Großvater eindringlich. Sie tauschten einen langen Blick beiderseitigem Verständnis. Was geschehen war, war geschehen und ließ sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Dumbledore entließ sein Kinn und Harry nickte einmal.

„Nun, weiter im Text. Am Anfang der Ferien wurde Sirius Testament eröffnet. Er hat dir natürlich alles hinterlassen, einschließlich einer nicht geringen Summe Gold und einiger Familienerbstücke, die mittlerweile in eines der Verliese der Potters verbracht wurden."

„Eines der Verliese?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, deine Familie hat dir weit mehr hinterlassen, als das Geld in deinem Schulverlies. Ich habe es dir damals eingerichtet, um deine Jahre in Hogwarts so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Der Rest wird dir an deinem Siebzehnten Geburtstag überschrieben. Ich glaubte, dass du damals genug überfordert warst, mit der Entdeckung das du ein Zauberer bist. Wenn du magst, kann ich dir eine komplette List schicken lassen, mit allem was du besitzt."

Harry nickte langsam und fühlte bei der erneuten Heimlichtuerei diesmal nur einen kleinen Stich. Dumbledore hatte recht, dass ihn damals allein das kleine Verlies fast umgehauen hatte.

„Des weiteren hat Sirius dir natürlich auch Grimmauldplatz hinterlassen, allerdings mit mir als Eigentümer, bis zu deiner Volljährigkeit. Dennoch möchte ich erst deine Erlaubnis, bevor wir es weiter als Hauptquartier für den Orden benutzen."

Jetzt tat es weh. Harry wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass er Sirius Erbe war. Zur Hölle, Grimmauldplatz war der letzte Ort auf der Welt, an dem er sein wollte, geschweige denn ihn zu besitzen. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als er sich vorstellte wie Sirius hier Jahrelang umherzuwandern.

„Ich will ihn nicht. Behalten Sie es.", sagte er schnell.

„Nein, Harry. Es ist deines. Sirius wollte das du es bekommst und..."

„Sirius hat es gehasst!", zischte Harry und sah den Schulleiter zornig an. „Und ich hasse es auch! Es ist dreckig, dunkel und voll schwarzer Magie. Ich brauche es nicht, ich will nicht mal hier sein, ich...", er brach ab und atmete tief durch, während er sich wieder der Wand zu wandte.

Was hatte der Schulleiter an sich, dass er seine Gedanken nie bei sich halten konnte. Gerade bei ihm wollte er nicht reden und tat es doch.

„Ich weiß wie schwierig es für dich ist hier zu sein", sagte Dumbledore in dieser verdammt verständnisvollen Stimme. Das tat nichts zur Beruhigung seiner Stimmung bei.

„Dann hätten Sie mich nicht hier her _befehlen_ sollen", knurrte er aggressiv und weigerte sich beständig seinen Großvater an zu sehen, auch wenn er deutlich spürte dass dieser es wollte.

„Hättest du meinen Brief gelesen, wüsstest du das ich einen guten Grund hatte um dich hier her zu holen", sagte Dumbledore leise.

„Oh, er hatte einen _guten Grund_... wie immer", murmelte Harry sarkastisch vor sich hin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es war so viel einfacher seine Wut auf Dumbledore zu richten, als sonst irgendwelche Gefühle zu zu lassen.

„Den hatte ich", stimmte Dumbledore immer noch vollkommen ruhig zu.

„Müssen Sie immer so verdammt ruhig sein?", fing Harry unvermittelt an zu brüllen und blitzte Dumbledore an. Doch seine Provokation erreichte keine befriedigende Reaktion. Sie erreichte überhaupt keine Reaktion. Dumbledore saß nur da, sah ihn über seine halbmondförmige Brille an und wartete. Plötzlich schien dessen Berührung ihn zu verbrennen. Harry versuchte seine Hand weg zu ziehen, doch Dumbledores Griff festigte sich nur und er konnte nicht entkommen. Das beantwortete auch, ob der Schulleiter sich darüber bewusst war, dass er die Hand seinen Schülers hielt. Sein Großvater zuckte nicht mit der Wimper, während Harry zog.

Seine Wut brauchte ein Ventil. Ohne darüber nach zu denken hob Harry die andere Hand und ließ sie gegen die Wand krachen. Seine Knöchel platzen von der raue Tapete leicht auf. Es blutete nicht stark, aber das leichte Brennen und das Pochen in seinem Handgelenk leiteten ein wenig Wut nach außen. Wieder hob er die Hand, aber Dumbledore packte, schneller als Harry von ihm erwartete, seinen Unterarm und drückte ihn zurück auf die Decke.

„Wieso machst du das?", fragte Dumbledore und diesmal klang die Ruhe erzwungen. Harry drückte gegen den festen Griff, der jetzt beide seiner Hände bewegungsunfähig machte, aber ohne Erfolg.

„Hier gibt es keine teuren Gerätschaften zum rum schmeißen", knurrte er unfreundlich und zog weiter. Als ihm bewusst wurde was er gesagt hatte, erstarrte er. Bilder eines zerstörten Büros kamen an die Oberfläche und er schloss die Augen. Zwei Monate. Zwei Monate; und er hatte sich kein Stück verändert. Wieder war sein Temperament mit ihm durchgegangen. Wieder hatte er bewiesen, dass er genauso wie Snape ihm immer vorwarf, ein unkontrollierter, nicht denkender Gryffindor war. Erst zerstörte er Dumbledores Büro, dann ignorierte er kindisch dessen Briefe und das nächste Mal als sie sich sahen, ignorierte er noch kindischer den gesamten Mann, nur um Stunden später von ihm schreiend und wimmernd auf dem Boden gefunden zu werden. Sein Großvater musste ihn für einen echten Waschlappen halten. Einen schwächlichen Freak; kein Wunder, dass er nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Und das war der Held der Zaubererwelt... der Auserwählte...

Er zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Es tut mir leid, Sir", sagte er schließlich weich, konnte sich allerdings nicht dazu bringen auf zu sehen. Dumbledore sagte nichts, lockerte aber auch nicht seinen Griff. Harry wünschte er würde es tun und gleichzeitig auch nicht. Er wusste, dass der Schulleiter ihn nur daran hindern wollte noch einmal sich selbst zu schlagen, aber ein kleiner Teil von ihm hoffte das es mehr war.

„Es tut mir leid", wiederholte er leiser, als er keine Antwort bekam. Der Mann musste unglaublich enttäuscht von ihm sein. Die Waffe die Voldemort vernichten sollte, nur ein schwächlicher Freak. „Ich versuche es, ehrlich."

Wieder erhielt er nur Schweigen und der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde größer. Seine Schultern sackten hinunter und vorsichtig wand er sich aus Dumbledores Griff, der ihn diesmal ließ. Harry schluckte; hart und nickte einmal. Schließlich war er kein kleines Kind mehr, dem man die Hand halten musste. Als er das nächste Mal sprach, war er schon ein bisschen stolz, dass seine Stimme neutral klang und er das Zittern heraus halten konnte.

„Ich werde meine Aufgabe erfüllen, Sir. Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen."

Da Harry weiter auf die Decke starrte, sah er die Bewegung erst, als es zu spät war. Im nächsten Moment sah er nur noch samtiges rot vor sich, als er an Dumbledores Brust gedrückt wurde. Für eine Sekunde war er stockstarr, dann drückte er gegen die Arme, die ihn gefangen hielten.

„Professor...", protestierte er und drückte fester. Dumbledore schien kein Problem damit zu haben, ihn fest zu halten; legte ihm nur die Hand auf den Hinterkopf und drückte ihn runter gegen seine Schulter. Als er auch noch spürte, wie die Hand in seinen Haaren begann ihm sanft zu streicheln, begann Harry leicht zu zittern. Wie häufig hatte er sich gewünscht von Jemanden in den Arm genommen zu werden? Aber das hier war Dumbledore, sein Schulleiter; sein Großvater, der ihn nicht haben wollte... und es tat so gut... und er hatte das nicht verdient... aber es fühlte sich so sicher an. Harry versuchte die Wut in sich wieder zu finden und sich zu befreien, fand aber nichts anderes in sich, als das Verlangen sich an die roten Roben zu krallen und nie wieder los zu lassen. Er tat es natürlich nicht.

„Oh mein Sohn", sagte Dumbledore schließlich sanft und Harry erstarrte bei der tiefen Trauer in der sonst so jovialen Stimme. „Ich hätte dich nie aus meinem Büro lassen dürfen."

„Sie haben nicht...", begann Harry gedämpft ohne genau zu wissen was er eigentlich sagen wollte.

„Doch. Ich habe einen fünfzehnjährigen Jungen, der gerade den für ihn wichtigsten Menschen verloren hatte, erzählt, dass er die Schlüsselfigur in einem Kampf sei, den er niemals erleben sollte. Um ihn danach mit seiner Trauer, Wut und Angst einfach weg zu schicken. Ich dachte ich wäre der letzte Mensch mit dem du reden willst, aber ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass du mit _Niemanden_ redest. Mein Junge, du hast das alles falsch verstanden."

_Was_? Was redete der alte Mann da?

„Aber die Prophezeiung... Ich muss ihn töten, oder er bringt mich um... und alle anderen auch!"

„Nein, Harry. Die Prophezeiung existiert und hat sich bewahrheitet. Aber sie besagt nicht, dass du Voldemort töten musst."

„WAS?", rief Harry schockiert und fing wieder an zu strampeln. Dumbledore ließ ihn ein Stück abrücken, hielt ihn aber an den Schultern fest und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Harry, was wäre passiert wenn Tom nie von der Prophezeiung gehört hätte? Er wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen dich zu beseitigen; deine Mutter hätte sich nicht opfern können und du hättest nie die Macht besessen ihn zu besiegen. Die Prophezeiung ist nur wahr geworden, weil er sie wahr gemacht hat. Voldemort hat sich seinen größten Feind selber geschaffen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Welchen Unterschied macht das? Er hat es getan und _keiner kann Leben während der andere lebt_! Die Prophezeiung ist wahr und ich muss ihn töten."

Aufgebracht sah er in die blauen Augen. Was wollte Dumbledore eigentlich von ihm? Er hatte ihm sein Schicksal offenbart und jetzt behauptete er plötzlich Harry hätte es falsch verstanden?!

„Mein Junge ich habe dir vor so vielen Wochen nicht von der Prophezeiung erzählt um dich auf den Kampf mit Voldemort vor zu bereiten, sondern zu erklären _warum_ dir das alles passiert ist. Du hattest ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, warum dein Leben so ganz anders verlaufen ist, als es hätte sein sollen. Aber eine Prophezeiung bedeutet nicht, dass wir in unseren Entscheidungen festgelegt sind. Es gibt nicht nur einen richtigen Weg."

„Aber die Prophezeiung..."

„Scheiß auf die Prophezeiung", fluchte Dumbledore. Harry starrte ihn an, sein Mund klappte vor Schock leicht auf. Niemals hatte Albus Dumbledore gerade geflucht...! Dem war wohl auch gerade aufgefallen, was er da gesagt hatte und lächelte milde.

„Nun ja... Mit Prophezeiung ist es so eine Sache. Die wenigsten stimmen, trotzdem richten die Menschen, die sie hören ihr gesamtes Leben nach ihnen aus. Ich will dir nur verdeutlichen, dass egal was sie besagt du immer eine Wahl hast. Außerdem sagt sie nicht, dass du Tom töten musst. Keiner kann leben, während der andere lebt, stimmt auch wenn keiner von euch Beiden stirbt. Ihr seit beide miteinander verbunden. Tom hat Angst vor deiner Macht und ist damit in seinen Plänen eingeschränkt. Während du nie ein normales Leben führen kannst, wenn er getrieben von seiner Angst dich alle Nase lang versucht umzubringen. Ihr beide lebt nicht, sondern versucht zu überleben und du hast recht in der Annahme, dass dieser Teufelskreislauf nur durchbrochen werden kann, wenn einer von euch stirbt. Aber ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dich ihm alleine stellst. "

Harry sah ihn an und versuchte das alles zu verarbeiten.

„Es ist _nicht_ deine Aufgabe, Harry. Du bist immer noch ein Kind. Durch deine besondere Beziehung mit Voldemort war mir von Anfang an klar, dass dein Leben ebenfalls etwas besonderes wird. Bis zu einem gewissen Punkt glaubte ich du hättest es verdient dich gegen Voldemort beweisen zu können. Das hast du getan; und wie du das getan hast. Ich bin so stolz auf dich, wie du deinen Weg gegangen bist. Aber glaube mir, viele Löcher in die du im Laufe der Jahre gesprungen bist, hätte ich gerne vorher verhindert."

Harrys Gehirn verstand noch immer nicht richtig, was der Schulleiter ihm sagen wollte. Aber bei dem Lob lief er leicht rosa an. Dann begann sein Gesicht bei dem letzten Kommentar noch mehr zu glühen. War das jetzt ein Lob oder ein Tadel?

„Es ist nicht dein Aufgabe, Harry", wiederholte Dumbledore jetzt nachdrücklicher. „Es ist meine, Remus, Severus, des Ordens, des Ministeriums und allen Anderen, die sich gegen ihn erheben. Vielleicht wird es tatsächlich irgendwann dazu kommen, dass ihr euch wieder einmal gegenübersteht. Aber ich werde Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzten, damit das nicht passiert."

Langsam, sehr langsam kroch die Wahrheit an die Oberfläche. In vielerlei Hinsicht war das Schlimmer, als Harrys Erkenntnis, dass er Voldemort töten musste. Zu wissen was ihn erwartete hatte ihm fürchterliche Angst gemacht, aber er hatte es akzeptiert. Zwei Monate hatte er sich vorbereitet und Pläne geschmiedet, nur um jetzt wieder ganz am Anfang zu stehen. Pure, unendliche Erleichterung kam zusammen mit absoluter Hilflosigkeit. Er senkte den Blick schnell und spürte das Brennen hinter seinen Augen.

„Kann ich... kann ich einen Moment allein sein?", fragte er etwas rau. Sein Großvater ließ seine Schultern los, stand aber nicht vom Bett auf.

„Nein", antwortete er schließlich und Harrys Kopf ruckte nach oben. Dumbledores Gesicht war voller Mitgefühl, aber auch Entschlossenheit. „Diesmal nicht."

Harry wollte widersprechen, protestieren; den alten Mann gewaltsam aus dem Zimmer werfen. Aber er fand keine Kraft in sich das alles zu tun. Stattdessen drehte er sich mit dem ganzen Körper zur Wand und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Armen.

Fast wünschte er sich weinen zu können. Aber obwohl er das Brennen spürte, kamen keine Tränen. Das letzte Mal hatte er mit fünf Jahren geweint, als er über eine Woche ohne Essen im Schrank eingesperrt war. Vielleicht hatte er es mittlerweile verlernt.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Voldemort war immer noch ein Teil seines Lebens und trotz der Angst war er nicht bereit die Verantwortung so schnell abzugeben. Immerhin war so nur sein Leben in Gefahr und nicht das von so vielen Anderen. Aber im Nachhinein kam er sich auch unglaublich dumm vor. Viele Menschen kämpften jeden Tag gegen Voldemort und die Meisten waren viel erfahrener und mächtiger als er. Voldemort musste aufgehalten werden. Und auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte; Dumbledore hatte recht. Er war nicht viel mehr als ein Kind und bis er wirklich bereit war sich Voldemort zu stellen, würden noch viele weitere sterben. Vielleicht hatten die Anderen eine viel größere Chance gegen ihn. Denn obwohl ihm viele sagten, er wäre mächtig, sah er selber das nicht wirklich.

Ein riesiges schwarzes Loch, dass sein Leben war türmte sich vor ihm auf. Bis vor einer Stunde hatte er an nicht viel anderes gedacht, als Voldemort. Sein gesamtes Leben schien auf diese eine Konfrontation zu zu laufen. Jetzt hatte man ihm das genommen und er fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Gedanken wie Schule, mit Freunden abhängen und über Hausaufgaben zu stöhnen, kamen ihm jetzt so klein vor und er wusste nicht, ob er je wieder in der Lage dazu war. Gleichzeitig kam es ihm so sinnlos vor. War sein ganzes Leben, alles was er erleidet hatte, umsonst gewesen? So schrecklich die Prophezeiung gewesen war, hatte sie ihm zumindest einen Sinn gegeben.

Das Dumbledore noch immer neben ihm saß, hatte er völlig vergessen. Bis eine Hand ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter berührte und langsam begann ihm den Rücken auf und ab zu fahren. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass zwar keine Tränen kamen, er trotzdem bebte.

Wie zuvor fand er keinen Protest in sich, die Hand ab zu schütteln. Vielleicht gab Dumbledore auf, wenn er lange genug abwartete. Doch das tat er nicht. Nach und nach klang das Beben ab und Harrys angespannte Muskeln entspannten sich unter der stetigen Berührung. Mehrfach wollte er sich umdrehen und die Situation beenden. Trotz seiner momentanen Verwirrung war er immer noch ein Teenager und wollte nicht wie ein kleines Kind behandelt werden. Aber er konnte nicht. Am Anfang verstand er nicht, warum sich seine Muskeln nicht bewegen wollten, aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass er den Trost den sein Großvater ihm bot nicht verlieren _wollte_.

Sie mussten ewig so dagesessen haben. Vom Fenster konnte er die vielen Geräusche der geschäftigen Straße unter ihnen hören. Auch das Haus war nicht vollkommen still. Mehrmal hörte er Schritte im Gang, ein paar Rohre fiepten wenn einer der Besucher duschte und einmal gab es einen gedämpften Knall aus den unteren Etagen. Wahrscheinlich war Tonks zum Frühstück gekommen. Bei dem Gedanken an Essen knurrte Harrys Magen plötzlich unangenehm laut auf. Harry zuckte bei dem Geräusch selber zusammen und Dumbledore hinter ihm fing leise an zu glucksen.

„Ich denke wir sollten dir etwas zu essen organisieren", sagte er leichthin. Es klang weniger wie eine Feststellung, als ein Vorschlag. Harry begriff, dass der Schulleiter ihn nicht zwingen würde aus seiner Grübelei heraus zu kommen, wenn er es nicht wollte. Und wirklich, er wollte nicht. Aber hier hatte er die vielleicht einzige Möglichkeit aus der peinlichen Situation halbwegs unbeschadet zu fliehen. Also bereitete er sich darauf vor, das sichere Nest zu verlassen, indem er sich für eine kurze Weile verkriechen durfte. Es dauerte ein wenig länger als sonst, aber schließlich atmete er langsam ein und aus und drehte sich dann langsam um.

Dumbledore musterte ihn eindringlich, auch wenn Harry seinem Blick auswich. Als er die Beine aus dem Bett schwang, sah er an sich hinunter und stockte. Er war sich sicher, dass er mit Jeans und Shirt ins Bett gegangen war; doch jetzt trug er einen Pyjama. Jemand musste ihn umgezogen haben, denn es war eindeutig einer seiner Eigenen. Aber er hatte alle seine Sachen in seinem Koffer und das hieß... Jemand musste daran gewesen sein. Schlecht... Andererseits wareen die versteckten Fächer nicht sehr offensichtlich, vielleicht hatte ja Niemand die geliehenen Bücher bemerkt.

Aufstehen klappte noch, aber laufen gestaltete sich schwierig. Dumbledore packte ihn am Arm und geleitete ihn zu dem Sessel am anderen Ende des Raumes. Dankbar ließ Harry sich dort hinein fallen.

„Ich dachte Schlaf wäre gut", stöhnte er und sah zu, wie sein Großvater eine dünne Decke aus dem Nichts heraufbeschwor. Er gluckste, als er Harry darin einwickelte.

„Im Grunde genommen schon. Aber die Methode die Severus angewendet hat, war etwas... unkonventionell. Der Trank muss erst vollständig deinen Körper verlassen, bevor du wieder fit bist."

Er richtete sich auf und zeigte warnend mit dem Zeigefinger auf Harry.

„Ich hole Frühstück. Du bliebst wo du bist, verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir", murmelte Harry. Dumbledore verließ das Zimmer und das erste Mal war er wieder allein. Seufzend lehnte er seinen Kopf an die Lehne und starrte an die Decke. Obwohl der Tag gerade erst angefangen hatte, fühlte er sich wie nach einem Dauerlauf. Und Dumbledores Verhalten nach, war er noch nicht von der Leine. Seine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als der Schulleiter mit einem voll geladenen Tablett wieder kam und sich ihm gegenüber setzte.

Harrys Bauch grummelte erfreut und als er den ersten Löffel von Mollys herrlichem Porridge in den Mund steckte, stöhnte er genussvoll. Wieder gluckste Dumbledore und trank seinen Tee, während Harry das Essen in sich hinein schaufelte. Mit jedem Bissen schien er ein wenig wacher und stärker zu werden. Für einen Moment vergaß er das Gespräch Minuten zuvor und alles was ihm sonst Sorgen bereitete. Doch als er das letzte Apfelstück gegessen hatte und zum ersten Mal den Blick seines Gegenübers auf sich spürte, kam alles wieder zurück.

„Wir sind noch nicht fertig, oder?", fragte er dumpf und rieb sich die Augen.

„Nein", stimmte der Schulleiter zu und schwang einmal seinen Zauberstab. Harry verzog das Gesicht, als sein Koffer aufklappte und alle seine Bücher der Reihe nach heraus flogen und sich auf dem Boden neben dem Tisch stapelten. Als letztes kam die Kleberolle, die Dumbledore geschickt auffing und vor sich auf den Tisch legte. Harry starrte finster auf die Kleberolle, dann auf die Bücher.

Alle seine Geheimnisse waren ihm Stück für Stück entrissen worden. Es gab keinen Weg hinaus, Lügen wäre auch keine gute Idee. Schnell versuchte sein Gehirn mit einem Plan heraus zu rücken.

„Ich will nicht darüber reden, Sir"

Ja, als ob das funktionieren würde. Sein Plan war ungefähr so gut, wie Dudleys sich hinter Petunia zu verstecken, als Hagrid ihm seinen Schweineschwanz verpasst hatte.

Das Schweigen das darauf folgte war erdrückend. Schweiß floss Harrys Stirn hinab, während er den nervösen Drang bekämpfte aufzuspringen und zu fliehen.

„Harry...", das erste Mal enthielt Dumbledores Stimme eine strenge Spur einer Warnung. Harry sah überall hin, nur nicht zu ihm. Ein Seufzend war von Dumbledore zu hören, der wieder in seiner übliche geduldige Stimme sprach.

„Bitte Harry, tu nicht so als wäre alles in Ordnung. Du kannst auf mich zählen. Auch wenn ich weiß, dass das letzte Jahr in meinem Fall nicht sonderlich hilfreich ist, flehe ich dich an mir zu vergeben. Ich habe schwere Fehler begangen und ich bereue dies zu tiefst. Jetzt möchte ich das richtig stellen, aber dafür musst du mit mir reden."

„Mir geht es gut", knurrte Harry, aber es klang nicht halb so bestimmt, wie er es gern gehabt hätte.

„Nein, geht es dir nicht. Bitte sieh mich an, mein Junge."

Harry schluckte. Dumbledore klang wieder streng, aber genauso flehend. Langsam sah er auf. Sein Großvater lächelte dankbar.

„Du hast Alpträume, die deine Gesundheit gefährden und die Tatsache, dass du sie vor uns versteckt beunruhigt mich noch mehr. Der Trank der lebenden Toten war eine einmalige Sache und deine Schreie vor uns zu verbergen ist ebenfalls keine Lösung."

„Ich suche mir das nicht aus...", brauste Harry auf. Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend eine Hand und sah ihn ernst an.

„Das war keine Anschuldigung, mein Junge. Aber es zu ignorieren oder auszuhalten hat dich fast umgebracht."

Harry stützte den Kopf auf ein Arm und zog sich ein wenig an den Haaren. „Was soll ich dann machen?", fragte er verzweifelt. Dumbledore lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber und befreite seine Haare sanft aus Harrys Griff.

„Vertraust du mir?", fragte er leise, als hätte er Angst vor der Antwort.

„Ja", antwortete Harry prompt, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Selbst überrascht sah er zu seinem Großvater, dessen Augen wie wild anfingen zu funkeln. Aber es war die Wahrheit. Dumbledore hatte Fehler gemacht und Harry war immer noch ein wenig sauer auf ihn. Trotzdem räumte er dem alten Mann ein, dass dieser immer nur das Beste für alle wollte. Und ja, er vertraute ihm; hoffte fast das der Schulleiter alles wieder ins Lot brachte.

„Dann lass dir von mir helfen."

„Wie?", fragte Harry und konnte nicht ganz die Hoffnung unterdrücken, die in ihm aufkeimte.

„Ich bin zwar kein Spezialist in diesem Gebiet, habe trotzdem reichlich Erfahrung. Alpträume spiegeln unterdrückte Gefühle und Ängste wieder. Du kannst sie nur verarbeiten, indem du darüber redest."

„Aha", sagte Harry wenig begeistert. Dumbledore drückte ihm einmal aufmunternd die Hand, bevor er sich in seinem Sessel zurück lehnte und die Fingerspitzen aneinander legte.

„Ja, ich dachte mir schon, dass dich das sehr begeistern wird. Nichts desto trotz musst du schlafen. Also biete ich dir folgendes an. Jede Nacht legen wir einen Zauber auf dich, der uns alarmiert, solltest du unter großem emotionalem Stress stehen. Das gibt uns die Möglichkeit dich zu wecken. Wenn du darüber nicht sprechen möchtest, schreibst du deine Träume auf und gibst sie uns zu lesen. Dann können wir dir unsere Meinung dazu sagen. Es würde natürlich auch helfen, wenn du dich vor dem Schlafen in Okklumentik übst, was dich weiter entspannen wird. Ich weiß es hört sich nach nicht viel an. Aber glaube mir, dass es mit der Zeit besser wird. Manchmal reicht es schon, wenn nur Jemand anders weiß was einen quält."

Harry dachte darüber nach. Das er schlafen musste stand außer Frage; Traumlostrank stand nicht zur Diskussion; was blieb ihm also, als zu zustimmen? Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore recht. Allein, dass er vorher wusste, die Alpträume nicht bis zum Ende durchstehen zu müssen, wäre eine große Hilfe. Und auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, beim Aufwachen nicht mehr alleine mit den grausamen Erinnerungen zu sein, ließ die Angst vor dem Schlafen gehen kleiner werden. Also nickte er zustimmend, bevor er stockte.

„Wir?"

„Ja. Ich habe mit den Anderen darüber gesprochen." Bei diesen Worten lief Harry rosa an. Natürlich hatten sie das. Immerhin hatte der halbe Orden seinen Zusammenbruch miterlebt.

„Remus ist die meiste Zeit hier und hat sich sofort angeboten. Wenn er außerhalb des Grimmauldplatzes ist, werden ich oder Arthur es übernehmen."

Das war in Ordnung. Zumindest musste er nicht mit Molly umgehen. Er liebte die Weasley Patronin, aber ihre über fürsorgliche Art erdrückte ihn manchmal. Er vertraute allen drei Männern genug, um das zu zu lassen.

„Danke, mein Junge", sagte Dumbledore leise und Harry sah überrascht auf. Das Lächeln des Schulleiters sah ein wenig traurig aus. „Ich weiß wie schwer das für dich ist."

Harry bezweifelte, dass der Schulleiter es wirklich wusste. Aber das sagte er nicht. Eine Weile schwiegen sie und diesmal hing die Stille nicht so schwer über ihnen. Schließlich sah Harry auf seine rechte Hand und die wieder alt wirkenden Narben hinab. Dumbledore folgte seinem Blick und Harry wurde ein wenig röter. Ihm fielen Snapes Worte wieder ein, dass er sich die Verletzungen selber zuführte. Aber das wollte und konnte er nicht glauben. Was für ein Freak musste er sein, wenn das stimmte? Sein Großvater musterte ihn, schien das Thema jedoch nicht aufgreifen zu wollen und Harry war das nur recht.

Stattdessen warf er einen Seitenblick auf die Bücher. Sich nervös räuspernd, blickte er zum Schulleiter, der ihn amüsiert musterte.

„Sind wir fertig, Sir?"

„Nicht ganz, mein Junge. Was ist das?", fragte er und zeigte zu dem recht beeindruckenden Bücherstapel.

„Ähm... Bücher?", antwortete Harry unschuldig. Dumbledore warf ihm einen halb strengen Blick zu, aber sein Oberlippenbart zitterte verdächtig.

„Nun. Ich würde es gerne sehen, wenn diese Bücher bald ihren angestammten Platz wiederfinden. Bevor Madame Pince einen Herzinfarkt bekommt."

Harry nickte schnell und grinste schief.

„Ja, Sir. Sie können sie auch mitnehmen, ich bin eigentlich durch."

Dumbledore sah ihn überrascht an und schnappte sich dann das oberste Buch. Als er den Titel las, hoben sich seine Augenbrauen.

„Flüche im Angriff."

Jetzt wurde sein Blick doch wieder strenger.

„Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass dieses Buch aus der verbotenen Abteilung stammt."

Unruhig rutschte Harry ein wenig herum. „Kann sein, Sir?", sagte er vorsichtig. Dumbledore pinnte ihn mit seinem Blick fest und Harry schluckte einmal.

„Warum hast du diese Bücher... geliehen, Harry?"

„Ich... Ich wollte mich vorbereiten, Sir", nuschelte er zurück und fummelte an der Decke. Dumbledore sagte nichts. Als Harry wieder zu ihm hoch blinzelte, sah er in verständnisvolle blaue Augen. Trotzdem war Dumbledores Stimme sehr ernst, als er wieder sprach.

„Hast du all diese Sprüche gelernt?", er winkte auch zu den anderen Büchern hinüber. Harry nickte und Dumbledore seufzte.

„Mein Junge, ich kann deine Beweggründe durchaus verstehen und bin auch ein klein wenig beeindruckt. Allerdings muss ich hier eine deutliche Grenze setzten. Bitte sehe davon ab, auch nur einen dieser Sprüche im praktischen auszuprobieren."

Er hob die Hand, als Harry den Mund aufmachte um zu protestieren.

„Es ist mein Ernst, Harry. Diese Bücher stehen nicht umsonst in der verbotenen Abteilung und sind nur für die Schüler zuständig, denen die Professoren es ausdrücklich erlauben. Viele dieser Zauber sind zu gefährlich, um sie ohne Aufsicht zu üben. Manche sind sehr kraftraubend und könnten dich im schlimmsten Fall sogar töten. Ich muss auf dein Versprechen bestehen, dass du sie nicht ausprobieren wirst."

Er wartete ab, bis Harry zwar widerstrebend aber überzeugt, zustimmte. Er glaubte nicht, dass die Zauber ihn überfordern würde, aber das letzte das er braucht, war ein verärgerter Schulleiter im Nacken. Dessen Miene wurde sanfter und nachdenklich tippte er sich an die Unterlippe.

„Allerdings sehe ich durchaus dein Talent in Verteidigung. Vielleicht lässt sich nächstes Schuljahr Jemand finden, der dir ein wenig Nachhilfe geben könnte.

„Ein Tutor?", fragte Harry mit glänzenden Augen. Dumbledore lächelte.

„Ich verspreche nichts, aber ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt."

„Danke, Sir", sagte Harry ehrlich. Verteidigung war das einzige Fach in dem er wirklich glänzte, ja sogar Hermine bei weitem überflügelte. Auch wenn er vielleicht doch nicht gegen Voldemort kämpfen musste, war er trotzdem immer noch eine große Zielscheibe. Je mehr er lernen würde, desto besser.

„Nun gut, mein Junge, du hast wahrscheinlich genug von einem alten Mann am Morgen. Ich bin mir sicher, dort draußen wartet eine ganze Horde Jungvolk auf dich."

Er stand auf und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes verschwanden die Bücher in Streichholzformat in seinem Umhang. Mit einem letzten Zwinkern und einem kurzen Schulterklopfer, war er verschwunden.

Harry sah auf die verschlossene Tür. Fast hoffte er, dass Dumbledore noch einmal zurück kam. So sehr er ihm ausgewichen war, die letzten Stunden mit ihm hatten ihm fast das Gefühl gegeben zu Hause zu sein. Eine Familie...

Er schüttelte diese Gedanken ab. Egal welches Blut in ihm floss... er hatte keine Familie mehr. Dumbledore, Remus, die Weasleys; sie alle sorgten sich um ihn. Aber das war es nicht was für Harry eine Familie ausmachte. Eltern hielten zu ihren Kindern, egal was sie taten und konnten sich nicht einfach von ihnen lossprechen oder weg gehen. Für Harry war der Letzte, der dazu bereit war, mit Sirius gestorben. Also löste er sich von diesen Gedanken und sah aus dem Fenster.

Alles war so wie gestern morgen. Außer, dass er wieder am Anfang stand. Sein Entschluss die Prophezeiung anzunehmen, hatte ihm ein Ziel gegeben. Jetzt war ihm das wieder genommen. Egal wie erleichtert er darüber war, jetzt fühlte er sich wieder wie letztes Jahr. Hilflos dem gegenüber was da kam. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als dazusitzen und abzuwarten. Dumbledore sah es vielleicht als eine Chance auf eine unbeschwerte Zeit, aber für Harry war es als wäre er wieder im Schrank unter der Treppe eingesperrt und müsste jeden Moment damit rechnen, dass Vernon hereinkam und ihn anschrie.

Passend dazu ging die Tür auf. Jedoch schrie keiner. Dafür kamen Ron und Hermine leise herein und setzten sich ihm gegenüber. Beide sahen aus, als wollten sie etwas sagen, aber trauten sich nicht.

„Hey", begann Harry irgendwann, als er es nicht mehr aushielt. Hermine sah aus, als hätte sie in naher Vergangenheit geweint.

„Hey", sagte sie und lächelte ihn vorsichtig an.

„Ich bin nicht aus Glas, wisst ihr", sagte er belustigt „und habe auch nicht vor an die Decke zu gehen."

„Sieh mal Harry...", begann Hermine und Harry fragte sich wieso sie die Hälfte ihrer Sätze mit `Sieh mal Harry´ anfangen musste. „es tut uns wirklich leid, was wir in der Küche getan haben."

„Ja, Kumpel. Das war deine Entscheidung, wir hätten uns nicht einmischen dürfen", half Ron aus. Harry ahnte, dass sie dieses Gespräch gründlich vorbereitet hatten, während er ausgeknockt war.

„Aber wir machen uns wirklich Sorgen um dich. Seit Anfang der Ferien redest du nicht mehr mit uns. Selbst hier gehst du uns aus dem Weg...", in Hermines Augen schwammen wieder Tränen und Harry seufzte. Hier saßen die Beiden Menschen die er am meisten auf der Welt vertraute. Er hasste sich selber dafür, wie er sie behandelte. Sie hatten besseres verdient.

„Ich weiß", murmelte er. „Es ist nur... ich wollte euch nicht da mit hinein ziehen..."

„Dafür ist es ein bisschen spät, Kumpel", knurrte Ron und Harry sah überrascht zu ihm auf. Sein Freund sah irgendwie älter aus, als er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. An Rons Hals sah er ein paar sehr verblasste runde Narben, die von den Gehirnen im Ministerium stammen mussten. Schlechtes Gewissen machte sich in ihm breit. Er war nicht der Einzige, der in den letzten Monaten einiges durch gemacht hatte. Hermine ging in den Ferien nicht mehr zu ihren Eltern, aus Angst, dass sie wegen ihr angegriffen wurden. Während Rons ganze Familie offen gegen Voldemort kämpfte und deswegen ständig in Gefahr war.

Ron hatte recht, für sie war es ein bisschen spät. Im ersten Schuljahr hatten sie beschlossen an seiner Seite zu bleiben. Auch wenn sie sich zwischendurch stritten und nervten waren sie doch das goldene Trio. Selbst wenn Harry sie von sich fern hielt, wusste jeder das sie seine besten Freunde waren.

Er rieb sich die Augen. Als er sprach sah er aus dem Fenster, weil er nicht ihre Miene sehen wollte.

„Voldemort hat Sirius benutzt um mich zu kriegen, nur weil er mein Pate war. Früher oder später wird er auch euch dazu benutzen. Ich wollte nicht...", er brach ab und schluckte. Der Gedanke sie zu verlieren war schlimmer, als alles Andere. Zum Glück brauchte er nicht weiter reden.

„Harry, wir wissen wie du tickst", sagte Hermine sanft „Du willst Niemanden in Gefahr bringen, aber glaubst du ernsthaft wir wären sicherer, wenn wir nicht mit dir befreundet wären? Rons ganze Familie gilt als Blutverräter und ich bin eine Muggelgeborene. Selbst wenn wir dich nie getroffen hätten wären wir Zielscheiben."

„Und außerdem", schnarrte Ron und beugte sich über den Tisch um ihn einmal fest auf den Oberarm zu schlagen. „Glaubst du wirklich wir würden nicht auch ohne dich gegen du-weißt-schon-wer kämpfen? Der Typ ist ein Irrer!"

Harry rieb sich die getroffene Stelle und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen sprang ein richtiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Als er zu seinen Freunden aufblickte, sah er, dass sie beide strahlten.

„Was?"

„Es ist nur... es ist das erste Mal das du wieder lächelst", erklärte Hermine und ihre Stimme verriet, wie angespannt sie wirklich war.

„Ich weiß", seufzte Harry und das kleine Lächeln verschwand wieder. „In letzter Zeit hatte ich nicht viel Grund dazu."

Er sah wie Beide sich ansahen und dann so taten, als würden sie den Tisch vor sich unglaublich interessant finden. Amüsiert beobachtete Harry sie und zog die Decke noch etwas enger um sich. Seine Freunde brannte förmlich vor Neugier auf Informationen, wollten ihn aber offensichtlich nicht bedrängen, sie zu geben. Einen Moment haderte Harry noch mit sich, entschloss sich dann aber, dass sie es verdient hatte.

„Ich muss euch etwas erzählen..."

Die nächste Stunde erzählte er ihnen alles. Nun fast alles. Die Entdeckung zu seinen letzten Blutsverwandten behielt er für sich. Er wusste ja selber nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Ron und Hermine waren beide gute Zuhörer und ließen ihn reden. Als er ihnen die komplette Prophezeiung zitierte reagierten sie genauso, wie er es erwartete. Hermine keuchte und schien hundert Fragen und mindestens fünf Buchempfehlungen auf der Zunge zu haben; während Ron einfach nur kalkweiß wurde und wie ein Fisch den Mund auf und zu klappte. Bevor er den Mut verlor, fuhr er fort zu dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore ein paar Stunden zuvor. Auch seine Alpträume und seine Bemühungen sich vorzubereiten, hielt er nicht zurück.

Nachdem er endete schlug Ron ihm wieder auf den Arm.

„Aua..."

„Ronald, hör auf Harry zu schlagen", tadelte Hermine abwesend und pfriemelte an ihren Locken.

„Ja, mum", grinste Ron und duckte sich jetzt vor ihr. Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer weiß nichts von der zweiten Hälfte der Prophezeiung, oder?"

Harry verneinte.

„Und Professor Dumbledore hat dir gesagt, dass du den Teil eigentlich ignorieren sollst, nicht wahr?"

„Ja... worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte Harry verwirrt. Hermine sah unglaublich zufrieden mit sich aus.

„Ich hatte recht!"

„Womit?"

„Wahrsagen und Prophezeiungen sind sinnlos! Ob wir sie wissen oder nicht, es hat sich nichts verändert! Ha! Trelawney ist und bleibt eine Schwindlerin!"

Ron und Harry sahen sie einen Moment lang sprachlos an, dann begann Hermine zu grinsen. Ron gluckste und auch Harry konnte nicht anders. Fünf Minuten später ging die Tür auf und Molly steckte ihren Kopf ins Zimmer. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, brachten ihre Augen zum Leuchten. Alle drei Teenager lachten und schnappten nach Luft, während Harry halb aus seinem Sessel gerutscht war und Ron mit der Faust immer wieder auf den Tisch schlug.

„I-Ich kann nicht mehr...", keuchte Harry und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Bauchschmerzen...", stimmte Hermine zu.

„Na, ihr seit ja gut drauf", sagte Molly. Das Trio drehte sich zu ihr um. „Worum geht es?"

Ron sah von seiner Mutter zu Harry und wieder zurück. Dann fing er wieder schallend an zu lachen. Molly schmunzelte.

„Wenn ihr euch wieder beruhigt habt... In einer Stunde gibt es Mittagessen. Harry, mein Lieber, vielleicht willst du dich vorher fertig machen?"

Harry roch übertrieben an seiner Achsel und nickte dann zustimmend.

„Wäre wahrscheinlich besser... sonst brauchen die da unten Gasmasken!"

„Was sind Gasmasken?", fragte Ron. Hermine verdrehte wieder die Augen und zog Ron aus dem Zimmer, um Harry etwas Privatsphäre zu geben.

Als er aus der warmen Dusche stieg, fühlte er sich fast etwas beschwipst. Zum ersten Mal seit zwei Monaten fühlte er sich ausgeruht und der Lachanfall hatte ihm ungeheuer gut getan. Er konnte sich kaum noch daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal unbeschwert mit seinen Freunden zusammen gesessen und gelacht hatte.

Auf dem Weg nach unten zum Essen warteten Hermine und Ginny im Flur, die sich links und rechts bei ihm einharkten. Verwundert ließ er sich von ihnen weiterziehen, bis zur Küchentür, vor der ein grinsender Ron stand. Er stieß sie auf und alle vier standen im Dunkeln.

„Wa-?", brachte Harry noch heraus, da ging das Licht an und ein ganzer Chor rief:

„ÜBERRASCHUNG!"

Harry duckte sich instinktiv und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Gehetzt sah er sich um, in ein Haufen verblüffter Gesichter. Die Küche war kaum wiederzuerkennen. Überall hingen Girlanden und Luftballons und an der hinteren Wand stand in großen Buchstaben: Herzlichen Glückwunsch nachträglich. Der Tisch war überladen mit bunten Geschenken und einer riesigen Torte.

Harrys klopfendes Herz beruhigte sich allmählich, als er die bekannten Gesichter sah. Es schien als wäre der halbe Orden anwesend. Selbst Hagrid quetschte sich in eine Ecke und strahlte ihn an. Verwirrt sah Harry zu Hermine, die er in seiner Panikreaktion mit nach unten gerissen hatte und die sich jetzt sanft aus seinem Griff löste. Rons Kopf war puterrot vor unterdrücktem Lachen, während er ihm wieder auf die Beine half. Hinter sich konnte Harry kichern von den etwaigen Gästen hören.

Okey, ganz ruhig Harry... es ist nur eine Geburtstagsparty. Aber für wen? Ron hatte im März, Hermine im September. Sein Blick fiel auf Ginny. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wann sie geboren war, aber es blieb ja Niemand anderes. Finster sah er Ron an; der hätte ihm zumindest warnen können. Er hatte nicht einmal ein Geschenk...

„Leute, warum habt ihr mich denn nicht eingeweiht?", fragte er seine Freunde, während er Ginny ein Lächeln zuwarf.

Der Raum wurde schlagartig still und sofort wurde ihm klar, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Ginnys Mund kappte auf und sie starrte ihn verwirrt an. Bittend sah er zu seinen Freunden, ob sie ihm vielleicht die richtige Antwort ins Ohr flüstern konnten. Aber die Beiden sahen ihn genauso belämmert an, wie damals, als er ihnen erzählt hatte, wie Dudley ihn als fett bezeichnete. Offensichtlich war sein Tipp wer Geburtstag hatte, falsch gewesen.

Schließlich gab Harry es auf, das Rätsel zu lösen, von dem er scheinbar der Einzige war, der die Antwort nicht kannte.

„Okey", sagte er in einer leicht gereizten Stimme „ich gebe auf. Es tut mir leid wer auch immer Geburtstag hat... oder hatte. Auf alle Fälle: Happy Birthday... für wen auch immer. Hätte mich einer eingeweiht, dann – warum lacht ihr?"

Ron war plötzlich zu Boden gesackt und hielt sich brüllend den Bauch. Hermine hing halb auf Ginny, beide unkontrollierbar am kichern. Harry wirbelte herum, nur um zu bemerken, dass Tonks, die Zwillinge, Charly und Bill genauso hart lachten. Hagrid gluckste in sein riesiges Taschentuch, während Arthur, Kingsley und Remus sich gegenseitig angrinsten. Dumbledores Mund war zu einem dicken Lächeln verzogen und seine Augen funkelten wie wild. Die einzigen die nicht lachten waren Molly, McGonagall und Moody. Letzterer schnaufte und verdrehte die Augen, wobei das Magische in die andere Richtung rollte.

Harry wand sich ein bisschen, als er den Blick bemerkte, den sich die beiden ältesten Frauen im Raum zuwarfen. Er war voller Besorgnis und Unruhe.

Ein Krachen ließ sie alle herum fahren. Fred war von seinem Stuhl gefallen und lag jetzt genauso wie sein jüngster Bruder lachend am Boden. Harrys Gesicht wurde heiß und er drehte um, bereit aus dem Raum zu flüchten, in den ihn alle aus unbekannten Gründen auslachten.

Hermine blockierte ihm jedoch sanft lächeln den Weg. Ihre braunen Augen waren weich und als sie ihm die Hand auf den Arm legte, ließ er sich noch einmal herum drehen. Die meisten hatten sich mittlerweile etwas beruhigt, sahen ihn jetzt jedoch neugierig an, ob er es mittlerweile begriffen hatte.

„Harry, mein Lieber, weißt du welches Datum wir heute haben?", fragte Molly. Harry konnte ihren Ton nicht ganz zuordnen. Scheinbar schien sie herausfinden zu wollen, ob er noch genug in sich hatte, um sich an ein Datum zu erinnern.

„Ähm", schnell rechnete er im Kopf nach. Sechs Wochen Dursleys, drei Tage Grimmauldplatz, fünf Tage schlafen... „den ersten oder zweiten August?"

Remus gab ihm einen aufmunternden Blick. „Also...?" Wenn er glaubte, dass Harry ihm jetzt folgen konnte, lag er falsch. Der versuchte verzweifelt seine aufsteigende Wut hinunter zu drücken und den anderen nicht ihr dummes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Immerhin wollte er die Party nicht verderben.

Ron rappelte sich, die Seite haltend und ziemlich fertig aussehend, vom Boden auf. „Harry", stöhnte er „wer hat am Geburtstag?"

Harry sah von seinem besten Freund, Hilfe suchen zu Hermine, die immer noch ihre Hand auf seinem Arm hatte, um ihn vom Flüchten abzuhalten. Aber auch ihre Mundwinkel zuckten wieder verräterisch.

„Schwarze Haare, grüne Augen, eine Narbe auf der Stirn..."

Endlich machte es klick und Harry schlug sich mit der Handfläche auf die besagte Narbe und stöhnte gequält. Er hatte seinen eigenen Geburtstag vergessen. Ron schlug ihm hart auf die Schulter und prustete:

„Wie konntest du nur deinen eigenen Geburtstag vergessen?"

Hermine war ein wenig mehr taktvoll und zeigte nur stumm auf die Torte. In dicken roten Lettern stand da: _Harry 16_.

Er starrte auf den Schriftzug, bevor er sich an die Wand lehnte und seinen Kopf immer wieder gegen sie schlug. Durch und durch blamiert, nicht nur seinen Geburtstag vergessen zu haben, sondern auch den eindeutigen Hinweis zu ignorieren.

„Und du sagst mir immer _ich_ wäre langsam", grinste Ron zu Hermine, die ihn anblitzte.

Noch einmal schlug Harry seinen Kopf gegen die Wand; dann hatte Hermine genug von seinem selbstverletzend Verhalten und zog ihn hoch. Sie gab ihm einen mitleidigen Blick und schubste ihn dann zu den anderen Gästen, die sich um ihn versammelt hatten. Wahruscheinlich machten sie sich über seine Dummheit lustig oder versuchten ihn deshalb aufzumunternd. Er hörte nicht zu, schüttelte dumpf Hände und versuchte irgendwie über den Schock hinweg zu kommen.

Hagrids Knochenbrechende Umarmung hatte die gewünschte Wirkung. Der Riese schluchzte irgendetwas über Harry, während der verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte.

„L-Luft! ´agrid... umph..."

Vielleicht lag es am Sauerstoffmangel, aber nachdem die Zwillinge ihn gerettet hatte, kehrte auch Harrys gute Laune langsam wieder zurück.

„Geschenke!", strahlte Ron irgendwann und zog ihn aus dem Pulk zu dem Platz am Kopf des Tisches. Die Gäste folgten und ließen sich um den Tisch herum nieder. Hagrid überragte sie alle, auch wenn er auf dem Fußboden saß.

„Meins zuerst", forderte Ron und warf ihm ein dickes orangenes Paket in den Schoß. Harry hob es an.

„Ein Buch? Wirklich Ron?", fragte er ungläubig. Sein Freund wackelte nur geheimnistuerisch mit den Augenbrauen. Als Harry das Geschenkpapier abwickelte fiel ihm als erstes etwas glitzerndes in die Hände. Er hob es hoch und wurde dann puterrot. Es waren Handschellen, allerdings keine normalen, sondern welche mit pinken flauschigem Fell überzogen.

Harry warf Ron einen vernichtenden Blick zu und verbarg die Handschellen schnell unter dem Papier. Jedoch hatte der ganze Raum das Spielzeug gesehen. Dumbledore Augen funkelten wie wild, während die Jüngeren in heilloses Gelächter ausbrachen. Molly funkelte ihren Jüngsten düster an, aber selbst ihr Mann hatte Schwierigkeiten eine ernste Miene zu bewahren.

Schnell wandte Harry sich seinem eigentlichen Geschenk zu und die grünen Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Die hundert besten Sucher und ihre Tricks! Wow, danke Ron!", freute er sich und begann durch die Seiten zu blättern.

„Ja, nun... vielleicht willst du deine anderen Geschenke aufmachen?", sagte Hermine mit einem leicht verärgerten Blick, der alles aussagte was sie von Jungs und Quidditch hielt. Harry legte wehmütig das Buch zur Seite und zog ein Paket in auffällig buntem Papier zu sich. Kleine Einhörner und Teddybären tanzten darauf herum und applaudierten ihm. Ein Blick auf die Grußkarte und er schob es vorsichtshalber wieder ein wenig zurück.

„Wenn da irgendetwas drin ist was explodiert, mach ich es nicht auf", drohte er an die Zwillinge gewandt.

„Also wirklich..."

„...Harry. Was denkst du denn...

„...von uns?", sprachen Fred und George wie immer in einem Satz.

„Keine Sorge, da sind..."

„...keine Fallen drin!"

Misstrauisch fummelte er eine Ecke ab und tatsächlich passierte nichts weiter, als dass die Bären anfingen die Einhörner zu jagen. Als erstes bemerkte er ein Stück Stoff und als er erkannte was es war, versuchte er es schnell unter seinem Shirt zu verstecken. George war schneller. Mit einem Schnipp seines Zauberstabes flog das Kleidungsstück aus Harrys Händen und schwebte ihm vor der Nase. Die Erwachsenen stöhnten und Molly gab beiden Söhnen einen nicht gerade sanften Schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

Es war ein Männertanga, in kitschigem orange, auf dem vorne `wilder Hippogreif´ stand. Tonks prustete in ihren Becher und bekam einen Hustanfall.

„Ehrlich?", stöhnte Harry und fischte das eklige Teil aus der Luft. Die Zwillinge grinsten nur fies. Um die Menge von dem Tanga abzulenken zog er schnell das eigentliche Geschenk heraus. Seine Augenbrauen erreichten Snapelike fast seinen Haaransatz als er eine kleine Figur heraus zog, die schreckliche Ähnlichkeit mit ihm hatte. Er setzte die Handgroße Puppe auf den Tisch und der Mini-Harry machte eine kleine Verbeugung vor ihm.

„Was zur Hölle ist das?", fragte er nicht sicher ob er angewidert oder fasziniert war. Mini-Harry zog einen kleinen Besen aus dem Umhang und begann ihn zu polieren.

„Das ist unser neuester Verkaufsschlager...", strahlte Fred.

„...die Harry Potter Aktienfigur! Sag etwas zu ihr", forderte George. Harry starrte sie nur entsetzt an. Ron rückte interessiert näher und übernahm diesen Part.

„Draco Malfoy gewinnt den Quidditch Pokal."

Sofort wedelte Mini-Harry mit erhobener Faust in der Luft herum und schrie mit einer ziemlich piepsenden Stimme: „Niemals! Ich werde Gryffindors Ehre verteidigen. Und wenn ich die nächsten zehn Wochen im Krankenflügel liege...ich gewinne dieses Spiel!"

Madame Pomfrey, die vor ein paar Minuten angekommen war, fing schallend an zu lachen. Der Ausbruch der sonst so strikten Hexe ließ selbst bei Molly ein Lächeln auf den Gesicht erscheinen.

Als nächstes war Charly dran, der Mini-Harry erklärte sie würden angegriffen. Die Aktionsfigur ließ den Besen verschwinden und zog dafür einen winzigen Zauberstab.

„Bleibt hier! Ich gehe und rette die Welt. Wenn ich verletzt werde, bringt euch in Sicherheit und lasst mich zurück!"

Harry stöhnte gequält und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Ich find sie ziemlich passend", kam der spitze Kommentar von Hermine. Harry sah verzweifelt zu den Zwillingen.

„Warum?", fragte er schwach.

„Nun, wir haben uns überlegt was die Schüler von heute gerne kaufen würden und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen..."

„...dass du das wärst. Da wir nun mal nicht dich verkaufen können..."

„,... sind wir auf die Idee gekommen DICH zu verkaufen!"

„Das", Harry deutete auf Mini-Harry, der jetzt auf dem Tisch hin und her sprang und so tat als würde er gegen Todesser kämpfen „kauft Jemand?"

„Oh ja", sagten die Zwillinge gemeinsam. „Bis jetzt sind schon über zweihundert weg gegangen."

„Das ist ein Alptraum", murmelte Harry und rieb sich die Augen. Scheinbar war er der einzige, der das fand, denn alle anderen riefen Mini-Harry begeistert irgendwelche Befehle zu. Als Ginny das Ministerium erwähnte, begann die kleine Puppe sich herzhaft zu übergeben. Erschrocken wich Harry dem schleimigen grünen Zeug aus, doch kaum berührte es etwas festes verschwand die Kotze von allein.

„Umbridge", brülle Ron lachend und wieder fing Mini-Harry an zu erbrechen. Jetzt musste auch Harry lachen.

„Okey", er tippte Mini-Harry an und der sah gebannt zu ihm auf. „Setz dich einfach da rüber zu Ginny und halt einen Moment still."

Mini-Harry salutierte und marschierte zu Ginny. Als er vor ihr angekommen war griff er sich an die Brust und sah fasziniert zu ihr hoch. „Ich liebe hübsche Mädchen!", rief er, bevor er sich hinsetzte und wieder seinen Besen polierte. Harry errötete abermals, während die Anderen schallend anfingen zu lachen.

Zum Glück kamen danach weitaus sicherere Geschenke. Von Hagrid bekam er einen ganzen Sack voll mit Steinkeksen. Die Weasley Eltern schenkten ihm fünf selbstgestrickte Pullover und ein großes Plakat der Chudley Canons. Er bedankte sich herzliche bei ihnen.

Tonks drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und er war davon so abgelenkt, dass er erst bemerkte was er da aus dem Geschenk zog, als Ron und Hermine neben ihm lachend zusammen brachen und Molly, Pomfrey und McGonagall einstimmig stöhnten. Neben einer herrlichen Ausgabe eines Verteidigungsbuches lag auch ein kleines ledernes Paddel in seiner Hand, dass durchlöchert war mit kleinen ausgestanzten Herzen.

„Wollt ihr mir dieses Jahr irgendetwas sagen?", fragte Harry in die Runde, mittlerweile angesteckt von der guten Laune. Die Jüngeren waren kaum fähig zu antworten und diejenigen, die nicht lachten hatten anscheinend keine Ahnung was vor sich ging. Also wedelte er nur grinsend mit dem Paddel in der Luft und drohte:

„Passt ja auf, dass ich das nicht benutze!"

Dann landete es bei den Handschellen und dem Tanga.

„Hermine? Bitte sag mir, dass dein Geschenk normal ist", flehte Harry halb im Scherz. Seine Freundin warf ihm einen Blick zu, als wäre sie niemals zu so etwas fähig. Natürlich zog er auch bei ihr ein kleines Extrageschenk heraus. Diesmal eine Tube Gleitgel.

„Oh Harry sieh nur... deine eigene Ausgabe von `Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts´", bemerkte Ron in einem spöttischen Tonfall und wich Hermines Schlag aus. Harry sah auf die wunderschöne Ausgabe hinab und grinste dann zu seiner Freundin hoch.

„Bist du sicher, dass ich das brauche? Du kennst es doch auswendig...", als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah und bemerkte, dass er dran war für eine mehrminütige Predigt hob er schnell die Hände. „Nein, das ist wirklich klasse. Danke!"

Sie stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und funkelte ihn streng an. „Das will ich auch meinen", sagte sie forsch, aber ihre Augen verrieten sie. Diesmal waren die Erwachsenen dran mit kichern.

Charly und Bill sahen ein wenig nervös zu ihrer Mutter während sie ihm ihr Geschenk überreichten und Harry ahnte schlimmes. Deshalb hob er das Papier vorsichtig an, keuchte dann schockiert und ließ das Joke Geschenk diesmal schnell verschwinden, bevor die Erwachsenen es sahen. Nervös bedankte er sich überschwänglich für die Kollektion von wunderschönen Federn, die alle in einer anderen Schrift schrieben und sich selbst korrigierten. Die ältesten Weasley Kinder sahen ihn dankbar an und verschwanden schnell aus der Reichweite ihrer Eltern.

„Ey, was war noch drin?", forderten die Zwillinge lauthals zu wissen. Harry wurde noch röter und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ginny...", wandte er sich an ihre Schwester und ignorierte jede weitere Frage von den Anderen. Auch Bill und Charly schalteten auf taub. Ginny war zwar ebenfalls mit allen Wassern gewaschen, aber so schlimm konnte es nicht sein. Tatsächlich begutachtete er Sekunden später einen kleinen, unscheinbaren roten Gummiring, der leicht zu vibrieren schien. Tonks fiel vor Schreck vorm Stuhl, als sie ihn sah, aber ansonsten schien Niemand eine Ahnung zu haben, was es damit auf sich hatte.

„Ginny", knurrte Molly warnend, aber ihre einzige Tochter ignorierte sie komplett und zeigte ein wölfisches Grinsen.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ein Penisring", antwortete Ginny prompt „du benutzt ihn um..."

„Alles klar... hab´s verstanden", unterbrach Harry sie laut und schob ihn sich schnell in die Tasche. Molly schien kurz vor einer Ohnmacht zu stehen und Mini-Harry verbarg das Gesicht in den kleinen Händen.

„Ich hoffe zum Wohle eurer Mutter, dass es damit jetzt war", wisperte Harry den Weasley Kindern leise zu und beobachtete halb besorgt, halb amüsiert, wie Pomfrey Molly einen Beruhigungstrank gab.

„Du hast es überstanden", sagten die Zwillinge unisono und erleichtert atmete Harry auf. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das dünne Buch, dass unter dem Penisring gelegen hatte. Es bestand aus rotem Leder und Harry Potter war in Goldbuchstaben darauf gedruckt. Neugierig öffnete er es und sah ein großes Foto von sich selbst, Arm in Arm mit Ron und Hermine. Es musste kurz vor ihrer Abreise nach ihrem ersten Schuljahr aufgenommen worden sein. Er blätterte weiter und sah auf den nächsten Seiten unzählige Fotos, von sich und seinen Freunden. Keines davon kannte er.

„Wow... waren wir winzig", sagte Ron, der sich über seine Schulter gebeugt hatte.

„Ginny das ist... wow", sagte Harry überwältigt und schenkte ihr ein echtes Lächeln. Sie strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Wo hast du nur all diese Fotos hier?", fragte Hermine, die Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Ginny wurde ein wenig rosa. „Ein paar hab ich von den älteren Gryffindors, die meisten sind von Collin. Er macht es zwar nicht mehr so offensichtlich, aber du bist immer noch sein Lieblingsobjekt."

Harry nickte abwesend und hörte nicht einmal wie Mini-Harry laut protestierend: „Ich bin kein Objekt, ich bin der Auserwählte", schrie.

Als er zu einem Bild aus seinem vierten Schuljahr kam, in dem er allein und ziemlich depressiv auf einer Fensterbank saß, schloss er das Buch vorsichtig.

„Danke", sagte er leise und Ginny nickte verstehend.

Von Remus bekam er einen schwarzen Zauberstabhalter, den er sich an den Unterarm binden konnte. Als er das tat, verschwand er zusammen mit dem Stab, auch wenn Harry noch immer das Leder gegen seine Haut spürte. Sein Stab flog ihm automatisch in die Hand, wenn er sein Handgelenk im bestimmten Winkel abknickte. Dieses Geschenk löste viel Neid bei den Anderen Schülern aus, die so etwas auch unbedingt haben wollten.

Danach kamen eine ganze Reihe Bücher von verschiedensten Ordensmitgliedern, ein Taschenfeindglas von Moody („Immer Achtsam!") und ein Shirt von Professor McGonagall, dass je nach Wunsch die Farbe änderte. Harry wusste, dass sie es selbst gezaubert hatte und freute sich besonders darüber. Selbst für die Verwandlungslehrerin musste das ein wirklich schwieriger Zauber gewesen sein, vor allem, da er permanent war.

Als letztes blieb nur noch ein Paket über. Es war für seine Größe ziemlich schwer und verpackt in einem grellen grünen Papier, mit Clowns darauf. Als er es öffnete gab es einen lauten Knall und überall in der Küche verteilte sich Konfetti. Harry lachte erfreut und lauschte einen Moment den vielen schrägen „Happy Birthday" Liedern, die die Clowns angestimmt hatten. Die Erwachsenen verdrehten die Augen und Moody knurrte nur: „Wirklich, Albus?", aber Harry fand es wunderbar. Noch nie hatte er so ein Geschenk öffnen dürfen; nicht das er bis dato sehr viele Geschenke erhalten hatte.

Neugierig und in dem Wissen, dass dieses Geschenk von seinem Großvater war hob er eine kleine milchige Glasschale hervor. Sie war nicht viel größer, als ein Kaffeebecher, aber Harry erkannte das Denkarium sofort. In das seltsame Material, das beim Anfassen eindeutig kein Glas mehr war, waren überall kleine Symbole hinein geritzt. Ein Schnatz, ein Besen, eine kleine Schlange, ein Wolf, ein Phönix, ein Hund, ein kleines Rentier mit fast genauso großem Geweih und eine sehr feine Blume, die er als Lilie erkannte. Auf dem Grund des Denkariums war ein Blitz.

Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte und atmete langsam aus. Dann sah er Dumbledore direkt in die Augen.

„Danke, Sir", sagte er warm und das Lächeln des Schulleiters wurde noch breiter.

„Liebend gern, mein Junge."

Harry nickte und strich vorsichtig über den milchigen Rand. Er wusste wie selten und wertvoll diese Dinger waren und wie nützlich es sein würde.

„Zeit für den Kuchen!", holte Molly ihn schließlich aus seiner Gedankenwelt. Offenbar hatte sie sich von dem Schock über ihrer missratenen Kinder erholt. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend fing er sich besorgte Blicke ein; nachdem Hermine ihn aufforderte die Kerzen auszublasen und sich etwas zu wünschen; und er fragte „warum?".

Sie erklärte ihm geduldig, dass dies ein alter Brauch überall auf der Welt war. Harry hatte das nicht gewusst. War er doch bei Dudleys Geburtstagspartys immer in der Küche gewesen.

„Ist das dein erster Geburtstagskuchen?", fragte Dumbledore in die darauf folgende Stimme. Seins Stimme klang leicht, aber er konnte nicht ganz den besorgten Unterton vermeiden.

„Äh, ja", sagte Harry achselzuckend „ist auch meine erste Party."

Er sah die schockierten Mienen um sich herum und schnappte sich ein Messer um den Kuchen anzuschneiden. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen war er in richtig guter Stimmung und wollte sich das nicht durch trübe Erinnerungen vermiesen lassen. Also lachte er und begann Kuchen auszuteilen.

„Aber es ist der schönste Geburtstag den man sich wünschen kann! Vielen Dank euch alle!"

McGonagalls Mund war schmal, als sie Blicke mit den anderen Erwachsenen austauschte, aber Niemand sagte mehr etwas dazu.

Mit Genus tauchte Harry in das herrliche Buffet ein, dass Molly gezaubert hatte. Den ganzen Nachmittag verbrachten sie in der Küche, aßen, tranken Butterbier und beobachteten Mini-Harry. Als der das erste Mal bei Dumbledore ankam, hob er drohend eine Faust.

„Ich zerstöre ihr Büro, Professor", rief er und tat so, als würde er mit Sache um sich werfen. Harry wurde blass.

„Woher zum Teufel wisst ihr davon?", fragte er die Zwillinge schockiert, die nur geheimnisvoll lächelten. Dumbledore schien das allerdings nicht sehr ernst zu nehmen und zwinkerte ihnen einmal zu. Dann begann er eine lange Rede über das Ministerium und erwähnte immer wieder Fudge und Umbridge, was zur Folge hatte, dass Mini-Harry fast eine halbe Stunde durchgehend kotzte.

Zum Abend hin leerte sich die Küche etwas und Harry wurde von Hermine, Ron, Ginny, den Zwillingen und Tonks zur Seite geschoben.

„Was wollt ihr?", fragte er misstrauisch. Ron war einen Schulterblick zu seiner Mutter, aber die war in ein Gespräch mit McGonagall verstrickt.

„Was haben Bill und Charly dir gegeben?", fragte Ginny und grinste. „Wir alle wussten von unseren Geschenken, aber die zwei waren total geheimnistuerisch."

Harry verdrehte die Augen, dann holte er den grün, schwarzen Dildo aus der Tasche, den er dort versteckt hatte. Die Zwillinge fingen prustend an zu lachen. Von Ron kam nur ein angeekeltes „wäh..."

Insgesamt war es für Harry der schönste Tag seit langem. Er lachte mehr, als er es in den Wochen davor zusammen getan hatte und nach reichlich Butterbier forderte er sogar Tonks zum tanzen auf. Nur einmal wurde seine Stimmung etwas getrübt, als er sich für einen Moment setzte und Remus sah, der allein an der Wand lehnte. Der nicht mehr ganz so junge Werwolf schien sich unbeobachtete zu fühlen, denn anstatt dem fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck, den er den ganzen Abend getragen hatte, starrte er jetzt aus traurigen Augen ins Leere. Harry wusste, dass er an Sirius dachte. Harry wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen wie der Ältere sich fühlte. Seine größte Angst war es, dass Ron, Hermine oder seinen anderen Freunden etwas passierte. Wie musste es für Remus sein, als letzter Überlebende?

Trotz der guten Stimmung vermisste auch Harry Sirius schmerzhaft. Ständig sah er ihn am letzten Weihnachtsfest. Wie glücklich er da gewesen war und wie schnell sie alles zum Schlechten gewandt hatte. War diese Feier vielleicht auch die Letzte, die sie in der Runde erleben würden? Wie viele von denen, die jetzt in der Küche waren, würden bis zum nächsten Mal tot sein?

Als hätten sie darauf gewartet, dass er irgendwann in Depressionen verfallen würde, tauchten in diesem Moment Ron und Hermine auf und zerrten ihn wieder zu den Anderen.

Spät am Abend fand Harry sich endlich allein in seinem Zimmer. Sein beachtlicher Berg an Geschenken lag fein säuberlich aufgebahrt auf der Kommode. Er selbst saß im Bett und blätterte durch das Fotoalbum. Es überraschte ihn selbst wie glücklich er auf den Meisten aussah. Je weiter er jedoch nach hinten blätterte, desto ernster wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck. Harry seufzte, legte es auf den Nachttisch und rieb sich die Augen. Es war schon spät und er hundemüde. Der Tag war lang und anstrengend gewesen. Er wollte nichts lieber als ins Bett fallen und schlafen, aber ein kleiner panischer Teil hielt ihn davon ab.

Das war der beste Geburtstag seines Lebens gewesen, auch wenn er drei Tage zu spät war. Er wollte sich die Erinnerung dadurch nicht durch einen Alptraum kaputt machen. Andererseits war er ausgelaugt und der Tag wirklich gut gewesen. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja diesmal zumindest ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Irgendwann musste er es tun, außer er wollte wieder so Enden wie letztes Mal.

Mit einem klammen Gefühl im Magen legte er sich schließlich hin und schloss die Augen. Aber es dauerte lange, bis er endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

„Nein...bitte..."

„Harry, wach auf!"

Er schreckte hoch und wehrte die Hand ab, die ihn rüttelte.

„Harry ich bin´s"

„Remus?", fragte er groggy und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Selbst ohne Brille erkannte er den bekannten braunen Kopf verschwommen vor sich.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Du bist hier sicher", murmelte der Werwolf beruhigend und fuhr ihm ein paar Mal über die Seite.

Harry setzte seine Brille auf und spähte zur Uhr über der Tür. Es war drei Uhr morgens. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er bebte. Remus schwieg bis das Zittern langsam nachließ.

„Was hast du geträumt?", fragte er schließlich leise. Harry schüttelte panisch den Kopf, aber sein Mund schien ein Eigenleben zu haben.

„Mum und Dad...", krächzte er und wollte sich abwenden, als er bemerkte wie schwach er klang. Noch nie hatte ihn Jemand geweckt, bevor der Alptraum ihn gefangen nahm und er nicht mehr daraus fliehen konnte. Harry fühlte sich verletzlich und Remus schien das zu spüren. Er festigte seinen Griff und zog ihn ein wenig zu sich heran, sodass er den Kopf auf die Schulter des Älteren legen konnte. Harry war zu dankbar für die Nähe, als dass er sich wehren konnte und presste sein Gesicht in Remus Schlafanzug.

„I-Ich höre sie...wie wenn ich einen D-Dementor begegne", flüsterte er schließlich. Remus drang ihn nicht weiter zu sprechen, aber Harry hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis es ihm zu erzählen. Immerhin wusste sein ehemaliger Lehrer was er immer hörte, wenn er einem Dementor zu nahe kam.

Remus seufzte traurig und fuhr ihm über die Haare.

„Da ist ein grünes Licht... und sie s-schreien. Ich versuche sie zu erreichen... a-aber k-kann n-n-nicht...", das Stottern wurde schlimmer und er brach ab.

„Du konntest nichts tun, Harry", sagte Remus schließlich genauso leise wie er. „Du warst ein Baby."

„I-Ich weiß... aber ich v-vermisse sie..."

Noch nie hatte er das laut ausgesprochen und es einzugestehen war schwerer als gedacht. Als Kind war es leichter gewesen. Die Dursleys sprachen nie über die Potters und für ihn war es natürlich gewesen eine Waise zu sein. Aber in den letzten Jahren erwischte er sich immer häufiger dabei, wie er sich nach Eltern sehnte, denen er von seinen Abenteuern berichten und die er um Rat fragen konnte.

„Ich auch", gab Remus noch leiser zu. „Es vergeht nicht ein Tag an den ich nicht an sie denke. James war der beste Freund, den man sich wünschen konnte und Lily...", hier spürte Harry wie Remus lächelte „Lily war einfach eine tolle Frau. Sie hat mir so häufig geholfen, dass ich aufgegeben habe zu zählen. Es ist nicht fair, dass du sie nicht kennen lernen durftest."

Das war keine direkte Aufmunterung, aber Harry spürte, wie er langsam ruhiger wurde. Remus hatte recht, es war nicht fair. Aber bei ihm war der einzige Mensch der seine Eltern so sehr vermisste wie er selber und allein dieses Wissen half.

„Es tut mir leid...", murmelte er irgendwann. Remus versteifte sich etwas und schob ihn ein wenig von sich weg um ihn anzusehen.

„Was tut dir leid?"

Harry wich seinem Blick aus. „Voldemort hat sie nur wegen mir umgebracht... und S-Sirius..."

Remus sog scharf die Luft ein und schlug ihm dann einmal sanft auf den Hinterkopf.

„Ist es das? Du glaubst ich wäre wütend auf dich?"

Das war ein kleiner Teil davon, aber Harry nickte.

„Oh man, Harry", stöhnte der Werwolf und zog ihn wieder zu sich. „Nichts davon ist deine Schuld, hörst du? Voldemort ist ein kranker Irrer, der nur wegen einer Prophezeiung eine ganze Familie auslöschen wollte. Dein Eltern waren Auroren und im Orden. Sie haben seit ihrem Abschluss gegen ihn gekämpft. Glaubst du er hätte sie nicht auch verfolgt, wenn es diese Prophezeiung nie gegeben hätte? Und Sirius war... naja, du weißt wie er war. Er ist hier drin langsam verrückt geworden. Auch ohne die Sache im Ministerium wäre er nicht mehr lange ruhig gewesen. Er war ein erwachsener Mensch und hat seine eigenen Entscheidungen getroffen. Und er ist im Kampf gefallen. Das hätte auch Wochen später passieren können, oder es hätte ich sein können, oder Tonks oder Alastor... Wir befinden uns im Krieg. Das ist nicht deine Schuld, sondern Voldemorts! Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, dass du Sirius helfen wolltest, auch wenn es eine Falle war. Das bist halt du. Aber ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht böse oder glaube das du Schuld daran bist!"

Nach seiner Rede schwiegen sie eine Weile und Harry dachte über das Gesagte nach. Remus hatte ihn nie angelogen und auch jetzt klang er aufrichtig. Außerdem würde er ihn kaum nach einem Alptraum trösten, wenn er sauer auf ihn wahr, oder?

Remus hielt in immer noch und Harry entspannte sich sichtlich. Normalerweise war er nach einem Alptraum so aufgekratzt, dass er nicht einmal daran dachte noch einmal einzuschlafen. Aber jetzt fühlte er sich völlig ruhig und er gähnte herzhaft. Remus gluckste und legte ihn wieder zurück.

„Schlaf weiter, Harry"

„Will nicht", protestierte er nuschelnd und war nur Sekunden später eingeschlafen.

Der nächste Tag verlief relativ ruhig. Fast alle Ordensmitglieder hatten irgendetwas zu tun und zurück blieben nur Molly und die vier Kids. Die Weasley Patronin wuselte im Haus herum und bereitete ein Ordenstreffen vor, dass spät abends stattfinden sollte.

Hermine zwang die anderen den Vormittag mit lernen zu verbringen. Während die anderen drei über irgendwelche Verwandlungstexte brüteten, nahm sich Harry seine neue Sammlung Bücher vor. Dumbledores Warnung über zu starke Zauber klang ihm noch in den Ohren, doch die beschriebenen Flüche schienen seiner Altersklasse zu entsprechen und die meisten Bücher handelten eh von Taktik. Dennoch waren sie sehr interessant.

Am Nachmittag spielten sie die Gryffindor Version von Snape explodieren, in der tatsächlich _Snape_ explodierte und nervten Molly danach sie doch bei dem Ordenstreffen teilnehmen zu lassen. Natürlich war die Antwort nein, aber immerhin hatten sie es versucht. Also verzogen sie sich grummelnd und protestierend nach oben, als die ersten Mitglieder eintrafen.

Die wenigen die sie sahen trugen ernste Mienen und tuschelten etwas über einen erneuten Machtanstieg von Voldemort. Harry verabschiedete sich von den Anderen und peste danach in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Egal wie schön die letzten zwei Tage gewesen waren, Voldemort war immer noch da draußen. Seine Gedanken flogen zu seinem ersten Abend am Grimmauldplatz zurück. Er hatte es geschafft den Angriff des dunklen Lords abzuwehren, aber nur sehr knapp. Was, wenn Voldemort es bald wieder versuchte? Er fühlte sich nicht bereit dafür.

Etwas planlos suchte er in seinem Koffer nach dem Buch über Okklumentik, konnte es aber nicht finden. Perplex kramte er weiter, bis er begriff, dass Dumbledore das ebenfalls mitgenommen hatte. Frustriert warf er sich auf das Bett und versuchte sich alles in Erinnerung zu rufen, was er darin gelesen hatte. Die Atemübungen konnte er mittlerweile im Schlaf, so häufig hatte er sie geübt. Aber immer noch viel es ihm schwer seinen Geist zu lehren. Und selbst wenn er es schaffte, konnte er nie sagen, ob er jetzt eine ausreichend starke Barriere geschaffen hatte oder nicht.

Grimmig ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten. Er musste es trotzdem weiter versuchen!

Harry starrte an den Bettposten, dann beruhigte er seine Atmung und konzentrierte sich auf nichts. Nach wenigen Minuten spürte er, wie der Schlaf an ihm zog und versank. Er träumte etwas sinnloses über Molly und Pfannkuchen. Dann begann einer der Pfannkuchen vor seinem Gesicht zu schweben und interessiert sah er hinein. Etwas Schwarzes glitzerte in seiner Mitte und eine Reihe von Emotionen schwappte ihm entgegen. Innerhalb einer Sekunde begriff er, dass dies kein Traum war, sondern er direkt in Voldemort Gedanken blickte. Einen kurzen Moment triumphierte er, als er bemerkte, dass er es endlich geschafft hatte seinen Geist so weit zu verschließen, dass er es aufhalten konnte. Doch dann stockte er. Voldemort schien aufgewühlt, auf eine Art und Weise, wie Harry es noch nie bei ihm gespürt hatte. Er konnte den Pfannkuchen nehmen und wegwerfen oder sich in Voldemorts Geist ziehen lassen. Letzteres wollte er nie wieder erleben, er hatte genug von Folterszenen und Morden, aber etwas zog ihn dennoch näher.

Es war keine Neugier oder Interesse, sondern reiner Instinkt. Alles in ihm drängte ihn weiter zu gehen. Schließlich gab er nach, öffnete seinen Geist und ließ sich in die schwarze, grausame Gedankenwelt saugen.

_Er stand in einem großen, hohen Raum, der von hunderten Kerzen an den Wänden erleuchtet wurde. Um ihn herum standen seine getreuen Todesser. Es waren viele heute, war es doch an der Zeit ein Exempel zu statuieren. _

Etwas war anders als sonst. Harry dachte! Er wusste, dass er Harry Potter war und nicht Voldemort. Doch neben seinen eigenen Gedanken hörte er auch Voldemorts. Er schien wie eine Fliege an der Wand in Voldemorts Gehirn zu sitzen und zu lauschen. Der schien nichts zu bemerken, auch wenn Harry nur hoffen konnte, dass der dunkle Lord nichts bemerkte. Harry fühlte die mächtigen Schilde um sich herum. Voldemorts war einer der stärksten lebenden Legilimentiker, aber durch ihre Verbindung hatte Harry ein Schlupfloch gefunden. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf Voldemort und bemerkte überrascht, dass dieser nicht nur erfüllt war von Wut und Verachtung, sondern fast so etwas wie Bedauern. Etwas war geschehen. Harry wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen was es brauchte um den bösesten Magier aller Zeiten aus der Fassung zu bringen.

_Die Tür an der Wand öffnete sich und die geflüsterten Unterhaltungen um ihn herum erstarben. Keiner seiner Diener trug heute eine Maske, daher sah er die Abscheu und den Hass auf ihren Gesichtern, als der Grund für ihr Zusammentreffen von Crabbe und Goyle Senior herein geschliffen wurde. Der Mann, dessen Hände auf den Rücken gebunden waren, hinterließ eine kleine dünne Blutspur auf dem Boden. Wahrscheinlich hatte einer der Beiden Wächter seiner Wut Luft verliehen. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Der Mann war bewusstlos, doch als Crabbe und Goyle ihn ihm vor die Füße warfen schlug er abrupt die Augen auf und stöhnte leise. _

Als schwarze Augen langsam nach oben sahen, vergaß Harry alle Vorsicht und schrie innerlich auf. Das Gesicht des Todessers auf dem Boden war ein einziger Bluterguss, die krumme Nase blutete stark und war noch schräger als sonst. Aber die zwei Obsidiane starrten immer noch grimmig und ungebrochen.

_Voldemort schnaubte innerlich. Die Folter, die Snape seit seiner Entdeckung durch die Hand seiner Gefolgsleute erlitten hatte, tat ihm sichtlich nicht gut. Aber dennoch nahm der Doppel-Spion das alles ohne Klagen oder Schreie hin. Er wusste, dass er tot war aber winselte nicht um Gnade, wie er es bei so vielen Anderen gesehen hatte. Ihm war es egal. Am Ende winselten sie alle. Und wenn nicht nach dem Leben, dann nach dem Tod._

„_Severus", sagte er weich und sah angewidert zu seinem einstigen Gefolgsmann hinunter. „Sollen wir das Spiel beenden?"_

Harry sah fassungslos zu, wie Snape sich langsam aufrichtete, bis er halb stand. Er bewegte sich langsam, als würde jede Bewegung schmerzhaft sein, aber kein Muskel zuckte in dem harten Gesicht. Er hatte versucht Snape zu respektieren, aber zum ersten Mal empfand er wirkliche Bewunderung für den Mann. Vielleicht sortierte der sprechende Hut Schüler zu früh, dachte er plötzlich, denn als Snape sich zur vollen Größe aufrichtete und Voldemort ohne Angst, aber mit Stolz in den Augen anblickte, sah er aus wie Godric Gryffindor persönlich.

„_Vielleicht endet es für mich, aber das Spiel geht weiter. Du wirst verlieren!"_

_Seine Wut entzündete sich direkt in seinen Zauberstab und Snape lag nur Sekunden später am Boden. Der Cruciatus war mächtiger als er ihn jemals produziert hatte und endlich wich aller Stolz aus den schwarzen Augen und wurden ersetzt von purem Schmerz. Wie konnte diese Made es wagen? Ihn zu verraten. Über all die Jahre auszuhorchen! _

„_Du bist ein Narr, Snape", sagte er, als er den Cruciatus aufhob und der ehemalige Todesser keuchend am Boden kauerte. „Dumbledore wird sterben, Potter wird sterben. Alle, die sich gegen mich richten werden sterben. Nur die Starken überleben."_

_Damit richtete er seinen Zauberstab wieder auf und dieses Mal schrie Snape._

Harry war dazu gezwungen zu beobachten. Obwohl er sein eigenes kleines Fünkchen Licht war, hörte er auch die Gedanken des dunklen Lords. Es war allenfalls verstörend zur selben Zeit soviel Hass und Mitleid zu empfinden. Er fühlte wie stark der Cruciatus war. Selbst Snape mit seiner übermenschlichen Selbstkontrolle schrie wie ein verletztes Tier, alle Muskeln angespannt und zuckend. Er wollte die Augen schließen, oder weg sehen, aber Voldemort musterte den gefolterten Mann mit einer freudigen Begierde, das Harry übel wurde.

Voldemort würde den Zauber so lange halten, bis Snape starb. Was für ein schrecklicher Tod. Harry war nicht auf die Trauer vorbereitet, die in ihm aufkam, bei dem Gedanken daran. Er mochte Snape nicht, aber er hasste ihn auch nicht. Und selbst wenn er das täte, hätte Niemand solch einen Tod verdient. Bilder von Sirius, seinen Eltern, Cedric, Bertha Jorkins, all jenen denen er beim sterben zugeguckt hatte tauchten auf.

Nein! Einfach nein! Snape würde nicht sterben! Nicht jetzt, nicht hier, nicht wenn Harry helfen konnte.

All die Wut, die sich über Monate in ihm aufgestaut und er unterdrückt hatte, kam jetzt hoch. Ohne zu wissen was er tat, ließ er sie los auf das einzige Ziel, dass es verdiente.

_Schmerz. Schmerz wie er ihn erst selten in seinem Leben gekostet hatte, explodierte völlig unerwartet in seinem Kopf. Der Cruciatus Fluch brach ab und er in sich zusammen. Orientierungslos zischte er bemerkte den Angriff erst, als es zu spät war._

Harry wütete in Voldemorts Kopf, wie ein wildes Tier. Er warf sich gegen die Barrieren, riss Erinnerungsfetzen heraus und warf sie dem dunklen Lord entgegen. Es war ein Kampf, wie er ihn noch nie geführt hatte. Sein Wille gegen Voldemorts. Bilder tauchten vor seinem Auge auf, die nicht seine waren, Gedanken und Gefühle, die er nie gespürt hatte. Er nahm sie in sich auf, hämmerte darauf ein und benutzte seinen ganzen Hass um Voldemort schmerzen zu bereiten. Als die Barrieren fielen, wehrte der sich vehement, war aber zu überrumpelt und begriff erst viel zu spät wer ihn attakierte.

„_DU?"_

„Hallo Tom", sagte Harry und tauchte tiefer in die dunkle Gedankenwelt ein.

„_Du hast keine Macht hier!", schleuderte er dem Potter Balg entgegen und begann ihn selber anzugreifen._

Jetzt waren es Harrys Erinnerungen, die durchwühlt wurden und er schrie ebenfalls vor Schmerz auf. Aber er ließ nicht los, sondern krallte sich noch fester.

„_Du bist unbedeutend, unnütz! Du bist schwach!"_

„Nicht so sehr wie du denkst!", mit einer entsetzlichen Kraftanstrengung schlug er den dunklen Geist nieder und für Sekunden spürte er, wie er den Körper unter Kontrolle hatte. Die Todesser waren bei Voldemorts Zusammenbruch aufgeregt zu ihm gelaufen, aber Niemand wagte es ihn zu berühren.

„Snape", brüllte er so laut wie er konnte „Verschwinde. Dumbledore. Jetzt!"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunden trafen sich ihre Blicke. Snape hatte nicht lange gehabt um sich zu erholen, aber die müde, schwarzen Augen leuchteten in Verständnis. Dann war er verschwunden.

Kaum hatte er das begriffen, wurde er gewaltsam weggeschleudert und sein Geist drohte zu zerspringen. Erinnerungen an Sirius; Vernon, der ihm ins Gesicht schlug; Cedric; der Basilisk... wirkliche Erinnerungen verschwammen mit den grausamen Fantasien Voldemorts. Ein toter Dumbledore, zerschlagen auf dem Boden; Bäche von Blut; Hogwarts in Asche; Harrys eigener Tod in tausend verschiedenen Ausführungen. Harry drohte zerquetscht zu werden, aber noch war er nicht geschlagen.

„Ich kenne meine Fehler, Tom", krächzte er schwach, hielt sich aber gegen den Ansturm „Ich kenne meine Sünden. Tust du das auch?"

So schnell er konnte nahm er alles zusammen, was er von Voldemorts Gedanken entrissen hatte und warf es ihm entgegen. Voldemorts schwarze Seele kreischte, als ihn die ganze Wucht seiner Taten traf, aber Harry wusste, dass er schon viel zu böse war, um sie wirklich zu bereuen. Aber es gab ihm eine Sekunde die Oberhand, bevor er vernichtet wurde.

Voller Zorn ob seiner Demütigung drang Voldemort auf ihn ein und Harry drohte zu ersticken. Dann prallte der dunkle Lord gegen eine silbrige Wand und Harry war frei. Sofort als das silbrige Licht sie zwischen sie schob erkannte Harry es. Es war seine Mutter und wieder auch nicht. Ein Gefühl der puren Liebe, wie er sie selber im Leben nicht kannte, überkam ihm; Sicherheit, Geborgenheit... Es war der Blutschutz... Dumbledore!

Immer wieder versuchte Voldemort an ihn heran zu kommen, aber die Wand hielt stand und Harry hatte genug Raum um zu fliehen.

Keuchend schlug er die Augen auf und sprang vor Adrenalin fast an die Decke. Starke Hände packten ihn und hielten ihn still. Seine Narbe brannte unermesslich, sein Kopf fühlte sich an wie mehrfach an die Wand genagelt, aber er riss sich zusammen und sprang trotz der Hände auf.

„Brille", forderte er befehlend,wer auch immer da war und sie wurde ihm direkt auf die Nase gedrückt. Ein Blick verriet ihm, dass er in seinem Zimmer stand, das hell erleuchtet war. Dumbledore, McGonagall und die halbe Weasley Familie standen um ihn herum. Der Schulleiter hatte immer noch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Eine Sekunde erlaubte er sich Sauerstoff in seine Lungen zu bringen.

„Harry, was...?", begann Dumbledore, aber Harry unterbrach ihn.

„Snape!", rief er drängend und erwischte damit jeden auf dem falschen Fuß.

„Beruhige dich, mein Ju...", versuchte Dumbledore es wieder, auch wenn er in höchster Alarmbereitschaft war. Für jeden war es offensichtlich das Harry keinen Alptraum, sondern eine Vision von Voldemort gehabt hatte. Aber noch nie, nicht einmal als Arthur verletzt wurde, hatte er so reagiert.

„Nein. Hören Sie mir einmal zu. Bitte!"

Dumbledore musterte seinen Schüler kurz bevor er nickte. Harry Narbe war flammend rot und er selber in Schweiß gebadet und zitternd. Aber selten hatte er ihn so grimmig und entschlossen gesehen wie in diesem Moment. Die grünen Augen glühten in einer Intensität, wie Dumbledores Eigene zu Zeiten, wo es notwendig war. Er wirkte viel älter als Sechzehn.

Harry sah erleichtert, dass Dumbledores Miene von fragend zu ernst wechselte und ihn zu nickte.

„Snape ist aufgeflogen, er müsste jeden Moment hier sein... hoffe ich."

Dumbledores Ausdruck wurde sofort todernst und Harry sah die Besorgnis in den blauen Augen. Zum ersten Mal verstand er wirklich, warum der Schulleiter nie zuließ das Jemand schlecht über den grimmigen Tränkemeister sprach. Es lag nicht an seinen Fähigkeiten oder seinem Job als Spion. Dieser Blick zeigte nicht die Sorge um einen Kollegen, sondern war die pure Angst einen Sohn zu verlieren. Dumbledore liebte Snape. Bevor Harry diese Erkenntnis richtig verarbeiten konnte, kam schon Bewegung in die Truppe.

Dumbledore sprang auf und eilte aus dem Zimmer, McGonagall nur einen Schritt hinter ihm. Sie alle wussten, was Snapes Entdeckung bedeutete und Harry überraschte es nicht, als er Arthur ins nächste Zimmer rennen sah und durch den Kamin nach Pomfrey schrie.

Geräusche aus dem untersten Stockwerk zogen seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und zusammen mit Ron und Hermine sprintete er den Erwachsenen hinterher. Im Flur herrschte pures Chaos. Mehrere Ordensmitglieder waren nach der Versammlung noch immer da gewesen und hatten einen blutüberströmten, verletzten Snape durch die Tür gezogen, dem seine letzte Kraft jetzt verließ und auf dem Boden zusammen brach.

Dumbledore war jetzt bei ihm angekommen und zog den Tränkemeister halb auf seinen Schoß, wie er es auch schon mit Harry getan hatte. Währenddessen sprachen er, Moody und McGonagall gleichzeitig mehrere komplizierte Beschwörungen. Pomfrey, die Arthurs Ruf gefolgt war, schob sich jetzt an Harry vorbei, in vollem Heilermodus und gepackter Tasche. Sie arbeitete schnell und effizient, während der halbe Orden drum herum stand und gebannt auf Neuigkeiten wartete.

Harry stand wie unter Strom und starrte vom Fuß der Treppe Snape an, als könne er ihn allein mit seinem Blick wieder lebendig machen. Er durfte nicht sterben! Das war der einzige Gedanke, der im Moment wichtig war. Das Blut verschwand, Snapes Atem wurde stärker; irgendwann sah Poppy zu Dumbledore auf und beide zeigten ein kleines, müdes Lächeln. Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung ging durch die Runde. Selbst Ron, der Snape nie ausstehen konnte, grinste breit und schlug Harry einmal auf die Schulter. Der beobachtete stumm, wie Dumbledore dem Tränkemeister liebevoll eine Strähne aus dem jetzt friedlichen Gesicht strich, bevor er zuließ, dass Remus und Arthur ihn in ein Schlafzimmer trugen. Als sie an ihm vorbei waren, mit Pomfrey auf den Fersen, sackte er ein wenig gegen die Wand.

Die Erschöpfung nach seinem Kampf mit Voldemort kam zusammen mit den Erinnerungen, was er alles erfahren hatte. Es war zu viel, um es auf einmal zu begreifen. Eine Bewegung am Ende des Flures fing seine Aufmerksamkeit und stirnrunzelnd versuchte er zu verstehen, was an dem Bild vor ihm falsch war.

Kurz schloss er die Augen, dann riss er sie wieder auf. In nur einer schnellen Bewegung zog er seinen Zauberstab und sprang die restlichen Stufen hinab. Bevor Jemand begriff was los war, hatte er Elphias Doge am Kragen gepackt und mit voller Wucht in die Wand gehauen. Der kleine Mann war ungefähr so groß wie er selber, aber unter seinem hasserfüllten Blick schien er zu schrumpfen.

Hinter sich hörte er die übrigen Ordensmitglieder auf ihn einreden, aber er verstand nur ein Bruchteil davon, während er Doge seinen Stab schmerzhaft in den Hals drückte. Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an und Harry konnte Doges Angst fast riechen. Nur zu gern hätte er ihm ein paar ordentliche Flüche aufgehalst, aber er zwang sich zur Kontrolle. Wenn die anderen erfuhren was er getan hatte, würden sie das übernehmen. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und er spürte Dumbledores Präsenz hinter sich.

„Er ist ein Verräter", knurrte er leise, aber so das alle im Flur ihn verstanden. „Er wurde von Voldemort gekauft."

Bei der Erwähnung des Namens zuckte Doge unter seiner Hand zusammen und Harry lächelte ihn kalt an.

„Was? Angst vor dem eigenen Herrn?", fragte er grimmig, bevor er sich wieder an die Anderen wandte. „Er spioniert schon seit Monaten. Ich habe es gesehen. Und er hat Snape verraten."

Damit ließ er den Mann los, der ein wenig an der Wand herunter sackte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Nach seinen Worten war es still geworden. Alle im Raum starrten Doge an, der mehrfach den Mund aufmachte, aber nichts sagen konnte.

Dumbledore sah ihn lange über seine halbmondförmige Brille hinweg an und der Mann fing an zu schwitzen und unter dem Druck noch weiter hinab zu rutschen. Harry konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Noch nie hatte er den Schulleiter so zornig und kalt gesehen, wie in diesem Moment. In vielerlei Hinsicht war ein wütender Dumbledore um tausendmal beängstigender als ein wütender Voldemort. Pure Magie schien in Wellen von ihm aus zu gehen und fast jeder wich zurück. Harry fragte sich ob Dumbledore den Geist des Mannes durchsuchte oder ihn nur mit diesem Blick zerbrechen wollte. Dann war es plötzlich vorbei. Doge stöhnte gequält auf und landete jetzt endgültig auf seinem Hintern, während Tränen ihm die blassen Wangen hinab rannen.

„Schafft ihn hier weg", sagte Dumbledore kalt und wandte sich von Doge ab. Moody trat vor und zerrte den heulenden Mann zusammen mit Kingsley hinaus. Obwohl die Wellen der Magie abgeklungen waren, gab Dumbledore immer noch ein beeindruckendes Bild von sich. Kein Wunder, dass Harry noch einen Schritt zurück trat, als die blauen Augen auf ihn trafen. Der Blick wurde sofort milder und auch die Hand, die ihm am Nacken packte war sanft. Harry wurde ein wenig näher zu Dumbledore gezogen und stand jetzt nahe genug, dass sie sich berührten.

Sofort war Harry an den Blutschutz erinnert, der ihm in Voldemorts Geist das Leben oder zumindest seinen Verstand gerettet hatte. Die selbe Welle beruhigender Sicherheit umhüllte ihn jetzt wieder und dankbar schloss er die Augen.

„Es ist spät", sagte Dumbledore zu Allen „geht ins Bett. Was auch immer jetzt passiert, kann bis morgen warten."

Die Ordensmitglieder zerstreuten sich langsam. Sie wollten jetzt Antworten, aber Niemand wagte es Dumbledore zu widersprechen. Der wartete, bis die meisten aus der Tür waren und schob Harry dann in Richtung Treppe. Der warf Ron und Hermine einen Blick zu und verdrehte dann die Augen. Hermine sah mal wieder besorgt aus, aber Ron grinste zurück, als Harry nach oben geführt wurde. Am liebsten würde er sich allein in sein Zimmer einschließen und unter der Decke verstecken. Immer wieder tauchten Erinnerungsfetzen aus Voldemorts Leben auf, die er ihm entrissen hatte. Harry wollte in Ruhe darüber nachdenken. Aber Dumbledore war im vollem größter-Zauberer-des-Jahrhunderts-Modus und er war nicht suizidal genug um sich ihm im Moment zu widersetzen.

Das sie nicht in sein Zimmer gingen, bemerkte Harry erst, als er durch eine Tür geschoben wurde und McGonagall und Pomfrey entdeckte, die zu ihnen aufsahen. Das Zimmer sah fast so aus, wie das in dem Ron und Harry letztes Jahr zusammen geschlafen hatten, nur das sich auf der Kommode ein paar Bücher stapelten, die von Zaubertränken handelten. Das musste Snapes Zimmer sein und tatsächlich lag in dem linken Bett eine schlafende Gestalt mit schwarzen Haaren. Harry sah fragend zu Dumbledore auf, doch der drückte ihn nur auf das rechte Bett und bedeutete ihm dort zu bleiben.

Harry zog die Beine an die Brust und schlang die Arme um sie, während er die Erwachsenen beobachtete, die um Snape standen. Dumbledore hatte einen Stillezauber um sie gelegt und so konnte er nicht hören, was sie sagten.

Müde lehnte er den Kopf an die Wand. Langsam begann sich das Chaos in seinem Gehirn sich zu legen. Es fühlte sich noch immer an, als wenn die Erinnerungen an ein anderes Leben versuchten sich in seine eigenen einzufinden. In dem Bewusstsein, dass dies tatsächlich so war, ließ er es zu; auch wenn er versuchte den Bildern nicht zu viel Beachtung zu schenken. Sein gewalttätiger Angriff war ungeplant gewesen; aber nie hätte er vermutet, dass er damit Voldemorts Erinnerungen zu sich ziehen würde.

Erstaunlicherweise waren die wenigsten aus seiner Zeit als Lord Voldemort. Instinktiv hatte Harry nach den verdrängten Erinnerungen aus dessen Kind - und Jugendzeit gegriffen. Was er sah, verstörte ihn. Der Junge war braunhaarig und allenfalls grausam von einem frühen Alter an; aber es waren die Fetzen dazwischen, die ihn schaudern ließen.

Ein kleiner Junge alleine in einem kalt wirkenden Raum, der traurig aus dem Fenster starrte. Andere Kinder, die über ihn lachten. Das Gefühl von Einsamkeit und Angst, dass immer wieder an die Oberfläche brechen wollte. Eine Frau, die sich um die Schramme eines Mädchens kümmerte und ihn links liegen ließ, obwohl er ebenfalls verletzt war...

Riddle war in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen, ohne zu wissen wer seine Eltern waren. Ausgegrenzt wegen seiner „abnormalen" Fähigkeiten. Zurückgewiesen von denen, die sich eigentlich um ihn kümmern sollten.

Genauso wie Harry... Dumbledore hatte in seinem zweiten Schuljahr von großen Parallelen zwischen ihm und Riddle gesprochen. Harry beschränkte das damals, auf die Fähigkeit mit Schlangen zu sprechen. Doch jetzt begriff er, wie sehr sie sich wirklich ähnelten.

Auch Riddle hätte alles für ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe gegeben. Harry hatte in Hogwarts Freunde gefunden; aber Riddle hatte schon vorher einen anderen Pfad eingeschlagen. Freunde und Familie waren für ihn nur Hirngespinste. Also hatte er seine Sehnsucht unterdrückt und schnell begriffen, dass er mit Angst und Grausamkeit alles erreichen konnte.

Das ließ nur eine Frage offen... wenn sich Ron damals nicht im Hogwarts Express zu ihm gesetzt hätte... wäre Harry dann irgendwann genauso gewesen? Wenn Voldemort ihn nicht hätte umbringen wollen, sondern ihm Macht und Anerkennung versprochen hätte... wäre er ihm bereitwillig gefolgt?

Es mussten Minuten verstrichen sein, in denen er ins Leere blickte, als Harry plötzlich bemerkte, dass zwei schwarze Augen zurück starrten. Er blinzelte einmal und kam wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Snape war wieder bei Bewusstsein und sprach mit Dumbledore, der immer wieder nickte oder den Kopf schüttelte. Doch die ganze Zeit starrte er Harry an, als wollte er ein Puzzle lösen, dass ihn seit langer Zeit verfolgte.

Emotionslos sah Harry zurück. Er war zu aufgewühlt um sich auch noch über Snape Gedanken zu machen. Der Mann war am Leben, das war alles was zählte.

Etwas berührte ihn an der Schulter und er schreckte hoch, nur um McGonagall vor sich zu finden. Sie musterte ihn eine ganze Weile und genauso wie Snape schien sie etwas zu sehen, das vorher nicht da war. Harry fühlte sich unter ihrem Blick unwohl.

„Harry, was ist passiert?", fragte sie schließlich und setzte sich neben Dumbledore auf Snapes Bett, das jetzt ziemlich voll war. Pomfrey verabschiedete sich mit einem Kopfnicken und ließ sie allein. Der Stillezauber war aufgehoben und auch die beiden Männer sahen ihn jetzt fragend an. Harry hatte gewusst, dass er nicht davon kam, ohne ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Dennoch hätte er sich am liebsten in sein Zimmer eingeschlossen. Also begann er zu erzählen, wie er in Voldemorts Geist eingedrungen war und was er beobachtet hatte.

McGonagall saß geschockt da, als er zu Snapes Folter kam. Der rührte selber keinen Muskel, aber sein Gesicht verschloss sich noch mehr. Harry sah, wie Dumbledore unter der Decke unauffällig Snapes Hand ergriff. Der sonst so grimmige Mann zuckte nicht weg oder gab sonst ein Anzeichen, dass er es bemerkte. Brennender Neid durchflutete Harry. Die drei sahen aus, wie eine kleine glückliche Familie. Nun, nicht wirklich glücklich, aber trotzdem.

Harry riss sein Blick von ihnen los und sah lieber auf einen Punkt auf dem Boden, während er seine Geschichte zu ende erzählte.

„Du hast Riddles Körper übernommen?", fragte McGonagall schließlich in die Stille die auf seinen Bericht folgte.

„Yaeh... für ein paar Sekunden", bestätigte Harry.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass das möglich ist", sagte sie benommen und sah zu ihrem... waren die zwei eigentlich verheiratet? Nichts an ihrem Verhalten ließ darauf schließen. Aber immerhin hatten sie ein Kind zusammen gezeugt.

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn. „Keine Legilimens der Welt schafft das. Aber Harrys Verbindung zu Voldemort ist einzigartig. Mir war nicht bewusst, wie stark sie wirklich ist."

„Wenn das der Fall ist", sagte Snape zum ersten Mal etwas und Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch. Seine Stimme klang leise, rau und... verletzlich. Kein Gefühl das er sonst mit seinem verhassten Lehrer in Verbindung bringen würde.

„ist es dann auch möglich, dass der dunkle Lord, dass selbe bei Potter machen kann. Er hat ihm bereits falsche Visionen geschickt; was hält ihn davon ab uns durch ihn auszuspionieren?"

Snape klang mal wieder, als wäre alles auf der Welt Harrys Schuld. Doch diesmal störte ihn das zum ersten Mal nicht wirklich. Harry seufzte und fuhr sich etwas gestresst über das Gesicht.

„Das kann er nicht", murmelte er leise.

„Ach wirklich? Deine Okklumentik ist also so stark, dass der dunkle Lord nicht durchbrechen kann?", fragte Snape sarkastisch. Diesmal fing er sich doch einen finsteren Blick von Harry ein. Wer hatte denn aufgehört ihn zu unterrichten? Andererseits hatte Harry in den letzten Wochen alleine mehr gelernt, als Snape ihm jemals beigebracht hatte.

„Nein ist sie nicht", spie er zurück „aber er kann nicht in meinen Geist eindringen. Visionen schicken ist etwas ganz anderes. Und ja, Snape, ich bin mittlerweile gut genug um ihm das zu versauen!"

„Jungs", mahnte Dumbledore leise und verhinderte das ihr Streit ausartete. Wieder sah Harry unter der Decke eine Bewegung und konnte nur vermutet, dass der Schulter einmal Snapes Hand gedrückt hatte. Der sah ihn süffisant Lächeln an, hielt aber den Mund.

„Wieso kann er nicht in dich eindringen?", fragte Dumbledore, nachdem er sicher war, dass sie sich nicht mehr zerfleischen würden.

„Reue", sagte Harry prompt und überlegte dann wie er es am besten erklären konnte. Er sah die Antwort klar vor sich, aber es in Worte auszudrücken war schwieriger.

„Voldemort erträgt keine Reue, Trauer oder jedes andere Gefühl, was nichts mit Wut oder Hass zu tun hat. Jedes mal wenn er versucht in meinen Geist einzudringen, ist es als würde er sich verbrennen."

Dumbledore und Snape tauschten einen irritierten Blick.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte der Schulleiter.

Das war die Frage, vor der sich Harry am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Er wich ihren Blicken aus, spürte sie aber immer noch auf sich.

„Ich hab es gesehen", sagte er schließlich so leise, dass sie es kaum verstanden. „Gespürt... ich war in seinen G-Gedanken... ich habe ihn mit seinen eigenen Erinnerungen angegriffen und sie sind... übergeschwappt..."

Er wusste nicht, ob sie verstanden, was er sagte, trotzdem brannte sein Inneres vor Scham. Nach allem was er gerade über die Parallelen zu diesem Monster erfahren hatte, wussten sie jetzt auch was für ein Freak er war. Mit Voldemorts Erinnerungen besaß Harry jetzt einen kleinen Teil dessen Seele in sich. Er fühlte sich schmutzig.

„Du hast einen Teil von Voldemorts Erinnerungen in dir?", fragte Snape. Seine Stimme verriet nichts, aber er hätte ihn genauso gut anschreien können. Ängstlich kugelte Harry sich noch mehr auf dem Bett zusammen und wartete auf den Ausbruch. Was würde jetzt mit ihm geschehen? Niemand würde ihn jetzt noch in seiner Mitte haben wollen. Die Frage war nur ob sie ihn davon jagten oder einsperrten.

„Harry, sieh mich an"

Wieso wollte Dumbledore ständig, dass er ihn ansah? Diesmal folgte Harry nicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde es nicht ertragen, die Enttäuschung oder sogar Ekel in den blauen Augen zu sehen.

„Merlin, Potter. In Selbstmitleid zu ertrinken hilft nicht", schnarrte Snape. Doch Harry hörte ihn kaum. Zwischen seine eigenen dunklen Gedanken mischten sich wieder Kindheitserinnerungen von Riddle oder waren es seine Eigenen? Es fiel ihm immer schwerer sie zu unterscheiden.

„Harry", der scharfe Befehl riss ihn wieder in die Realität und konfus blinzelte er ein paar Mal. Aber es dauerte nicht lange und seine Sicht verschwamm wieder, ersetzt durch einen braunhaarigen Schopf, der seinen Zimmernachbarn zwang lebende Spinnen zu essen. Wann hatte er Dudley jemals etwas gezwungen?

Das Jemand vor ihm war, merkte er erst als eine Zauberstabsspitze an seinen Kopf gehalten wurde. Eine tiefe Stimme sagte etwas und er musste seine volle Konzentration aufbringen, um es zu verstehen.

„Sammle die Erinnerungen, mein Junge... sehr gut und jetzt führe sie in den Zauberstab."

Die Worte machten keinen Sinn, aber irgendwie gehorchte sein Körper von allein. Langsam wurden die fremden Erinnerungen schwächer, als würde Jemand den Ton leiser stellen. Er blinzelte wieder und sah, dass Dumbledore seine Hand mit Harrys eigenem Stab an dessen Kopf hielt. Blaue Funken tanzten zwischen seinem Haar und dem Stab hin und her. Er kannte das.

Als hätte er den Stöpsel aus einer Badewanne gezogen machte es ein leises Plöp und an seinem Stab hing ein dicker Klumpen blauer Erinnerungen. Dumbledore hob etwas davor und Harry erkannte das Denkarium, dass er zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Vorsichtig brachte er die Erinnerungen darüber und ließ sie vom Zauberstab abtropfen.

Die blauen Fäden sammelten sich in der Schale, glühten einmal auf und verflüssigten sich zu einer silbrigen Substanz, die sich langsam beruhigte.

Harry sackte in sich zusammen und keuchte erleichtert auf. Sein Gehirn gehörte wieder ihm und allmählich versanken die durcheinandergewirbelten Erinnerungen wieder an ihren vorgesehenen Platz.

„Besser?", fragte Dumbledore und Harry nickte. Der Schulleiter beäugte ihn kritisch, dann stellte er das Denkarium vorsichtig auf einen der Nachttische.

„Wenn du erlaubst, würde ich mir diese Erinnerungen später gerne einmal ansehen."

„Nur zu", murmelte Harry und warf dem Denkarium einen bösen Blick zu. Konnte nicht einmal etwas einfach sein? Riddles Erinnerungen waren weg, aber die Gefühle, die sie in ihm ausgelöst hatten, waren geblieben.

„Eine letzte Frage, mein Junge", sagte Dumbledore sacht und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett. Harry bemerkte, dass McGonagall neben ihm schneeweiß war und auch Snape ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen beobachtete.

„Yeah?", er wollte es nur schnell hinter sich bringen und in sein Zimmer. Da starrte ihn Niemand an, wie im Zoo.

„Du hast erzählt Tom hätte dich fast überwältigt, bevor du fliehen konntest. Wie hast du das geschafft?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Blutschutz", nuschelte er. Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

„Blutschutz?", echote McGonagall.

„Er hat nie während unserer Stunden eingegriffen", grollte Snape, als würde er lügen. Wieso musste der Mann ihn immer angreifen? Konnte er ihm keine ruhige Minute lassen? Harry rieb sich müde die Augen und zuckte wieder mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht funktioniert es nur bei Voldemort", riet er.

„Aber wieso hat er nicht vorher funktioniert? Er hätte dich doch direkt gegen ihn verteidigen müssen", überlegte Dumbledore laut.

Harry sah ihn ungläubig an und verdrehte die Augen. Der Schulleiter klang tatsächlich so, als hätte er keine Ahnung. Selbst Harry war mittlerweile darauf gekommen, dass der Blutschutz erst dann richtig stark wurde, wenn ein Blutsverwandter in der Nähe war. Nun, dass musste man dem alten Mann lassen; schauspielern konnte er.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?", fragte er etwas schnippisch und fing sich dafür merkwürdige Blicke, der Anderen ein.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich will euch Beide heute Nacht hier zusammen haben!"

Snape sah aus, als hätte er nichts anderes erwartet und legte sich bequemer hin. Harry grummelte vor sich hin, sah aber ein, dass Dumbledore von dieser Idee nicht abzuhalten war. Also warf er sich aufs Bett und drehte ihnen den Rücken zu.

Dumbledore und McGonagall flüsterten eine Weile, aber er versuchte sie zu ignorieren und dafür seinen Geist zu leeren, wie schon einige Stunden zuvor. Als ihn etwas berührte zuckte er fürchterlich zusammen und war schon halb aus dem Bett, als er McGonagall erkannte. Sie sagte nichts und wartete stumm bis er sich wieder entspannte. Dann zog sie die Decke hoch und deckte ihn zu.

„Gute Nacht, Harry"

Es war einer dieser raren Momente in denen sie ihm beim Vornamen nannte. Aber nicht das ließ ihn sein Gesicht schnell wieder zur Wand drehen. Ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und zaghaft zog er die Decke enger um sich. Noch nie hatte ihn Jemand zugedeckt.

Nach allem was in der Nacht passiert war, dachte Harry nicht das er überhaupt einschlafen konnte. Deshalb war er überrascht, als er aufwachte und sich nicht nur vollkommen ausgeruht fühlte, sondern auch bemerkte, dass er keinen Alptraum gehabt hatte. Helles Tageslicht drang durch die Vorhänge und hinter sich hörte er das sanfte Schnarchen seines Zaubertranklehrers. Bei dem Geräusch musste er fast laut lachen, fing sich aber im letzten Augenblick. Der Mann würde ihn umbringen.

Leise wickelte er sich aus seiner Decke, in der Hoffnung unbemerkt aus dem Zimmer zu verschwinden. Er stockte als sein Blick neben die Tür fiel. In einem bequem aussehenden Ohrensessel saß Dumbledore. Der alte Mann schlief nicht und nach den Ringen unter seinen Augen zu urteilen, hatte er das auch nicht. Die blauen Augen waren starr auf ihn gerichtet, diesmal ohne Zwinkern, dafür mir einem nachdenklichen, fast berechnenden Ausdruck.

Sie starrten sich eine Weile an und Harry fragte sich ob sein Großvater ihn die ganze Nacht beobachtet hatte. Unruhig ob diesen Gedankens brach Harry den Blickkontakt und setzte sich voll hin.

„Etwas stört mich", sprach Dumbledore schließlich so leise, dass sie die dritte Person im Raum nicht wecken würden.

„Sir?", fragte Harry unsicher worauf der alte Mann hinaus wollte.

„Ich hatte viel Zeit nachzudenken und ich glaube, dass du mir etwas verschweigst."

_Er_ verschwieg etwas? Harry konnte nicht anders als den Schulleiter empört anzublitzen, der das ohne jede Regung zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Ich habe alles erzählt, was ich gestern gesehen habe", zischte er, ebenfalls mit unterdrückter Stimme, aber mit genug Ärger darin, damit Dumbledore es mitbekam.

„Das hast du", stimmt der Schulleiter ruhig zu, faltete jedoch seine Hände im Schoß und pinnte ihn mit dem wohl schärfsten Blick fest, den Harry je auf sich gespürt hatte. Ohne die Möglichkeit wegzusehen, warf er instinktiv seine kümmerlichen Okklumentik Schilde hoch. Sie würden den Schulleiter keine Sekunde aufhalten, dennoch fühlte er sich dadurch sicherer. Aber Dumbledore schien keine Legilimens einzusetzen.

„Aber da ist noch mehr, nicht wahr?", fragte er und sein Ton war so drängend, dass es Harry Schauer über den Rücken lief. Nach ein paar Sekunden sah Dumbledore wohl ein, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde und lehnte sich zurück. Offensichtlich nicht willens das Thema fallen zu lassen, hielt er den Blickkontakt.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich bin ein wenig verloren dabei. Du und ich wissen, dass etwas an der Geschichte fehlt. Der Blutschutz dürfte dich nicht in einem Kampf des Geistes schützen, dennoch hat er es getan. Allerdings verstehe ich weder wieso, noch warum du es mir verschweigst."

Harry war durch diese Aussage etwas zurück geschlagen. Dumbledore klang tatsächlich so, als hätte er keine Ahnung. Aber das konnte nicht sein... Dieser Mann wusste was alle Schüler in Hogwarts frühstückten, bevor sie es überhaupt selber wussten.

„Wieso versuchst du es mir nicht zu erklären?", harkte Dumbledore noch einmal nach. Verwirrt schüttelte Harry den Kopf, unfähig zu einer Entscheidung zu kommen. Wie konnte er auf eine ehrliche Antwort hoffen, geschweige denn, dass er sie überhaupt erfahren wollte.

„Das geht nicht", sagte er schließlich entschlossen „außer wenn Snape zufällig eine Flasche Veritaserum in der Tasche hat..."

Dumbledore hob beide Augenbrauen, dann sah er zu der schlafenden Gestalt gegenüber von Harry. Der folgte seinem Blick und sah überrascht, dass Snape wach war. Aus seiner Miene konnte man nicht schließen, wie viel er mit angehört hatte. Doch lehnte er sich hinüber und kramte in einer Schublade herum, nur um nach wenigen Sekunden eine kleine Flasche mit glasklarer Flüssigkeit hervor zu zaubern.

Harry klappte der Mund auf und trotz der abstrusen Situation musste er laut lachen.

„Ehrlich, Snape?", mimte er Remus nur Tage zuvor nach „Wie viele Tränke sind hier im Haus versteckt?"

Snape sah ihn finster an und warf ihm dann die Flasche zu. Nur seinen schnellen Sucher Reflexen war es zu verdanken, dass sie nicht an der Wand zerbrach.

Jetzt da er das Serum in der Hand hatte, sah er unschlüssig darauf hinab. Das hier war seine Chance die Wahrheit zu erfahren... aber wollte er das überhaupt? Es war so viel einfacher dieses Geheimnis in sich zu halten und darüber zu brodeln, als am Ende nur enttäuscht zu werden.

„Harry?", sagte Dumbledore irgendwann und Harrys Kopf ruckte zu ihm hoch. „Du willst das ich das trinke?"

Nichts an seiner Miene verriet was er davon hielt oder ob er ahnte, worauf das hinaus führte.

„Ich... ich bin mir nicht sicher", murmelte Harry ehrlich und klammerte sich an der Glasphiole fest.

Dumbledore musterte ihn über seine Halbmondbrille, dann stand er abrupt auf und hielt die Tür für ihn auf.

„Lass uns in dein Zimmer gehen. Severus, Poppy wird gleich zu dir kommen und ich rate dir im Bett zu bleiben."

Er zwinkerte seinem Lehrer zu und der grummelte irgendetwas unverständliches. Harry folgte seinem Schulleiter ein Stockwerk höher. Im Flur hörte Harry Geräusche aus den Bereichen unter ihnen, aber hier oben war es still. Im Zimmer angekommen, blieb Harry nervös an der Tür stehen.

Dumbledores Miene war wieder ernst und als er sah, dass Harry immer noch unentschlossen war, nahm er ihm sanft die Phiole aus den zitternden Händen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort hielt er sie an den Mund und ließ zwei Tropfen auf seine Zunge fallen.

Fasziniert beobachtete Harry, wie sein Gesicht einen etwas träumerischen Ausdruck bekam und er sich auf einen der Sessel niederließ.

„Was immer du wissen willst, mein Junge. Frag", verlangte er in einer recht friedlichen Stimme und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Wie ist Ihr Name?", fragte er automatisch. Das war immer die erste Frage um heraus zu finden, ob der Trank wirkte.

„Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore", antwortete der prompt.

„Wieso haben Sie eigentlich einen so langen Namen?", fragte Harry und wurde rot. Es war nicht seine Absicht eine so persönliche Frage zu stellen... es war ihm heraus gerutscht.

„Meine Großeltern waren mit der Heirat meiner Eltern nicht einverstanden und daher habe ich beide Namen meiner Großväter, neben dem meines Vaters erhalten; in einem sinnlosen Versuch sie zu beschwichtigen."

Der Trank zwang Dumbledore zu einer Antwort und Harry wurde noch röter.

„Sorry", murmelte er, aber der Schulleiter schien es nicht zu stören. Zumindest funktionierte der Trank und bevor er den Mut verlor, brach es aus Harry heraus.

„Wissen Sie von weiteren Blutsverwandten von mir, außer meiner Tante Petunia?"

Dumbledores Augenbrauen verschwanden fast in seinem Haaransatz, aber er antwortete sofort.

„Du hast ein, zwei sehr entfernte Cousins väterlicherseits. Neben deiner Tante weiß ich von Niemanden lebenden auf Seiten deiner Mutter."

Die Luft, die Harry angehalten hatte, wurde ihm aus der Brust gepresst und er starrte den Schulleiter an.

„Sie wissen es wirklich nicht?", fragte er leise. Der Trank ließ langsam nach und Dumbledore blinzelte ein paar Mal, aber seine Stimme war noch immer träumerisch.

„Was weiß ich nicht, mein Junge?"

Frustriert warf Harry die Hände in die Luft. Vielleicht hatte er einen Fehler mit dem Ahnen Trank gemacht? Der hatte eindeutig gezeigt, dass Lily Dumbledore und McGonagalls Tochter war. Aber er war eine Niete in Zaubertränken... wahrscheinlich war das alles ein riesiger Fehler gewesen.

„Harry, worum geht es hier eigentlich?", fragte Dumbledore hinter ihm. Das Veritaserum schien aufgebraucht, aber es hatte seinen Zweck erfüllt. Harry ignorierte ihn und sah stattdessen auf seinen Koffer. Eine Idee schoss ihm in den Kopf. Vielleicht hatte er den Trank versaut, aber dann würde er niemals das Selbe Ergebnis bei zwei unterschiedlichen Leuten zeigen. Schnell klappte er ihn auf und wühlte sich seinen Weg durch die verschiedenen Fächer. Dumbledore hatte ihm zwar die Bücher abgenommen, aber alle seine Zaubertranksachen waren noch da.

Triumphierend zog er die kleinen Fläschchen hervor, die er vor ein paar Tagen abgefüllt hatte.

„Würden Sie das für mich testen?", fragte er und drehte sich zu dem Schulleiter um. Der musterte ihn wieder als würde er versuchen ein Rätsel zu lösen und nickte dann.

„Es ist ein Ahnentrank, den ich im Sommer gebraut habe", erklärte Harry und legte den Trank und ein Stück Pergament vor Dumbledore auf dem Tisch. Der schien jetzt erst recht verwirrt, aber neugierig genug um das Spiel mit zu machen. Wie Harry einige Tage zuvor schüttete er den Trank auf das Pergament und tropfte dann etwas Blut aus seinem Finger darauf.

Harry blieb ein paar Schritte neben ihm stehen und beide sahen gebannt zu, wie der Trank aufleuchtete und anfing sich zu bewegen. Nach einer Minute war ein deutlicher Stammbaum zu sehen. Dumbledore schien sich nicht lange mit den anderen Namen auf zu halten. Sein Blick war auf das kleine rote Harry James Potter, ganz unten am Blatt geheftet.

„heilige Scheiße", murmelte der Schulleiter und Harry, der ihn jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal fluchen hörte, fragte sich langsam ob es an ihm lag. Dumbledore schien vollkommen erstarrt und sah nicht zu ihm auf. Eine Schlange schien sich in Harrys Magen zu winden, als er einen Schritt nach vorne machte und nervös die Hände rang.

„Glauben Sie ich hab was falsch gemacht? Vielleicht waren die Zutaten..."

Er kam nicht weiter, denn Dumbledore war aufgesprungen und zog ihn in einer schnellen Bewegung in seine Arme. Harry erstarrte und versuchte sich los zu reißen bis der alte Mann endlich sprach.

„Nein, mein Junge. Du hast keinen Fehler gemacht. Du bist, was ich mir seit deiner Geburt wünsche... mein Enkel."

„Was?", plapperte er ungläubig. Für ihn machte das alles keinen Sinn.

„Es macht Ihnen tatsächlich nichts aus mit mir verwandt zu sein?"

Dumbledore antwortete nicht sofort und für Harry schien das Schlimmste einzutreten. Dann lockerte der Schulleiter seinen Griff und schob ihn auf Armeslänge weg. Ein Finger hob sein Kinn an und zwang ihn in die blauen Augen zu sehen.

„Du dachtest wir wüssten es die ganze Zeit und wollte dich nicht?"

Harry nickte langsam. Der Gedanke das Dumbledore nichts wusste, war derjenige gewesen, den er für absolut unmöglich gehalten hatte. Nach allem was vor zwei Monaten vorgefallen war, wusste er natürlich, dass der Schulleiter durchaus zu Fehlern in der Lage war. Andererseits war er in all seinen Jahren in Hogwarts über so viele Geheimnisse gestolpert, von denen Dumbledore keine Ahnung gehabt hatte. Es sollte wirklich keine Überraschung sein, dass der von ihrer Beziehung nichts wusste. Trotzdem war es das.

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf diese Entdeckung, Harry", sagte Dumbledore sanft „und ich bedaure, dass ich es all die Jahre nicht wusste."

„Sie wussten es wirklich nicht?"

Es war nicht so, dass Harry ihm nicht glaubte, aber er musste sich noch einmal vergewissern. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf.

„A-Aber wie?", stotterte Harry. „I-Ich m-meine... L-Lily...?"

Dumbledore seufzte und sein Gesicht nahm einen sehr traurigen Ausdruck an, den Harry erst einmal bei ihm gesehen hatte. Der Tag, an dem er ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählte.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher...", begann Dumbledore und brach wieder ab. Tief in Gedanken versunken. Den Schulleiter so persönlich betroffen zu sehen, schmerzte Harry. Er hatte das Gefühl etwas verbotenes zu betrachten und sah auf seine Füße, während der Ältere seine Gedanken sammelte. Als er endlich wieder sprach war sein Ton leicht, aber Harry konnte den Schmerz dahinter hören.

„Nur wenige wissen, dass Minerva und ich geheiratet haben, kurz nachdem sie Lehrerin in Hogwarts wurde. Viele Jahre haben wir versucht Kinder zu bekommen, aber mit der Zeit dachten wir es sollte wohl nicht sein. Als wir es nicht mehr erwartet haben ist es dann passiert."

Dumbledore lächelte in Erinnerungen schwelgend.

„In St Mungos ist dann unser kleines Mädchen geboren. Sie war... das wundervollste Wesen, dass ich je gesehen habe. Aber... du musst wissen, Harry, in den letzten zwanzig Jahren hat genauso wie die Muggelwelt die Zaubererwelt einen deutlichen Sprung nach vorne gemacht. Magie war damals nicht so sicher, wie heute. Minerva war von der Geburt sehr geschwächt und die Schwester haben unser Kind auf eine Geburtenstation verlegt, damit sie sich ausruhen konnte. Im Bereich der verunglückten Experimente gab es einen Zwischenfall und halb St Mungos ist zusammen mit einem gut Teil von London in die Luft geflogen."

Ein Schatten legte sich über sein Gesicht und Harry konnte nicht anders als ihm eine Hand auf dem Arm zu legen. Harry hatte genug kämpfe miterlebt, um zu wissen wie es war die Schreie der Verwundeten zu hören oder Todesangst um die zu haben, die man liebte. Überrascht sah Dumbledore auf Harrys Hand hinab und lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Es war ein absolutes Chaos. Ich war damals selbst da und habe erlebt wie Zauberer und Muggel gleichermaßen versuchten es zu beseitigen. Viele Opfer waren so verbrannt das man sie nicht mehr identifizieren konnte. Unser kleines Mädchen war eines von ihnen. Nach einer Woche wurde sie zusammen mit vielen Anderen für tot erklärt. Minerva konnte es nie akzeptieren, sie hat immer daran geglaubt, dass sie irgendwie überlebt hat. Aber nach vielen Jahren, in denen wir keine Spur von ihr finden konnten, mussten wir uns damit abfinden."

„Es... es tut mir leid", murmelte Harry. Er wusste nicht was er sonst sagen konnte. Auch wenn Lily wie durch ein Wunder überlebt hat, musste es schrecklich für die Beiden gewesen sein, sie zu verlieren. Schuldbewusst dachte er darüber nach, dass sie jetzt zwar erfuhren, dass Lily ihre Tochter war, diese aber vor fünfzehn Jahre gestorben war.

Dumbledore nickte, als hätte Harry irgendetwas unglaubliches gesagt, dann riss er sich aus seinen Erinnerungen und lächelte.

„Es ist Vergangenheit. Unser... Lily hat überlebt und hatte wenn auch ein kurzes, dann aber ein sehr glückliches Leben. Und sie hat uns dich geschenkt...!"

Er nahm Harrys Gesicht in seine Hände und strahlte auf ihn hinab.

„Wir zwei haben einen Auftrag zu erledigen!", verkündete er, als Harry endlich zurück lächelte. Es fiel ihm schwer das alles zu begreifen.

„Einen Auftrag?", fragte er deshalb misstrauisch. Dumbledore gluckste und ließ ihn los.

„Einen Schönen, würde ich vermuten. Wir müssen es deiner Großmutter erzählen!"

Seine Großmutter. Obwohl er sie beide schon seit ein paar Tagen in seinem Kopf so nannte, war es doch merkwürdig es laut zu hören. Sofort wurde er wieder nervös. Würde sich McGonagall genauso freuen wie Dumbledore? Irgendwie hatte er sich um sie nie so viele Gedanken gemacht wie um seinen Großvater. Aber vielleicht wollte sie nicht an den Verlust ihres eigenen Kindes erinnert werden. Auch Petunia hatte ihm immer vorgeworfen eine wandelnde Beleidigung von Lily ihr gegenüber zu sein.

Dumbledore schien seine Angst zu spüren, denn er warf ihm einen bedeutungsschweren Blick zu; sagte jedoch nichts, als er hinaus ging.

Allein im Zimmer starrte Harry auf den Stammbaum auf dem Tisch und versuchte seine Emotionen in den Griff zu bekommen. Doch bevor er sich auch nur der Hälfte im Klaren werden konnte, ging die Tür schon wieder auf. Professor McGonagalls Mund war so schmal wie lange nicht mehr, als sie von einem ziemlich spitzbübisch aussehenden Dumbledore ins Zimmer geschoben wurde.

„Kannst du mir mal sagen was das soll, Albus", fragte sie laut und Harry, eh schon wie ein Bogen gespannt, zuckte zusammen. Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu und schob McGonagall zum Tisch, wo er sie zwang sich zu setzen.

„Wir wollen nur etwas testen, Minerva", sagte er und ignorierte ihren finsteren Blick. „Harry ich vertraue darauf, dass du noch einen Trank übrig hast?"

Harry nickte und kramte zum zweiten Mal in seinem Koffer nach dem Ahnen Trank. Als er sich umdrehte begegnete er McGonagalls Blick, die mit erhobener Augenbraue das Chaos in seinem Koffer begutachtete. Er wurde rot und händigte den Trank und ein Stück Pergament an den jetzt offen feixenden Schulleiter aus.

„Harry hier", begann er zu erklären und zeigte auf den Jungen, der automatisch einen Schritt zurück wich und noch röter wurde „hat in den Ferien ein wenig Brauen geübt."

„Das ist zwar sehr lobenswert, aber sollte nicht lieber Severus einen Trank beurteilen?", fragte McGonagall und es war offensichtlich, dass sie langsam die Geduld mit ihrem Mann verlor.

„Nein, ich glaube du bist die Richtige. Würdest du bitte ein wenig Blut auf das Pergament geben?"

McGonagall seufzte theatralisch, tat aber wie ihr geheißen. Immer noch mürrisch beobachtete sie, wie der Trank sich verwandelte.

„Ein Ahnen Trank. Sehr informativ. Nun, Potter, fünf Punkte für Gryffindor, aber ich sehe nicht wie...", sie stockte, als ihre scharfen Augen über den Stammbaum glitten. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Harry das sie grün waren. Etwas dunkler als bei ihm, aber der selbe Ton.

Überreizt sah er zu, wie McGonagalls Gesicht sich verschloss. Langsam nahm sie das Pergament hoch und studierte es, als würde sie nach Fehlern suchen. Dann seufzte sie und sah zu ihrem Mann auf.

„Albus?"

Der nickte und öffnete seine Arme. Ganz McGonagall untypisch warf sie sich ihm entgegen. Ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen und sie schluchzte ein paar Mal.

Harry schluckte einmal hart und sah dann weg. Seine sonst so strikte Hauslehrerin so aus der Bann geworfen zu sehen, verstörte ihn, vor allem weil er der Grund dafür war. Leise um die zwei nicht zu stören, drehte er sich um und schlich zur Tür, um ihnen etwas Privatsphäre zu geben. Er öffnete sie und war schon halb hinaus, als eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ihn stoppte. Er drehte sich um und wurde sofort angegriffen. Arme schlangen sich eng um ihn. So eng, dass ihm die Luft aus den Lungen mit einem protestierenden „Hrumpf", gedrückt wurde. Die Umarmung war so intensiv wie die von Molly und so stark wie Hagrids. Harrys Kopf war an eine Schulter gedrückt und eine Hand fuhr ihm in beruhigenden Kreisen über den Rücken.

Ein Glucksen kam von der Seite und die Tür wurde wieder zu gemacht, als Harry wieder ins Zimmer gezogen wurde.

„Lass ihn atmen, Minerva. Sonst müssen wir Poppy erklären, warum der Junge blau ist."

Sie rückte tatsächlich ein wenig ab, ließ ihn aber nicht los. Verlegen rückte Harry seine Brille zurecht und sah überall hin, als zu McGonagall. Die bugsierte ihn zum Bett und setzte sich neben ihn. Dumbledore ließ sich auf der anderen Seite nieder und Harry, eingeklemmt zwischen seinen Großeltern wusste nicht ob er rennen oder sich ihnen an die Brust werfen sollte.

„Harry, seit wann weißt du es?", fragte McGonagall leise. Obwohl sie ihm mehr Luft gab als vorher, hatte sie ihn immer noch fest umschlungen, als hätte sie Angst, er würde verschwinden.

„Seit dem Tag an dem ich hier her kam", murmelte er.

„Ist das der Grund warum du meine Briefe nicht geöffnet hast?", fragte Dumbledore. Über den wuscheligen Kopf des Jungen tauschte er einen Blick mit seiner Frau. Bei Beiden setzten sich langsam die Puzzleteile zusammen.

Harry nickte und stählte sich gegen die kommende Strafpredigt. Es kam keine.

„Und was hältst du jetzt davon uns als Großeltern zu haben?", fragte McGonagall stattdessen. Miserabel ließ Harry den Kopf hängen.

„I-Ich denke es ist brillant... i-ich mein...w-wenn ihr mich haben wollt..."

„Wenn ihr mich...? Harry James Potter. Was soll das heißen _wenn_ wir dich haben wollen?", fuhr McGonagall ihn in ihrer üblichen Hauslehrerstimme an. Überrascht sah Harry zu ihr auf. Sie funkelte ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, den sie nur für die ganz langsamen Zweitklässler aufgehoben hatte.

„Unser ganzes Leben haben wir versucht ein Kind zu bekommen. Auch wenn wir es nicht wussten waren wir erfolgreich und ich könnte nicht stolzer auf unser Mädchen sein und das Kind, dass sie in die Welt gebracht hat. Pot... Harry, du bist was wir uns immer gewünscht haben und zu wissen das du indirekt unser Kind bist...", wieder traten ihr Tränen in die Augen.

„Lily war immer wie eine Tochter für mich...", sie schnaubte einmal „natürlich erklärt das jetzt einiges, da sie meine Tochter _war_. Der Punkt ist, Harry, ich könnte mir keinen besseren jungen Mann vorstellen, den ich meinen Enkel nennen will."


End file.
